Into his arms
by harleyq23
Summary: After Harry is killed by those he trusts, he is thrown into another time Where he finds love allies and a few mysterys. Will he survive in this new time?
1. a new chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warning** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

Harry potter was dead, killed by his two best friends and ginny. He felt betrayed, humiliated, he could understand ron betraying him, he had been expecting it since fourth year. He couldn't fathom why hermione would want him dead though. Ginny, yeah he could understand why she would want him dead, a pretty good reason in his book.

~ **flashback~**

 _Harry was in the library at grimmauld place, reading over the Black and Potter accounts. It had taken him two years after the war to get the accounts back in some kind of order. He was supposed to meet ron and hermione for lunch today. he had finally pulled out his Gryffindor courage to tell them he was gay. After the war everyone had expected him to get back with ginny, get married and have many little heros. Instead harry had hidden away, getting his accounts in order, cleaning headquarters, and recovering from the battle._

 _A knock on the front door pulled him out of his memories, glancing at the clock he saw he still had an hour until he had to meet his friends. Wondering who it could be, harry got up and moved to the door. Opening it he saw hermione, ron, and ginny on his front porch._

 _"Hey guys, your early, come in, i need to put a few things away before we go." Said harry._

 _"Oh, take your time we just wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Said hermione._

 _"So you finally asked her ron? Good im happy for you when were you thinking?" harry asked._

 _"I haven't asked her yet mate" whispered ron, giving hermione a confused look._

 _"Oh... Um, what wedding then hermione?"_

 _"Yours and ginnys wedding of course, she said you proposed last week, mate." said ron._

 _"No i haven't seen ginny in over a month" said harry glaring at ginny who was hiding behind ron and hermione._

 _"It doesnt really matter anyway, we still need to plan the wedding. We all know your going to marry me anyway" said ginny._ _Harry could feel his magic swirling around him in his anger, trying to strike out at the chit._

 _"No ginny, i will not be getting married anytime soon. Even if i was getting married, it would never be to you! I'm gay, you dont have any of the parts I'm interested in." said harry into the shocked silence of his friends._

 _"Haha. Good one harry, you don't have to lie about it though. You dont have to marry ginny, and I'll be telling mum about her lie as well, dont worry." said ron._

 _"I'm not lying ron, i am gay."_

 _"Harry really, its not funny, drop the joke." said hermione._

 _"I'M NOT JOKING!" screamed harry, "I AM GAY! FLAIMING GAY! I SLEPT WITH CHARLIE, RON! YOU SAW ME COME OUT OF HIS ROOM THE NEXT MORNING!"_

 _"You cant be gay! I dont have a poufer for a best mate!" shouted ron pointing his wand at harry._ _Harry tried to run, to dodge, anything but bother hermione and ginny had him blocked in._

 _"What are you going to do ron? curse me? remove the spell im under? kill me?" harry asked looking back at ron. His answer came as purple, red and blue beams hit him in the chest. the last thing he saw was the terror on rons face as he fell, then nothing._

flashback **ends~**

He was floating in a vast sea of white. Harry couldnt remember when exactly he got here. He didn't know how long he had been here. It could have been hours, days, years, there was no way to judge time in this room. he felt himself lowering down, 'guess its time to move on' he thought.

As harry dropped, he noticed the room seemed to be getting darker as he went. He could still see the light above him, but it was getting smaller. Suddenly he dropped into a black wingback chair, in a room that reminded him of the Slytherin common room.

"You know master, i had hoped it would be a few years until i saw you again."

The voice came from behind harry's chair. Tirning to look at the speaker harry saw a handsome man, maybe in his twenties, walking towards him. The man was dressed in a llight blue button up shirt, with black denim trousers, and what looked to be knee high dragonhide boots. His hair was short, and a light brown, sort of like Neville's. His eyes a light blue, almost grey, and he wore a smirk that belonged on the face of snape.

"Who are you?"asked harry finally responding, "And why are you calling me master?"

"I am death, master, and you are my master, what else would I call you?"

"How about you just call me harry?"

"Oh no master! You are my master, I can call you nothing less."

"Whatever, forget my names, why am I here? I thought I was dead, i remember dying anyway."

"You did, and you are."

" Yeah, cause thats not confusing, I feel pretty alive."

" You cannot truely die master, if you die, I die. I cannot die, it is impossible for death to die, therefore you cannot die. You are dead but you are not, understand."

"No. Not really, but ill roll with it like everything else my bloody life has thrown at me."

They sat in silence for a while, harry thinking about all he had learned, and death watching Harry. After a while death apparently got tired of the silence.

"Master, you have two choices from here. You may go back if you wish, or i can send you to start a new life. If you start new all your money, your titles, and your possessions shall go with you."

Harry thought it over and said, " I think it would be best if i moved on, there is nothing left for me there. if i go back they will just lable me a freak or a dark lord."

" As you wish master, i will be sending you back to the 1800's. i can set you up with a job as well if you like, master."

" Yes, a Policeman or an Auror, if you can. Will I have a home in this time?"

"Yes, but be careful master demons, angels, and reapers are quite abundant in the past. Be careful and if you are in need of any help, ask my best reaper, the undertaker. if he cannot help, you may call me."

"Why not just call you to begin with?"

"You may, but most are not comfortable with me popping up in their presence. Undertaker is well known to have information and it would not be suspicious for you to seek him out."

"Ah, so when do i leave?"

"Now." And with that everything went black.


	2. welcome home

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

When harry awoke, he was in a large, very soft bed. Opening his eyes, he saw a black canopy draped over the top. Looking to his left he saw a vanity, and a door that led to a bathroom. To his right was a dresser, a very large bay window looking down to a garden, and the door leading out of his room. Getting up he wandered to his dresser to grab some clothes before going for a bath.

When he was bathed and dressed, Harry wondered down stairs in search of a kitchen. Upon finding the room, he found a note taped to the cupboard.

 _Master_

 _I see you have found your way around, or at least have found the kitchen. I have taken the liberty of filling your cupboards with food for the time being, until you have gained your bearings in this new time. I'm sure you have noticed the dress style is much different to what you are use to. I have tried to make them more comfortable, but i fear there is not much to be done for it._

 _Your new job is waiting for you, I have gotten you a job as a detective to her Majesty. Your job is shared by a young earl from a situation not unlike yours. He is second only to you in these cases, though he may not show you respect at first. His parents were killed two years ago in a fire, and he was kidnapped and tortured. He has only recently come home, but beware his butler._

 _You are to go over and welcome him home, your new staff will meet you outside. They are made from my magic and will never die. You are free to use your magic but please be discreet._

 _The queen wishes an audience with you, she knows of magic and i have told her your story. I do believe she has a job for you and the young earl. You are to meet her at the undertaker's shop, along with the young earl. As lord you are above him in station, even more so as you are a lord to two houses, but please be nice._

 _your faithful servant,_

 _Death_

Grinning, harry set the letter down and started to prepare his breakfast. Finding his cupboards had been set up with stasis charms, he would not have to worry about any of his food going bad. Just wanting a small breakfast, harry pulled eggs, bread, and some sausage out. He set about making his breakfast, while cooking a thought occured to him.

'Death said all my possessions would come back with me,' Harry thought. 'I wonder if that includes...'

"Kreacher!" With a small crack, the old house elf popped next to harry.

"What can kreacher be doing for master harry?"

"Could you keep up with the house cleaning, and cook when i have guests over?"

" But of course master, kreacher be helping all he can."

"Some of our guests may be muggle kreacher," harry gave a sharp look at kreachers hiss. "So if we have any guests i would like for you to either not be seen or look like a butler.If the guests are wizards i shall let you know so you may use magic to serve food. If they are not i will have one of the other workers bring the food out. Understood?"

"Yes master, kreacher can be doing."

"Thank you, kreacher. I must be going now, I need to explore this new time and meet her majesty. I should be home before dinner, if not i will let you know. please remember to eat and take care of your self as well kreacher."

"Yes master harry."

Harry left the kitchen to kreacher, and started wandering towards the front of the house. He passed a library, an office, two living rooms, and a sun lounge. Arriving at the front door, he caught sight of six beings that looked to be regular middle age citizens.

There were four males and two females, the females looked to be twins. Both women sported blonde hair where one had brown eyes, and the other had green. The men did not look at all related, the one in front, who looked to be the leader, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man to his left was blonde with blue eyes, to his right was a redhead with brown eyes, and the last was a brunette with green eyes. they were all dressed according to their station. Guessing the women were ro be maids to help kreacher, he turned and asked one of the gentle men their jobs.

" My Lord, i am Eric, i am your head butler, this gentleman to my left is John, your Gardener. To my right is Stephan, your stable boy and coach. And the last gentleman is Claude, your cook and the second in charge. The twins are Scarlett, and Beatrice, your maids, they shall help you dress, serve the food when dining and make up the rooms."

"Well alright, but i have a house elf, he does the cooking and will do some light cleaning. He is injured, so if you see him working to much please get him to stop without hurting himself. I shall introduce you all. Kreacher."

"Yes master Harry?"

"Kreacher, these are the other workers in the house. They shall be helping you to clean and keep organized. You have full control of the kitchen and food, but if they ask you to stop and rest you must. That is an order kreacher. You may ward your kitchen to make sure only you or myself may get in."

"Yes master, thank you master." Kreacher popped away with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Alright Stephen, we must make our way into town, we are required at the undertakers shop."

"Yes My Lord, let me gather the carriage and we shall be off."

"My Lord," said Eric, "might i suggest a travelling cloak? I fear it is starting tto chill."

"Yes, thank you Eric. Please gather my cloak for me, you lot scamper off, adjust yourself to the house."

" Yes, My Lord," they chorused, and entered the house to do as bid. Eric retured just as Stephen pulled the carriage up tho the steps. Helping harry into his cloak, and opening the carriage door for him, Eric bid farewell to his lord closed the door and entered the house. With one last look at the house, harry gave the signal and they were off.


	3. Making friends or maybe enimies

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

The ride to the Undertaker's shop took just over an hour, harry spent most of the ride in thought. 'That look on rons face... did he really want me to die? He looked shocked... and maybe a little scared'

"My Lord, we have arrived at the Undertaker's." Stephens voice shook harry out of his thoughts, looking out the window he saw they were indeed outside of an undertaker studio.

"Thank you, Stephen, if you would like to join me, park the carriage and be quick."

"Yes, of course My Lord." Stephen bowed as harry climbed out of the carriage. Closing the door, harry turned to get a better look at the shop. It was dark, dingy, and there were coffins leaning against the front of the shop. Above the door was a sign reading 'Undertaker' in black paint. The windows wer caked with grime, making them look almost painted black, all together it looked like a very spooky place. Harry couldnt help bit think of Snape, he was sure to love this place, creepy enough to keep most out, yet serious enough to warn there are dangers inside.

Looking around, Harry noticed two carriages, much like his own, coming towards the building. Looking back to the building, he saw in the door a man with long silver-white hair that covered most of his face. From what harry could see of him, he had a scar that bisected his face, a scar across his neck, and a mouth full of very sharp teeth. The man wore nothing but a black robe, reminding harry again of Snape.

"Come in master, we shall wait for the rest inside," said the man, his voice raspy, but plesant. Following the man in, harry glanced around, seeing many more coffins littered aound the main room along with a black couch and three black wingback chairs.

"I take it you are the reaper known as Undertaker? I can see the perks of being what you are in this job, even if you are retired." said harry.

"Indeed i am, i had not known you had done your research on us."

"Oh, I didn't i just got the information transferred to me from death to make my adapting to this time easier. i just pilfered a few other things aswell, like the names, faces, and histories of all the reapers."

"Haha, i see, hehe, well if you will excuse me for just a moment, hehe, i must hide myself for our guests master, hehe."

Still giggling Undertaker crawled inside a black coffin, with what looked like red velvet lining. Harry shook his head and wandered to one of the wingback chairs to sit and wait. Less than a minute later stephen walked in first, and came to stand behind Harry's left shoulder, hands clasped behind his back. Hearing voices from the other side of the door, harry crossed his legs and leaned back to wait.

First to come through the door was a young girl, about fifteen, dressed regally in a blue and white gown. Rising and bowing to the queen, harry snuck a lok behind him at the coffin the undertaker hid in, it was shaking.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you." said Harry politely.

"No, Lord Potter-Black, i do believe the pleasure is all mine. I must thank you now for the service youhave commited at your age. I do not believe anyone truly thanked you from the rumors i have heard." said the queen.

"Right, um, well... thank you your Majesty, but it was no big deal i had to do it." harry said, rising from his bow looking sheepish, and rubbing his neck. "Your Majesty could you please introduce me to our other guests?"

"Of course Lord Potter-Bla-"

"Please just call me harry, im not comfortable being adressed as lord." Harry interrupted, getting a glare from the young earl, and shocked looks from the queen and her Entourage.

"But of course Harry, I understand, I am sorry it slipped my mind. This is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian. Earl this is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, my newest confidante, and the top guard dog to the royal family." Harry could feel the glare from the boy burning holes in the side of his head.

"Your Majesty, what of the Phantomhive family? They have been your guard dogs for the last five generations." said the Earl.

"They are second only to the Potters, always have been. The Potters have only one living decendant left, Harry here is the last living Potter, and has been since he was one. Harry, the Earl is the last of the Phantomhive line as well, please do not kill him."

"As long as he behaves your Majesty, he has nothing to fear from me, nor does his butler," harry said looking directy into Sebastian's eyes making sure he got the message. Harry could feel the demonic power flowing off Sebastian in waves, could feel his shock and suspicion in the air, could almost taste his fear of being found.

Back against the wall Harry could hear the Undertakers coffin shaking softly. Hearing him calm down Harry gestured to the seats around the room.

"Shall we sit and wait for the undertaker to return? He had just ran out as i came in, he should be back soon."

 **CREEEEAAAAAK**

"Welcome, have you finally come for a coffin young Earl? I have a design that would be just lovely for you. Care to test it out?" asked the Undertaker, scaring all but Harry and Stephen. Cackaling madly, Undertaker came over and sat directly in Harry's lap.

"Oh, you my dear are just lovely, would you care to join me in my coffin tonight Lord Black?" Undertaker ran his hands up and down Harry's chest, groping where he could. Out of the corner of his eye, Undertaker saw the Earl's butler clench his fists. 'Interesting.' He thought.

"Ah, dear Undertaker, if i wasnt already spoken for, i would join you every night." harry said smirking at the shocked faces of the others in the room.

"Excuse the interruption, but i do have things to do today, harry i shall be in touch. If a job arises i shall send word to you both. I hope you will work together pleasently, or it will be transferred solely to harry. Good day gentleman." Everyone in the room stood with the queen and bowed as she glided out of the building.

"Lord Potter-Black, if i could ask-" started Ciel.

"No Earl Phantomhive, you may not, what service i have done for the crown is between myself, and her Majesty. And yes i do know what it is like to lose a parent, i have lost both mine and my godfather before i was 16. Distancing yourself from those you still have, will ruin what small chance you have of getting true revenge. At least you have your aunt, i have no one. Good day Earl Phantomhive." With that harry turned on his heal and left the building with only a nod to the Undertaker, and stephen following.

"Hehe, you would do well not to anger that one boys, he's special. Ah, but i have guests to get back to, on your way boys, come back anytime!" Undertaker said with a smile ushering them out the door. Smiling as he watched them disappear in the opposite direction from harry, he couldnt help but think, 'it will be so fun watching them figure out they are mates, i cant wait for the third to be found.'

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~mind if i cut in~~~~~~~~~~**

 **ShadowEmperor2031: thank you! and only a little bit, more than Dumbledore but not by much.**


	4. a day to settle

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning harry woke to the sound of tapping at his window. Grumbling he rolled over and tucked his head under the pillow for quiet, this did not work. The tapping at the window got harder until it was knocking, when this was still ignored the being at the window let out a loud high pitched shriek. The sound scared harry so bad he jumped and fell right off the side of the bed, becoming tangled in his blankets to the point he looked like a burrito.

Waving his hand, the only part of his body not tangled in the blanket, the window opened letting in a regal snowy owl. The bird landed on the edge of the bed and looked down at the burrito boy, and started to chuckle. Harry hearing the sound looks up to glare at the animal, but freezes as soon as their eyes meet.

"Hedwig!" screamed harry, the blankets vanishing as he jumped up to hug the owl. Tears fell down his cheeks as hedwig started to nuzzle and preen his hair, only then did he see the letter attaxhed to her leg. Hedwig held out her leg for harry, grabbing the letter, he wiped his eyes so he could read.

 _Master_ _I know you must be wondering how your owl has found you, especially since she died your seventeenth birthday protecting you. Well i did say ALL of your possessions would go with you, i thought that should include pets as well. Also i thought you might like to talk to the undertaker or any wizarding friends you make._ _Also i wanted to let you know that there will be some wizards from your time that have been placed in this time as well. it was not intentional on my part, only the ones who deserved to have a second chance got one. I will not tell you who you may meet again, and i cant say if they will even remember their old life. Take care, if they remember you will know, do not scare them by asking questions they may not be able to answer._ _your loyal servant_ _death_ Harry was shocked to say the least, absent mindedly he reached up to pet hedwigs chest. Death had given him much to think about, looking up at hedwig he smiled, it would all work out some how.

"You hungry hed?" getting a nod he stood up and left the room, hedwig on his shoulder. Walking into the kitchen, he saw kreacher at the stove preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning kreacher, could you cook some extra bacon for hedwig, please?"

"Yes master harry, kreacher makes bacon for masters birdie."

"Thank you kreacher, dont forget to make some for yourself as well you shall be eating with the rest of us." Getting a nod, harry left the kitchen, and made his way back to his room to get bathed and dressed for the day. Fourty five minutes later, harry was walking into the dining room, owl on his head, and still trying to tie his tie.

Scarlett walked up to harry and quickly tied the tie and tucked it into his vest. Harry had picked a white blouse under a navy blue vest, black slacks, dragonhide boots, and a navy blue tie. His raven hair, which came to just under his chin, was swept back into a low ponytail with a few strands framing his face. Thanking Scarlett, he gestured for everyone to sit at the table.

"We will eat breakfast together in the mornings, every morning we will sit and go over the schedules for the day. John you and i shall be going through the gardens this morning so we can get a general idea of how to set them up. After lunch i shall be in my office going over the paperwork for the Potter and Black estates, and businesses. Scarlett, Beatrice, i would like for you to try to get three guest rooms set up today in the west wing. Eric, Stephen i would like for you to go out and get a perch for my owl if you have the time. Claude i would like you to make dessert for tonight, i will set you up in a separate kitchen, if it is satisfactory you will be making dessert from here on out. Kreacher i know you are the main chef but even you know you cannot make sweets, you never had the chance to learn. Everyone have their jobs?"

"Yes My Lord/Master Harry," was echoed back to harry.

"Good, well let us eat so we may get on with our day."

The morning was spent just as Harry said, he and john had designed the new garden and with a little magic, it was well on its way to completion. After asking kreacher for a lunch of sandwiches and a salad, harry started to work on the businesses he had inherited. He now owned three clothing factories, two hospitals, and five publishing factories along with several markets and farms. He found he needed at least twenty new workers in his factories, and he needed a new foreman at one of his clothing factories.

For dinner he asked kreacher for lamb chops, steamed asparagus, and scalloped potatoes. After dinner he retired to the library, with a glass of brandy and a book about charms from this time, harry was lost to the world of charms. at half past ten, Eric came to inform him it was time for bed.

"My Lord, it is late, the sun is gone, it is time to retire."

"Quite right, thank you Eric. I shall see you in the morning for breakfast, please have Scarlett or Beatrice make sure im up by six."

"Yes My Lord, good night."

Walking upstairs, harrys mind drifted back to deaths letter. 'I wonder who i will see again, Snape, Dumbledore, Draco, Sirius, Remus maybe Luna or Neville. I miss them all, maybe i can see all of them... well i can dream can't I?' Opening his window for Hedwig, harry stripped to his pants and checked his wards before laying down. It wasn't long before he drifted off into the land of Morpheus.

 **~~~~~~~dont mind me, im just a line~~~~~~**

 **Pandajfr: thanks! i can't wait to see how it will come together either.**


	5. a trip into town

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days later, the garden was done, seven guest rooms, and three family rooms were set up, and Hedwig had gotten a new perch hand made by Stephen. However, as great as things were going settling into the new time and his new house, he was running low on food. Harry knew he would have to brave, and leave his house to brave going into town, and possibly running into past friends and teachers that may or may not remember him. to say he was scared was an understatement, he was down right, piss his pants, terrified.

But he would suck it up, because he was not going to let kreacher and his workers starve. He was sure he could still go a week without eating, he had gone longer at the Dursleys, and if it came to it he would gladly do so. But Kreacher would refuse to eat unless Harry did, then neither would eat. And so as harry gazed out his window, he pulled on his well of Gryffindor courage, he was going into town.

After getting dressed and eating his breakfast, harry called Stephen to bring the carriage, and called Claude to join them. Between the three of them, they should be able to gather, and transport all the food they should need for quite a while. After grabbing, and securing his cloak around his shoulders, harry and Claude climed into the carriage and set off into town.

While the trip was rather long, harrys mind wandered to all the things he would need to pick up. Harry planned to make a trip into the magical side of london, he needed to pick up potions ingredients, a new cauldron, and some owl treats for Hedwig. He also wanted to look at brooms, while he loved his firebolt, it stuck out like a sore thumb and he needed a broom that would fit in in this time.

As soon as they arrived in the muggle shopping district, Claude took point and started leading them from booth to booth, gathering ingredients, and some fruits while harry paid. About half way through their shopping, harry looked up to see the Earls butler, he looked to be shopping for meats, but seemed to be having trouble findimg what he was looking for.

"Excuse me," said harry politely, " but do you need help?"

"It seems as though i do, the young master has requested somethimg called Sheppard's pie, and i cant seem to remember what meats it has." answered Sebastian.

"Did he specify what kind of shepards pie he was wanting? there are a few different recipies."

"No, he just requested shepards pie."

"Well then, for a simple shepards pie you should need, carrots, corn, peas, potatos, lamb or ground beef, and onion. Those are fairly simple ingredients, do you know how to cook shepards pie?"

"I do not, I was going to see if i could find a cook book with the recipe."

"Come to my house and bring your master, we shall serve you dinner tonight, I could make shepards pie in my sleep." Harry froze, why had he said that? He didn't know these people let alone trust them.

" If you are sure Lord Potter-Black, we shall be over at six." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Harry stared dumbfounded after him, what had he just done. Shaking his head, harry turned and walked back to Claude, he must have just lost his mind. They continued their shopping in the muggle district, it didnt take long. Soon it was time to go to diagon alley, the entrance, even in the 1800s is still the leaky cauldron. Passing through the barrier, harry headed straight to gringots, he needed more money wizard and muggle.

After leaving the bank, harry traveled down to Eeylops Owl Emporium first, for his owl treats. After picking up a large bag of owl treats harry was walking through the snake tanks, hoping to find a new pet. Hearing over lapping hissing from all sides was fiving harry a headache though.

~ _Enough!~_

 _~A speaker!~_

 _~Yes i am a speaker, but you are giving me a headache. i only need one of you not all of you, you need to be able to protect my home and my workers if im not around.~_

 _~speaker if i may~_ a ball python hissed quietly.

~ _Yes~_

 _~Why dont you use your magic to pick your new pet?~_

 _~That is a very good idea, thank you.~_

Harry wandered through the now quiet snakes, letting his magic feel out the perfect pet. when he got to the end of the row he felt his magic pulse, looking down he saw a baby wyvern.

~ _Would you like to come with me?~_

 _~yes please speaker~_

 _~ill have to name you, how about keada~_

 _~i like it thank you master~_

Walking up to the counter, harry requested everything he would need for his new pet and Hedwig's treats. After gathering his purchases, and wrapping keada around his neck, harry headed back down the alley. Pausing outside slug and jiggers apothecary, a wave of sadness came over him, he missed Snape, even of he would never admit it out loud. Opening the door he walked in and headed straight for the cauldrons.

Spending almost two hours in the apothecary, harry was only missing the powdered unicorn horn and the pickled slugs. Going up and down the asles harry found the slugs, but still couldnt find the horn. He decided he would just asask the gentleman at the counter, and was directed to the very back wall on the left side. After gathering what he needed and grabbing a jar of beetle eyes on a whim, harry headed back tothe counter.

Standimg in line, he was third, he let his mind drift, just as he was getting ready to step up to the counter a man bumped into him from behind.

"Oh im sorry sir, i was just..." Harrys words drifted off as je looked up into the mans face.

"Potter?"

 **~~~~~~~~~i am a line nothing more~~~~~~~**

 **Pri-chan1410: thank you! i couldnt stand him not having his best friend, i cried when she died in the books. i have plans to bring Neville and Luna back, but im unsure if ill bring the rest back or not.**


	6. return of the snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~ _ **flashback** ~_

Harry _sat looking through swolen eyes at the room around him, hearing ron and hermione struggling with their kidnappers, harry stayed calm. From what he could tell he was in a living room, or maybe a library, he could see the light of the fire, and five new people shaped blobs._

 _"You'll never guess who we caught Malfoy, we found Potter and his mudblood out in the woods. Not real sure who this other bloke is, but he was with them." said a low rough voice behind harry._

 _"Fenrir, you have claimed to have found Potter at least five times now, why should we believe you?" asked the voice of Lucius Malfoy._

 _"Look for yourself, hes got the scar and every thing." said Fenrir._ _there was a rustling to the right and then harry heard footsteps coming towards them._

 _"Well this certainly is Granger, and Weasley but i do not see a scar or any indication that that boy is Harry Potter. Draco come here, you know potter better than i, is this potter or not?" said lucius, and harry heard another set of footsteps coming to the group._

 _"I c-cant really tell with his face swollen like that, but i dont think so father. It looks more like that transfer student, the one i told you about last year." said the voice of Draco Malfoy._

 _"Oh well, we will put them in the dungeons with the others anyway. They are with the mudblood, hes probably one too and weasley is a blood traitor, the dark lord will be very pleased."_

 _"You dirty mudblood theif! That sword was in my vault at gringots! You stole it!"Shouted Bellatrix, grabbing hermione as the boys were dragged out and down to the dungeons._

For _what felt like hours the boys sat in the dungeon ccell listening to hermione scream. Luna, Olivander, and the goblin griphook were in the cell across from the boys. Luna looked to be catatonic, bleeding from numerous cuts on her torso. Olivander was no better, but atleast he was awake and moving, griphook looked to be mostly unscathed with only a few cuts to his face._

After _a while all went quiet upstairs and they heard footseps coming down the stairs. Harry and Ron moved to the back of the cell and watched, waiting to see who it was coming down. Fenrir came to thier cell, looked in and gave a feral grin, then turned and opened the other cell. Grabbing griphook, he proceeded to drag the little goblin by his arm out._

 _"You boys nest hope your little girly is telling the truth about that sword being a fake. Otherwise she may just die, Bellatrix has never been a forhiving woman." he said as he dragged griphook up the stairs._ _After a few minutes a new set of footsteps, lighter than Fenrirs, decended the steps._

 _"Potter, Weasley, come out and help me with these two. Im going to give you a portkey it will take you to hogsmead," came the voice of Draco._

 _"And why should we trust you Malfoy?" asked Ron._

 _" Because i am your only chance for escape, i will take you upstairs, grab granger and you will leave." said Draco._

 _"Fine but if this is a trick, i will kill you," said ron. Draco nodded and opened the door, they grabbed Luna, and Olivander, and slowly made their way upstairs. Silently following draco back to the room, they could hear hermione crying._

 _Rounding the door, they could see a bloody hermione laying on the floor._ _Draco led them in, his wand out, pointed at his aunt and father. tossing the portkey, a dark arts book, to harry, he mouthed the word 'safe', nodding harry pulled ron and luna over to hermione._

 _"Draco," said lucius, "you dont want to do this, trust me."_

 _"Yes father, i assure you i do, i dont want to do this anymore. I dont want to follow a mad man. Go Potter, I'll keep them off you." said draco._

Nodding _to Malfoy, Harry got everyone's hands or fingers on the book, with one last look at draco, he said the activation key. As he was whisked away, the last thing he saw was a bright green light headed for draco, before landing in hogsmead._

 _~ **flashback end** ~_

Harry stared at the blonde, not believing his eyes, and not daring to hope. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he tried to get the words out, and Draco's shocked look turned into a smirk.

"Well potter fancy seeing you around here, but if i may ask, why are you in the apothecary? Your potions work is atrocious."

"I needed the ingredients for some potions, i need them in my manor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm also picking up ingredients, what does it look like potter?"

"Oh, right. So where are you living now? I'm guessing you didnt get the same deal i did."

"Oh, just, you know... around," said Draco looking away sheepishly.

" You could come stay at mine," said harry. "I have plenty of empty bedrooms, and as you said i am pants at potions, but i remember you were pretty good."

"Of course i am Potter, i am after all a malfoy, could my... friend come and stay too?" Draco asked looking down.

"Sure i have the room, where are they? After making my purchases i must return home. We are having guests tonight, and i must inform kreacher to make a shepards pie."

"Oh hes still gathering his ingredients, we havent much now, but we need these potions."

"Who is it? Is he from our time? Do i know him?"

"Yes... hes, umm, well see... It's-"

"Draco, thwy are out of beetle eyes, we will have to fond them elsewhere" said a dark and silky voice from behind harry. Turning, harry looked up into the face of the man he both feared, and looked up to, Severus Snape.

"Snape, your alive!" throwing his arms around the man, he hugged the potions master crying into his chest.

"Draco, why is mr. Potter clinging to me like a limpet?" Severus asked, while patting Harry's back awkwardly.

"Because y-you were d-dead! Y-You left me alone, you protected me for years, you knew about the Dursleys. I needed you, and you died!" Cried Harry. Sighing Severus pulled harry back and cupped his face.

"Potter, I had to die for you to be able to put all of it together. Now we shall have to take our leave, i dont know what this will cost but it is sure to set us back."

"Wait! Let me buy your ingredients with mine, Draco already agreed for you to move in with me." said harry wiping his eyes.

"Excuse me, but do I get any say over where I will live? Draco you should never accept anything for someone else, its bad manners."

"No, you will stay with me, I insist. It gets rather lonely alone at the manor sometimes."

"Please professor, he said we could make the potions we need, and we could each have our own rooms," begged draco. " Im sure if we ask he will even let us set a room up as a potions lab." he said hopefully, looking to harry with pleading eyes.

"Of course, you can have the basement if you like, its empty and i was going to turn it into a potions lab or a training room anyway. I could have Eric put up a wall and bisect the basement, you'll still have quite a large lab." harry said.

"I shall accept the offer for the time being, if at any time i want to leave then i shall. And you mr. Potter shall stay out of the lab, else i shall curse your sorry hide into the next year." said severus.

"Yes!" cheered Harry and Draco. Bringing all the ingredients up to the counter, harry paying for all despite the Slytherins protests. Calling Stephen and Claude, soon all of their purchases were stored in the carriage and they were on their way to the rented room the slytherins shared. Twenty minutes later, they were safely on their way back to harrys house, harry giving them a run down of his house rules, and all his workers.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **ShadowEmporer2031: i am not perfect, but thank you!**

 **Pri-chan1410: but i just love the tension. :)**

 **SilverFeatherWings: third for the pairing**

 **R. A Cross: Your welcome**


	7. A Q&A for Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~fear the line~~~~~~~~~~~**

"oh, hey guys, look we're home," harry said with a smile as the two slytherins looked out the carriage window up at the house. He laughed as both mens jaws dropped at the size alone, ' I cant wait until the inside or the gardens' harry thought with a smile.

"This is yours, Potter? Who did you have to screw to get it?" asked draco.

" Myself, i came imto this time with the manor already being mine, i also kept my titles. i employ seven workers, or servents as you would call them draco, i also have a family house elf, kreacher."

"But that means your Lord Black!"

"Yes, i am also Lord Potter. Come on, I'll have Eric give you a tour and you can pick out your rooms. Oh and the kitchen is off limits, kreacher has become rather territorial after the order invaded headquarters."

After giving Stephen and Claude orders to get john to jelp bring in all the luggage and purchases, harry asked Eric to give Severus and Draco a tour and to let them inspect the basement. When everyone had set off, harry wondered down to the kitchens to speak to kreacher.

"Kreacher, we will be having gests for dinner tonight at six sharp. would you be able to make shepards pie for dinner along with small salads for five?"

"Of course master, am i to make the same for ththe others as well?" asked kreacher.

"Yes, and for yourself as well, i have gone grocery shopping, they should be waiting outside for you to collect and put away. Could you make a small lunch for three and serve it in the library?"

"Yes master."

"Thank you kreacher." Harry left the kitchen and wandered upstairs to find his new house guests. Finding them leaving the library, he stopped them.

" When you have finished please join me back here for lunch in the library. You may then ask me any questions you wish until our dinner guests arive." he informed the two.

"i look forward to it, Potter." said severus.

"Of course," said malfoy. "And Potter... thank you... for everything." And with that they, turned and followed Eric back down the hall and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Shaking his head with a small smile, harry turned and entered the library, in search of a book on trasfiguration.

About half an hour and four chapters later, Harry heard the door to the library creak open. Looking up, he saw Draco and Severus standing in the doorway, both looking rather nervous. Motioning them to come in and take a seat on the couch, harry marked his page and set the book on his side table.

"Alright, i know you both must have about a million questions. How about you take turns, Severus you may go first," said harry.

"I dont remember giving you the right to call me that Mr Potter," said Severus.

"Severus, we will not go by last names here, it will only create animosity. Calling eachother by our first names will not only keep the fighting down, it will also help us get to know each other better."

" I see your point Mr... Harry, but it will take some getting used to."

" Fair enough, now go on and ask your question Severus."

"What wards do you have up? I could feel us pass through them as we entered the property, and i could sense the usual wards, but there were several i have no idea about."

"Well that is a good question, yes i have the regular wards that you will find on any wizarding home. I also have a demon ward, an animagus ward, an inferi ward and lastly a mail ward. With these we keep unwanted demons, and animagi out. The inferi ward i created myself, and inferi that touch it will burn on contact releasing their soul to where it belongs. And the mail ward keeps only the cursed mail out, i included howlers in the definition of cursed, draco your turn."

"How did you come into this time keeping everything?"

"Well thats a bit complicated, I take it you were raised with 'the tales of beetle the bard', or more specifically 'the tale of the three brothers'?" Getting two nods, harry sighed and took a steadying breath. "Well, the story was true, a long time ago the three Peverell brothers cheated death. Through many generations, the cloak was passed down father to son or father to daughter in some cases. Eventually the Peverell and potter lines came together making all the hallows belong to any chosen member of the potter family. I being the last of the potters, gained control over all three. After I... died in the final battle, I could officially claim the hallows and become their master."

"I didn't know this at the time, so still believing i had to die, i challenged Voldemort to a duel, and i won. After the final battle, hogwarts had to be reconstructed, all Would be seventh years took their newts, and life went on. Two years later i had finally organised both Black and Potter accounts, and had got them back on track. On that last day i was supposed to have gone to lunch with... with ron and hermione, They showed up early, with ginny. Well, ginny had lied saying i had proposed, i informed them it was a lie, and well we had a row. next thing i know all three wands are pointed at me, they each shot a spell. im not sure who acctually hit me, or if it was the mix of all three, but i died." Here harry paused to get his emotions under control, wiping tears from his face bebefore continuing.

"I woke up in a white room, i dont know how long i spent there, but eventually the room started to change. I found myself in a chair in a sitting room much like Severus' at hogwarts. That was where i met death, he informed me that because of who i was i could either go back, or i could leave and he would set me up in a new time. Well, you can see which i chose, all of this and my workers were gifts from death to his master. He brought all my possessions back, including bringing Hedwig back for me."

"So you can't die? Your really the master of death?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, i can call him if you wish," offered harry.

"Oh yes please!"said Draco, while Severus looked skeptical.

"Death, could you come here please?" called harry into the library.

"What can i do for you Master?" asked death softly appearing behind the couch, making both men jump and spin around to look at the new comer.

"Draco here wanted to meet you, im sure he has a few questions if you wouldnt mind answering."

"Yes Master, what do you wish to know mr Malfoy?"

"Why did i get a second chance? Can you make anyone immortal? How did you transfer all this from the future?" asked Draco excitedly.

"You both got a second chance because you deserved one, along with few others from your time you will meet in good time. I cannot no, but if master so wishes he can by bringing the person magically into his family. And with my magic, i am a god after all young malfoy, answered in order, any other questions?" asked death smugly to the shocked faces of the snakes.

"Uh, no i think im good."

"Very well, Master i must be getting back, a soul is due tonight and i must be there to send them on."

" Go on death, thank you for answering his questions. I think i am safe from his questions for tonight." said harry with a small smile, walking over to give death a quick hug before he disappeared. Turning to Severus he asked, "So severus any more questions for today?"

"Just one, why put up a demon ward when demons hardly ever make contracts, therefore are hardly ever on this plane?"

"Well actually, in this time demons are rather open and tend to run rampant. In fact one of our dinner guests is a demon disguised as a butler."

"... Only you pot-harry would invite one of th most dangerous creatures over for dinner. When shall they arive for dinner?"

"At six," harry said looking at the clock and seeing it was three in the afternoon. "You have Three hours, take some time to go start setting up the potions lab, I shall send Scarlett down to get you, with enough time for you and Draco to change into proper attire. I will get both of you something to wear, dont worry, and you can pay me back by keeping healing potions stocked in the house."

"Alright Po-Harry, we shall meet you in the front entry to greet the guests at ten-til."

"Alright severus, remeber to relax, this is both your home as well as mine now, I will see you at ten-til." Harry picked his book back up and began to read as Severus dragged draco out quietly planning the layout to give Eric to set up the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~heh-hem~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **shadowemperor2031: right? even the bat can have a heart somewhere.**

 **pri-chan1410: i will try to update at least once a day, if not more. i had the first few chapters ppte written.**

 **pandajfr: there is nothing that will keep hedwig from her human.**

 **Guest: thank you! i hope to make this a longer story but we shall see how it goes.**


	8. dinner with a demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Five forty-five saw Harry standing in the entrance hall with Eric, waiting for Severus and Draco. It would be a lie to say harry wasn't a little nervous, his hands were shaking almost violently. Harry found himself wishing he still had a vial of calming draught, but he had taken the last one that morning, before leaving for town. Harry began to pace, wringing his hands infront of his chest, and he kept nervously glancing at the hallway.

"My Lord, please calm down, take deep calming breaths and name every flower you had planted in your garden." said Eric.

"I am trying Eric, but i have never been in a setting such as this. Every time my relatives left for a dinner party, i was locked in my cupboard. i have no idea how to act in this situation," harry said starting to hyperventilate.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, harry all but ran to the door, yanking it open. Seeing both Severus and Draco, Harry gave them a small shakey smile. Reaching out he grabbed hold of Draco's hand, and pulled him into the room.

"I need your help," harry said. "I have never been to a dinner party, I'm a nervous wreck, and i feel like im going to vomit. I need a crash course on dining etiquette, or i just know I'll make a fool of myself."

"Ok first take a deep breath, thats it now let it out, there you go, and again. Now you have mastered occlumency, correct?" Getting a shakey nod, Draco continued, "Ok now put up your walls and push all your emotions behind the wall, got it?"

"I-I'll try, just give me a second," harry said as he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Harry fell into his mindscape, a beautiful garden that almost matched the one outside. Roses of all colors boardered the edge of his mind. Petunia's and Lilly's formed a sort of maze along the path leading to the center. Dead center of his garden had a large concrete statue of a snake wrapped around a roaring lion, symbolizing both his Slytherin and Gryffindor heart.

Pulling up his occlumency wall, harry watched as the concrete wall rose from the edge of his garden to form a dome, protecting its beauty, and secrets. Pulling his emotions back, Harry grabbed his fear, and his nerves and locked them into a chest that rose from the fountain. Already feeling calmer harry surrounded his wall with traps, just to make sure nothing could get in or out. Taking another deep breath, and one last look around his mind, harry brought himself back to the surface.

"Prof-er Severus, would you please check? I feel like it worked, but I just want to be sure," harry said in a much calmer tone.

With a nod Severus locked eyes with harry, "legilimens," and sank into harrys mind. Looking around severus could see nothing but a concrete wall ahead, and blackness behind. Reaching out he proceeded to tes the barrier, poking at different places, and getting quite the nasty shock for his toubles. Pulling back out, he added his own barrier to help keep Harry's emotions in.

"That was much better than the last time i was in your mind, you have finally mastered occlumency Harry. Very good." said Severus giving Harry a proud smile, if a small one.

"Thank you Severus, while you were testing my walls, Draco gave me a basic rundown of how i should act. I do believe i can handle this now with few mistakes, thanks to both your help gentleman."

"Your welcome harry, now straighten your shirt, Draco fix your tie, there now we are all presentable and calm," said Severus. " Harry, the potions lab should be set up by tomorrow afternoon, i need to make dreamless sleep, is there any potions you need right away?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind i need a new stock of calming draught. I still cannot go into town without having a panic attack."

"Still? I had thought getting away from your Aunt would have made it better."

"No, unless you or Draco were to accompany me every time i go into town for the next month. I dont want to take you away from your brewing, so a batch of calming draught should do for now."

"As you wish Harry."

"My Lord," said Eric, "your guests are coming down the drive now, would you greet them outside or here?"

"We shall greet them here Eric, please meet them and lead them in."

"Yes My Lord," said Eric, turning and walking out to the front porch.

" My Lord?" asked Draco.

"Yes, due to me being a dual lord, they call me nothing else, trust me i have tried. Everytime i hear it i think of voldemort," all three shivered, "so glad i dont have to worry about him ever again."

"Oh, I get it, we never liked him either," said Draco. The door opening stopped all conversation, as the Earl, followed by his butler, entered his house for the first time.

"My Lord, Earl Phantomhive, and his Butler Sebastian."

"Thank you Eric, we shall take tea in the drawing room please," said harry.

"Yes My Lord."

"Earl Phantomhive, May i introduce Lord Draco Malfoy, and Lord Severus Snape-Prince, my psuedo family. Severus, Draco this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the last of the Phantomhive name." Harry introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive," said Draco giving a small bow of his head.

"Yes a pleasure," sneered Severus nodding in their direction.

"Lord Potter-Black, thank you for the invitation, it came as a shock to finally find something my butler could not make," said Ciel.

"Please follow me, we shall adjourn to the drawing room, and please call me Harry, stating those titles just gets tiring."

"Alright... Harry, please call me Ciel. Your home is quite unique, I dont think i have ever seen portraits done this well."

" And you never shall again, the artist died last month in a farming accident," said draco, not wanting to explain magic to this child.

Arriving at the dining room, Harry gestured for everyone to sit spotting the tea already on the small center table. Grabbing the tea pot, he poured every one a cup, and after getting their preference, gave everyone their cups. Half an hour passed, making small talk between themselves.

"My Lord," said Claude, "Dinner is ready, if you would all follow me." Turning he walked away, causing everyone to rise and follow him down the hall to the dinning room. Harry walked to his chair at the head of the table, Severus on his right, Draco on his left, and Ciel next to Draco. Seeing Sebastian standing behind Ciel, harry cleared his throat.

" Sebastian, did i or did i not say we are **all** eating dinner?" asked Harry.

"You did," Sebastian answered sounding shocked and a little confused.

"Then plant yourself in the empty seat next to Severus, or i shall destroy your shell and feed your master the carcass." Harry said, his magic pulsing strongly, giving him a threatening aura.

Swallowing thickly, and blushing slightly, Sebastian walked swiftly to the other side of the table, taking the indicated seat. 'What is the matter with me, i am a millennia-old demon, he is nothing more than a mere human. How could he ever be that frightening?' thought Sebastian to himself. Looking up he immediately spotted his master, his smirking master. 'Oh just what i need, to be laughed at in front of such a handsome lord- wait what!'

Harry watches the demon fighting some form of mental battle, and he can't help but chuckle. It reminds him of himself when he tries to work up his courage, or fighting himself to go into town. Sebastian looked up at the chuckle, prepared to glare at the offending human, but paused at the knowing look on harrys face.

The doors opened to admit Scarlett and Beatrice, both pushing a trolley loadedwith food. Severing each person a bowl of salad, and a bowl of Shepard's pie.

"So Ciel, what buisness is your family in?"asked Severus, trying to be polite to the child.

"Before my father died, he ran the Funtom Toy factories. I carry on in his stead, i am learning, and so far i have done well. I like to think that i have it under control on my own." Ciel replied. "What about your family Severus?"

"We have always been in the medical buisness, and we always will be," Severus replied shortly.

"Oh, I see. What about your family Draco?"

"We have dabbled in a bit of everything, we have many different businesses. It all depends what country you are in as to what we do."

"Interesting, what about here in England?"

"Here we join with the Prince's, we are mostly in medicine here, but we also have a clothing company, and a wool factory. My wool factory is the main supplier to the Black's clothing lines. In return the Potter cotton feilds are the main supplier to the Malfoy clothing lines," draco said smugly.

"That is true, but you forget Draco, cotton is more expensive than wool. You have to trade twice as much wool for the cotton, in the end i still make more money," harry said, sending a smirk to Severus and Sebastian.

"so harry," Sebastian asked, "you said this morning you could make this Shepard's pie on your sleep, does this mean you are the chef of tonights meal?"

" Oh heavens no sebastian, but i did teach the chef the recipe, so i am the creator in a way," harry stated with a sort of strained smile.

Sensing harry did not want to talk about his past, Sebastian turned to Ciel to start a new line of conversation.

"So Harry, how did you lose your parents?" Ciel asked, and almost immediately regretted opening his mouth at the silence that greeted him. Looking up from his plate, he saw a sad look on harrys face, looking to his right he saw Draco was glaring at him while reachong over to grab harrys hand. Across the table Severus was giving him a look of such hatred, if looks could kill Ciel woild habe been incinerated.

"Harry i-"

"Lets take this discussion to the drawing room shall we," Harry interrupted Ciel with a fake smile fixed on his face, his eyes were cold, almost dead. Looking to Sebastian, Ciel saw his butler staring at Harry with a look of longing.

Standimg from the table Harry led the group out and back to the drawing room. Draco, Who was still holding Harry's hand pulled hom over to the couch and say him between himself and Severus, both of them holding one of his hands, govong him strength.

"When i was born, there was a group of terrorists that plauged london. They killed, raped, and tortured many families, all of high standing, for not comforming to their beliefs. The leader was a mad man, drunk on the power amd fear he held over everyone. My father, fearing his families safety, moved us out to a small town near ottery st catchpole. for a while we were safe only their closest feiwnds knew where we were hiding. One night, one of their friends who had joined the terrorists, sold them out hoping to gain a higher standing in the group. The leader personally hunted us down, i was only a year old. After killing my parents he had started to come find me when he heard the police at the door. Scared, he ran but not befoee giving me this scar.". Harry paused to move his hair away from his famois scar, and to wipe away his tears.

" I was sent to live woth my mothers sister, a horrible woman who hated my mother and by associaation me. They treated me horribly, they starved me, bbeat me, and treated me as a slave. The room they so _graciously_ placed me in was a cupboard under the stairs, i slept there and lived there for ten years. Then i was accepted to a school for the gifted, at first it was a godsend. As the years went on i couldnt tell which was worse, my home or my school every year my life was threatened by the leader of the terrorist group. in my fourth year, a war started, students were fighting in war and the government wasnt doing a thing. Then about two years ago it all came to a head, in one large battle we faught to be rid of the terrorist group."

"Severus and Draco at the time were part of the group, they were marled by a tattoo on their left forarm. My friends and i faught them, several times until they switched sides half way through. With Severus' help we got the leader alone, just like the saying goes 'to kill a smnake you must remove the head.' And we did, ot came down to him and i... And i won. i killed him. After the battle we all gathered to mourn the ones we had lost, my godfather, my uncle, my friends and their families, all dead because ofa mad man. We waited until we were well enough and moved back here." Harry ended in a soft voice, tears falling unchecked down his face.

"We dont like to bring it up, we all have nightmares from the war, Harry most of all. What Harry didn't tell you is that he was tortured, more than anyone. Harry led the war on his side, He saw many die, he saw them tortured. he watched his sister be stabbed multiple times in the chest, before my father slit her throat, laughing at Harry's pain and tears. Laughed as his friemds took turns torturing harry." Dracos spoke softly while pulling harry onto his lap, cradling the smaller man as he cried.

"Was that satisfying to you boy? Do you feel better now? You did not watch your parents die, your friends and everyone you love taken from you. You act as though the world has done you a great dishonor, when you have not lived through half of what Harry has," Severus spat at Ciel.

"I think its time you leave now, Earl Phantomhive," said Draco. Nodding Ciel and Sebastian stood and walked towards the door, stopping Ciel turned around.

"I am truly sorry, i should not have asked, i hope that the three of you may one day foegive me," añd then he turned and left, Sebastian following one step behind.

Standing Severus lifted harry and carried him back to his room. Laying him down, severus bent and kissed Harry's brow before covering him and leaving the room. No one slept well in Potter Manor that night.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~i am a toad~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Pri-chan1410: Draco is a special one to me.**

 **Chocoholic202: i am! but not for long i will be slowing down a bit now.**


	9. the nightmares that follow

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _~*dream*~_

 _Harry_ _awoke_ _chained to the wall, hands above his head, in the basement of Malfoy Manor, only two weeks after the death_ _of Draco_. _Screaming for Malfoy to let him go, Harry looked around his cell, and finding Luna in the far corner. UnlikUnlike the last time, she seemed to be at least semi-concious, or atleast her eyes were open, if a little more vacant than usual._

 _"Luna, are you alright," harry called. Reciving no answer he tried again. "Luna please, i can see your awake, please answer me!" Luna blinked slowly, but continued to stare at the wall._

 _"Isn't this so much better potter? no more ramblings of fictitious creatures, no more veiled predictions, just silence. If either of you were going to live through tonight, i would recommend getting her to St. Mungo's," came the voice of Lucius._

 _"Yes, so sad that the poor **Savior** couldn't save himself and his little seer," said fenrir._

 _Looking to the door of the cell harry saw the elder Malfoy, fenrir, and six other death eaters looking in. Fear swelled in his chest, squeezing his throat so he couldnt breath._

 _"Oh yes, we are going to have fun with you tonight Potter. Crucio." a red beam shot from Malfoys wand, hitting Luna in the chest, she didnt even twitch. "See Potter, she has already lost herself, much like that squib Longbottoms parents."_

 _"Leave her alone malfoy!" harry screamed, causing all the deatheatere to laugh._

 _"Oh i will, but only after we have our fun, boys enjoy." Lucius waved the men forward. They surrounded Luna, each with a knife, and as one stabbed her in her stomache, and agin in her chest. Giving harry a feral, half crazed smile, Fenrir reached down and slit her throat. Harry was screaming, he could feel the tears rolling down his face, he prayed all this was just a dream. Turning to Harry, their bloody knives glinting on the low light, they slowly walked his way._

 _Harry saw the red light coming his way and closed his eyes. The pain hit him like a train, fire spread through his body, and he screamed. Even with the pain of the curse, he could feel tthe knoves slicing away at his chest, could feel the blood flowing down his chest._

 _When the curse was lifted, he opened his eyes to see another spell coming his way. As the blue beam hit his arm, he could feel it snap and again he screamed. Spelled came from everywhere, hitting him all over. Through his screams he could hear the men laughing, and he could feel somethimg buildimg in his chest. He had never felt pain this severe, it was worse than Voldemorts crucio._

 _Harry felt his magic gathering, filling every part of his body, and with his next scream it exploded from his body. The shackles released and harry dragged himself to Luna's corpse as the deatheaters went flying. findimg his wand still in his pocket, harry stood, holdimg Luna and apparated away._

 _~*dream end*~_

Harry woke with a shout, sweat coating his skin, looking around he saw he was safe in his room. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and cried. Shaking his cries soon turned to screams and his door opened.

"Harry, calm down its ok it was just a dream," severus said as he rushed to the bed and gathered the boy in his arms.

"Sev, is he going to be alright?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Honestly Draco... i dont know. Harrys nightmares have always been bad, but this seems worse than usual. I have no idea what effect this will have on him after telling his story tonight" Felling harry still shaking. and clutching his shirt, Severus began to rock, rubbing Harry's back soothingly, until he felt the body go limp in his arms. Laying harry back down, He stood and ushered Draco out.

"Best get back to bed, im sure he will be up again in a few hours, and we all need our sleep." Closing the door they headed back to their rooms, both worried about the young man alone in his room.

~* _dream*~_

 _Harry was back, at hogwarts it was the middle of the battle. Harry was running. He wasnt sure where, but he knew he had to get there and fast. As he came upon the whomping willow he saw two people fighting, set apart from the rest. Neville and Bellatrix were fighting, bellatrix pushing Neville back towards the tree. Harry fearing for his friends life ran down the hill towards them, wanting to get them away from the demented tree._

 _Harry fired spells left and right on his way, hitting death eaters with bone breaking hexes, and blood boiling curses. He made sure to hit Malfoy with a vicious sectumsempera. He was soon within shouting distance of the duel._

 _"Neville, tuen around! Move away, its the willow!" Harry shouted._

 _Startled Neville looked away from the duel to harry, then turned his head to the tree. Almost in slow motion harry watched as the tree swung at Neville as he tuened his face back wide eyed to Harry. Its swing collided with nevilles head knocking it from his shoulders, and sending it rolling away into the Forrest._

 _Screaming, harry threw curses down to Bellatrix, pushing her back into the trees range. With a twisted smile, he watched as the tree swung two branches at her in different directions. He laughed at her shocked look, as the tree cut her body in half. Walking closer he saw she was still alive._

 _"This is for Neville, His parents, and Sirius you bitch," Harry said grinning. Raising his wand he he pointed it directly at the witches black heart. "Avada Kedavera."_

 _~*dream end*~_

For the second time that night harry awoke, tears falling down his face. Covering his face with his hands, harry cried, he was a murderer. Harry cried for Neville, for Sirius, and for Luna, finally mourning his losses after so long. Hearing the door open yet again, he looked up to see Draco in the doorway. He didnt say a word, just walked over to the bed crawled under the covers and pulled harry down to him.

Burrying his face in the blondes chest, harry cried relishing the comfort he was given. Soon both boys were asleep again, and when morning came, Harry would feel lighter than ever after having a nightmare.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~sneaky lions~~~~~~~~~~~** **~**

 **Pri-chan1410: in a way yes they lied, as harry introduced them as lords they listed off their buisnesses from their original times.**

 **pandajfr** **: we are all waiting, even me**

 **shadowemperor2031: After everything i figured they both would have changed towards harry, especially whith all he does for them**


	10. a new day: part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.** **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Phantomhive house_ *

The next morning, after making his masters breakfast and waking Finny, Mei-rin, and Bard, Sebastian climbed the stairs to wake the young Earl. Thinking back to the night before, Sebastian couldn't believe his master. To ask such a question, and to a virtual stranger at that, was beyond rude. He began to wonder if his master had lost what he had left of a mind.

Entering the masters chambers, He quickly set about gathering clothes for the day. Opening the curtains, he turned to his master, slowly waking from sleep.

"Good morning master, i trust you had a pleasent night's sleep."

"Be quiet Sebastian, i am not in the mood this morning," snapped Ciel. "You will get my breakfast and bring it to my office. What is on the schedule for today?" 'So thats how it will be,' thought Sebastian, begining to dress the child.

"You have your tutor this morning for arithmetic, french, english, and business from 8 until 10. After you have fencing practice until lunch. Your aunt plans to drop by sometime around one, says she has a request for you. the rest of the day until dinner is free. after dinner you are to cover your business reports of the last week."

"Inform me when Madam Red has arrived, i shall greet her in the library."

"Of course, young master."Sebastian replied finishing dressing the Earl. Sweeping from the room, he made his way back to the kitchen to gather the breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he found bard had set the stove on fire again, and finny and mey-rin were trying to put it out, all of them running like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Honestly, why did i hire you as a cook if you cant even cook a simple breakfast?" In short order sebastian had the fire out and breakfast ready and set out on the kitchen counter.

"Oh sebastian, is there anything you cant do?" meyrin asked, digging in to her breakfast.

"What kind of butler would i be if i couldnt make breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he took the Earls breakfast up to the dinning room table.

After cleaning the breakfast dishes, Sebastian set out to complete his cleaning, and other chores for the day. Starting in the den, he dusted the rug and the furniture, wiped the shelves before straightening the pictures and cleaning the windows. Continuing this way through every room in the house, Sebastian let his mind wonder to the new Lord and his family.

'What had come over me, i have never felt this before, maybe i have become ill. Never before have i felt the need to comfort anything but cats, yet as he cried i wanted to wrap Lord Potter-Black in my arms and never let him go. He has such a dangerous aura, so intoxicating- no what am i thinking? He is human, even if he was my mate he would die from our first coupling.'

Shaking his thoughts away, Sebastian headed down to prepare the masters lunch and prep the kettle for tea. Serving lunch to the Earl's office, Sebastian waited fo him to finish, before taking the dishes back to the kitchen, and making his way to the door to greet the guests.

Madam Red was dressed in her usual flowing blood red gown, Grell was still a bumbling idiot who couldn't even walk a straight line. Smiling he led them to the library, earning an extra grope to his behind for the trouble.

"See that Grellyou should be more like Sebastian" madam red scolded.

"Er right of course madam," grell muttered sullenly.

"If you will excuse me i must fetxh the master, please makebyourselves comfortable, i wont be but a moment." Sebastian said backing out of the room. Turning he quickly made his way up the the masters office. "Master, Madam Red and the idiot have arrived, they are waiting in the libraryas requested. I shall make tea and meet you there shortly." he stated, then turned and left to the kitchen.

Re-entering the library carrying the tea, he felt Grells eyes on his person. Giving the other butler a polote nod, he set about making everyone a cup, amd handing them out, then moved to shand behind and to the left of Ciel.

"Oh Sebastian, this is just perfect," Madan red simpered. " You are just perfect!"

"Oh no madam, i am just simplu one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Grell"

"Oh, yes mistress?"

"Learm from Sebastian."

"Oh... yes..."

"Aunty, you know i enjoy your visits, but why are you here?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"Oh i am here to deliver Grell to you so Sebastian can teach him. He's so clumsy, it makes him look like am imbicil, i was hoping Sebastian could teach him how to be a proper Butler." Looking at Grell, they all saw his face redden with emberacement.

"Well i supppse Sebastian has the time to teach him,"Ciel said with a smirk at Sebastian.

"Perfect!" said Madam Red."Well then, i shall leave you to it." Standing she grabbed her coat and fled the room, and the house. Grell ran after her begging her to give him a second chance.

"Well Sebastian, you have a new task, teach him, and dont let him break anything". Ciel said, rising and leaving the room. Again Sebastian found himself wondering if the master had lost his mind.

 **~~~~~~~~~~curagious snakes~~~~~~~~~**

 **A** **/N: alright, so i will be slowing down some now. Things are picking up a bit in my life, i will still be uploading but it may only be once a day or i may miss a day or two.**


	11. a new day: part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry woke slowly the next morning, relishing in the warmth of his bed and the warm body in front of him. Wait-What?! Jerking back, Harry looked up into Draco's sleeping face. 'Oh, thats right, he came in here last night after my nightmare, he must have stayed," Harry thought flushinf with embarrassment. 'Did i really cry all over him?" Burrying his head in the blondes chest, harry couldn't deny that he felt safe there.

Deciding it was time to get up, Harry eased himself out of bed, taking care not to wake the blonde. Heading to the bathroom with a clean set of clothes, harry bathed and dressed for the day. After checking to make sure Draco was still asleep harry cast a quick tempus.

'5:36'

'Well, may as well head to the library breakfast is still an hour and a half away,' harry thought heading out of his room. Walking slowly down the hallways, harry thought back to dinner last night. 'Why did i tell him everything? And what was with the Butler, could he be my mate? No, i would have known wouldn't i?'

Entering the library, harry picked a book at random off a shelf somewhere in the middle, and sat down to read. Quickly losing himself in the history book, harry didnt think of the demon again that morning.

Back in Harrys bedroom, Draco woke with a start. Looking around he realised he wasn't in his own bed, then he remebered Harry's second nightmare, and crawling into bed with him. getting up he looked around for the little Gryffindor, he couldn't find harry anywhere in his room. Fearing the worst, Draco ran to Severus' room, slamming the door open startling the potions master awake.

"Sev, i cant find harry!" draco shouted at the half asleep man waking him fully.

"Where all have you looked draco? Did you check the den, the drawing room or the library?"

"Er, kind of, I checked his room, and i glanced into the library on my way here but i didn't see him in either room."

"Calm down he is most likely still in the house, lets go check the library thoroughly, if he is not there we shall check the den, and then the drawing room. I do believe we will find him in the library however, it seems to be his favorite room in the house."

Standing and throwing on his robe, Severus lead a sheepish Draco to the library. Entering the room and looking around, he spotted harry sitting in a large deep blue wing back chair almost hidden by a bookshelf. Pointing at the chair he turned to Draco and whispered, " behold, a wild Harry in its natural habitat. Look how majestic he is curled into a ball, nose in a book , and glasses askew. Watch how he devours the knowledge from the book, how effortlessly heturns a page. savor it Draco, he is about to be spooked let us hope he doesnt flee."

Draco couldnt help it, je burst out laughing, scarring harry so bad he dropped his book.

"And what, may i ask is so funny Mr Malfoy?" jarry asked grumpily, bending over to pick up his book from the floor.

"Y-you haha wild harry m-m-majestic hahaha" Draco said laughing.

"Care to explain, Severus?"

" Certainly, Draco awoke and panicked when he could not find you in your room. He came and woke me up saying you werent in the house, you had to be gone. I informed him you would probably be here, it being your favorite room, and when we found you, i merely pointed this out to draco."

"I see, and the laughing fit currently cutting off air to his brain?"

"No idea," severus ssaid with an innocent look on his face.

"Hmm, well how about we head down for breakfast, i dont know about you two but i am starved." Standding Harry placed the book on the coffee table, turned and walked past the giggly blonde, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. Entering the dinning room, they each sat in the same seats as the night before. a few minutes later Eric, Stephen, and John entered followed a few minutes later by Scarlett, Beatrice, and Claude. After everone had sat, they went over their schedules for the day, Draco and Severus looked at harry confused.

"We go over our schedules in the morning so we know where everyone will be and when if we need them. it will help for if you are working on a potion and wish not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency." Harry informed them, giving their nods they both explained their schedules for the day draco planning to join harry in the gardens for a while, having not seen them yet.

Breakfast was served, and Draco was surprised to see an old house elf crawl into a chair that appeared next to harry. Seeing harry mouth 'later' he nodded, storing the question away for later. Finishing his breakfast, he followed Harry and John out to the garden.

Dracos jaw dropped, he had thought the Malfoy gardens were the best in the world, now he knew better. paths crossed through the garden sprinkled with benches here and there. A large statue of a snake wrapped around a lion stood in the middle of a beautiful fountain. On the far east side of the garden, harry had set up three green houses, one labled vegetables, another labled potions, and the last labled danger. The rest of the garden was covered in hedges and flowers, both muggle and magical, harry seeing draco looking around desided to explain some of his garden.

"The green houses, like at Hogwarts, will grow ingredients year round, all the green houses. we do not enter the last without Severus, Ever. If you traverse to the back of the garden you will find a shrine, to all of those lost to the war, part of me hopes i get to see some of them again, like with you and Severus. I think im more afraid of them not remembering me than of them possibly hating me..."

"Harry none of them would ever hate you, it was war they would have understood."

"Maybe, but i may never know now..." Draco wanting to get away from anything that would make sad, so he asked the question from breakfast.

" So who was that house elf, and why was he sitting at the table? Or next to you for that matter?"

"That was Kreacher, the black family elf. He sat next to me at the table because otherwise he wont eat or take care of himself. He led the Hogwarts elves into battle with us, he got hurt pretty bad and being as old as he is, he still isn't quite up to par."

"I see, he is the one who has warded the kitchen so i cant have a midnight snack?"

"Yes, you can call him as long as its not to often at night. He needs his sleep and refuses to let anyone else cook our meals even if he sleeps in." Nodding, Draco started to wander around the garden.

After a few hours, they asked for a light lunch in the library, and for Severus to join them.

"Harry, would you mind going back intinto town with draco? There are a few things we are missing for pepper up," said severus walking into the room and sitting down.

"Oh, i was going to send Stephen to Diagon Ally, I need him to pick up my new wardrobe. I can ask him to stop and pick up your ingredients if you can make a list."

"I already made it, thank you harry. Since i am free until he returns, i think i shall join you both in the library this afternoon."

Finishing lunch, Harry grabbed his history book and began to read, while Severus and Draco went in search of books. Draco picked a dark arts book and sat across from harry, while Severus picked a potions book, suprise, and sat next to Harry. Quickly becoming absorbed in their books, they read until dinner.

Walking up stairs laterthat night, harry couldnt help but smile. He may not have a mom or dad but he did have two men who cared about him and would make sure he was ok. 'I guess this is the good for all the shit my life threw at me before,' thought harry as he entered his room for the night.

 **~~~~~~~~~~crow demons rule~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Pri-chan1410: it gets better**

 **cayk zomby: yes i plan several more chapters**


	12. meet the reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

Warnings **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day harry awoke to Scarlett opening his blinds. Stretching, harry got out of bed and headed to have a bath, knowimg Scarlett would insist on dressing him today. Enterimg the bathroom, harry caught sight of a note taped to his mirror. Opening the note, harry knew he would habe to tell seberis and draco about the reapers.

 _Master_

 _I hope this finds you well after what happened the other day. I know it is hard, butbyou must open up to people, you will never know if they like you if you dont. Just look at your new family, they care more for you now than before you told your story. Well, except maybe that bat man, i can never get a decent read on him, i think he may be part vampire._

Harry chuckled, 'yeah you and every student he has ever taught' he thought and continued reading.

 _Anyway, i am writing to let you know you will have visitors today. You know two of them but the third will be one of my reapers, a rather troublesome reaper if the rumors are to be believed. Your Demon, the young Earl, and my reaper shall arive just before lunch._ _I tell you this so you shall be prepared and can warn your family, the reaper is rather clumsy._

 _The reason for the visit is so the Earl may apologize, he has felt horrible about the way you reacted to his question. Do not judge him to harshly, if he had not asked you would have. he will tell you his story today in hopes to gain your forgiveness._ _In the next few days you will need to go into town to see the undertaker. You should recieve a message from the queen the morning you go, invite the Earl, he will be of big help for you._

 _your_ _loyal servant_

 _death_

Setting down the note and sighing, Harry disrobed and crawled into his bath hoping to relax some. After drying and letting Scarlett dress him, harry headed downstairs to the dinning room. Entering the room he swiftly made his way up to the head of the table, seeing everyone sitting he wanted to make his announcement before they set their schedules.

"Good morning everyone, i have been informed we are to recieve guests today before lunch. These guests, or at least one of them, are very important to death and I. We will be having a reaper join us for lunch, along with Earl Phantomhive, and his butler. We will be civil with them at the very least, anyless and you shall be confined to your quarters for the rest of the day, with meals."

Sitting down, he looked to Severus and Draco, but flinched back at the scowls on their faces. Looking doqn at his breakfast, he suddenly wasnt hungry, but he sat picking at his food until at least Kreacher was done. Setting his fork down he stood and silently left the room, not giving anyone his schedule for the day.

He walked up to the third floor, and entered the secret door behind his parents painting, smilimg sadly at their concerned looks. Climbimg the hidden stairs he entered his personal sun room. This room was his true favorite,aganst the left wall was a pile of cusions for if je ever wannted a nap while here. The back and right walls were windowstjat lead up to the ceiling which he had charmed to see the sky.

Walking over to his cushions, harry lay down and gazed out over his gardens. From this height, harry could see all the way to the shrine. The shrine was made of a small courtyard with several bushes cut into the likeness of those closest to harry. who died. Neville, Sirius, Luna, Remus, Severus, Draco, amd Dumbledore all stood guard over a statue in the center. The statue was of Harry's parents holding a baby harry, a replica of the one in Godrics Hallow.

Now Harry wished, more than ever that his parents were here with him. But he knew he would never see them again, he didnt think even death could bring them back now. Settling down, harry drifted in and out for the next few hours.

Downstairs, everyone was frantically searching the house and grounds for harry. After seeing Harry flinch from their glares, Draco and Severus knew they had to apologise. When harry ran from the room, they had quickly finished their breakfasts and made their way to the library. Knowing he usually went there or to the gardens when he was upset to calm down.

"Harry?" Draco caled entering the room and looking around. Not seeing the brunette immediately, he calmly begin to walk around the library.

"Harry, are you in here? We need to talk to you," Severus said, a little louder than Draco. Not getting an answer he called, "Draco, did you find him?"

"No, i dont think hes in here, lets go check the gardens. Im not sure i liked the look on his face when he left." Making their way out to the garden, they asked John, Stephen, and Claude to help them search. After three hoirs of searching, they had come to the conclusion that Harry was gone.

"Severus, hes not here," Draco said starting to panic. "We need to search the rest of the house, we need to find him. who knows what is going through his head." Running back into the house, Draco ran to the drawing room. Severus gathered the others and asked for their help to search the house.

They searched everywhere, and didnt find hide nor hair of the smaller male. They searched all the bedrooms, the potions lab, the ground floor, and found nothing to indocate he had been there. Getting an idea, draco called Kreacher.

"Yes, master draco," Kreacher said popping into the room.

"We can't find Harry, has he been to the kitchens?"

"No, master harry is being in the sun room."

"Impossible, we checked there."

"My master be in the sun room, shall kreacuer go get him?"

"Yes, go get him and bring him here, im going to wring his scrawny neck."

"You do not be hurting Master or kreachee bbe hurting you." Kreacher popped away, returning a minute later with a tired, and miserable Harry.

"Kreacher i could have walked here, you are supposed to be resting," Harry said to the elf. Harry looked up just as a body collided with his, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

" Dont you ever disappear like that again Potter! Do you have any idea how scared we were when we couldn't find you? You foolish stupid Gryffindor!" Draco cried holding harry to him, feeling his panic leave him.

" You were mad... i wanted to stay out of your way..." Harry muttered quietly.

"Harry, we are not your relatives. We will not hurt you just because we are upset, and in any case it wasnt you we were upset with," said severus walking into the room and pulling him from dracos arms and into his own.

"Yeah, we are mad at that brat who calls himself an Earl. He hurt you harry, and we dont want him anywhere near you until he apologizes," Draco said.

"What draco means is that we are not comfortable with him. We did not like the way he spoke to you, or how carelessly he asked that question," Severus stated.

" Its fine-"Harry started only to be interrupted by Draco.

"No potter it's not! You were crying for merlins sake! No one is allowed to make you cry but Severus! We are your family! How do you think we felt? We lost people too, we died, both of us, saving you!" Draco was screaming, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry" harry whispered.

"Your not the one qho needs to apologize, harry," Severus whispered in Harry's ear pullong him closer.

"My Lord," Eric said stepping into the room, "you have guests waiting for you on yhe parlour."

"Tell them we sshall be there shortly, we need a moment to collect oirselves," Severus told him. Receivinng a nod, he released harry and lifted his face. " We are sorry we frightened you, we did not mean to."

Walking over to Draco he drew a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. Giving the blonde a comforting hug, he returned to harry.

"Now, we shall go greet our guests and see what it is they want. Then we shall have lunch, and spend the afternoon together." Getting a small smile from harry, Severus led the group to the parlour, Draco grumbling all the way.

"Sorry for the delay," harry said entering the room. "We had a small issue to workout."

"Its no problem Harry, We did drop by unannounced," said ceil from the couch. His Butler, the demon, stood in his customary position behind Ciel. Turning to look at the other man in the room harrys heart stopped. Standing against the far wall, was a very handsome man.

The man, harry could see had a glamour on, showing him having long brown hair tied at his neck with a red ribbon. His eyes were dulled to a bright green, and his teeth looked to be just like everyone else's, and he was wearing a butlers outfit in brown. But harry could see past the glamour, he saw the real grell.

In truth, Grell had long flowing red hair down to his waist. It looked so soft, and harry wanted to run his fingers through it. His eyes were a bright lime green color, with a mischievous spark harry remembered sirius having on several occasions. His teeth, like the undertakers, were sharp and pointed. Harry found it hard to look away from the man, not entirely sure what to think of the reaper in hiding.

"I see you have brought a guest with you, would you introduce him to us?" Draco asked with forced politeness, staring at the man suspiciously. He noticed harry shaking his head and looking away with a blush.

"Of course, this is Grell Sutcliffe, a butler Sebastian is training for my aunt, Madam Red. I should warn you ahead of time he is rather clumsy, he has broken four tea sets just this morning."

"Grell, come away from the door you are making our host uncomfortable,"said Sebastian with a slight growl. He wasn't sure why but he did not like that harry kept looking at Grell and blushing. It made an odd feeling swell in his chest.

"Oh, yes Sebastian," Grell dimpered with a bright smile at the butler, tearing his eyes from harry.

Upon the young man's enterance, Grell could not take his eyes off the small male. While Sebastian may be beautiful, this boy was stunning. His hair sticking up everywhere, his big emerald eyes, his full pink lips. He was just begging for Grell to break character and faun all over him. One way or another, this young man would be his.

"Harry," Ciel started slowly, " I came to apologize. It was wrong of me to ask such a question, especially as we don't know each other well. I regretted asking imediatly after, but before i could apologize, you were leading us out. I feel after what you told us, it would only be fair to share my story with you."

"Two years ago, on my birthday, a fire started in my home. The fire, it destroyed everything. It was started by a group of mad men, they kidnapped me, and my parents never made it out. This group, they believed in magic. They used kids as sacrifices in rituals, trying to call demons to give them magic"

'They must be squibs,' harry thought. ' Trying to get magic, so as not to be a disgrace to their family.'

"Magic, of course, that doesn't exist. every child was branded by age, so they could keep track of whoch age would work. after what had to be a year and a half, it was my turn to be sacrificed. They chained me to a stone slab, and stood in a circle around me chanting. The leader entered the circle with a knife, he stabbed me five times in the chest." Ciel paused to take a shakey breath.

"I must have lost conciousness, because the next thing i knew i was in a medical room. The doctors told me Sebastian here had found me and rescued me. I requested he join my staff as a bodyguard, and as i healed he took on the duties of a butler as well. He brought me back to health, and oversaw the reconstruction of my home. when i was well enough he brought me home, about two months ago. And last month he again rescued me from kidnappers who wanted my money and companies."

"My history is no where near as bad as yours, as you said, atleast i still have my aunt. I also still have my betrothed, Lady Elizabeth Midford, or Lizzy. i can never apologize enough for my horrible behaviour towards you," Ciel ended in a soft tone.

"Its alright Ciel," harry said, "We all have our burdens that we must bare." Ciel gave him a sad smile, nodding.

"Erm, sir? I mean Lord Potter, could you show me to the bathroom please?" Grell asked breakong the silence in the room.

"Of course, Follow me, Ciel would you like to stay for lunch?" asked harry.

" Yes, thank you Harry."

Stanfing harry led grell out of the room, once the door clpsed grell grabbed his arm and pilled him into the drawing room across the hall.

"You, I know yoir hiding something, what is it? besides of course your lucious body."

"Grell," came the voice of death from behind them.

"Lord Death, hehe, wha- what are you doong here?"

"Well i could feel your presence near my Master. I had to come and make sure my reaper knew to leave him alone." death said as Grells glamour fell.

"M-M-master?!" Grell screeched. Rubbing hhis ears harry hid behind death, peaking out from behind his shoulder.

"Yes, my master, the ruler over all my creations and myself, including you."

" But- but... No this beautiful man can't be your master! He is going to be mine! Oh to feel that beautiful body pressed against mine, his muscles, his soft skin. Oh what it will be to melt beneath him and run my hands along his chest." Grell said, hearts in his eyes as he swayed in place.

"He may be your mate, but he is also your boss, Grell. Master are you alright?"

"Yes, he caught me off gaurd... is he always like this?" harry asked.

"Yes from what i have heard of him, if you are sure i must get back." Placing Grells glamour back on, death sent him a glare before vanishing.

"Um, Grell? We should be getting back," Harry said opening the door.

" What? Oh yes, i suppose we should, but remember this my little harry, you are _MINE!_ " And with that grell left, leaving a gapping harry in the room. ' His? As in his MATE?' and with that last thought harry feighnted.

Coming to, harry found himself laying on the parlour couch. He could hear Severus yelling at someone, grell he supposed, and saw Sebastian next to him. Standing a little shakily, he smiled at Sebastian when he moved to help him.

" Severus, im fine. how about we all go and get some lunch?" Harry turned and walked out of the room, feeling like a mother duck as everyone trailed after him into the dinning room.

After a delicious lunch, and some small talk Ciel announced they were leaving. Showing the small group to the door, Harry paused as Sebastian touched his arm at the door.

Leaning down Sebastian whispered, "Grell may be beautiful young Harry, but you will be mine. And I _dont share."_ Straightening with a smile Sebastian left.

Again harry was left in the door gapping, wondering what the hell was wrong with those men. Shaking his head and storing his thoughts away to ponder later, harry went to the library. Joining Draco and Severus, he smiled. The rest of the day was pleasant, and harry forgot all about the reaper and demons words.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~grells a freak~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **pri-chan1410: thank you!**

 **chocoholic202: oh yes**

 **pandajfr: thank you, most stories i read only give a short backstory, i wanted to give mine a little more depth. Helps you understand what he left behind to become the man he is**

 **A/N: Alright, so i started posting another story i have been writing for awhile. I wont be updating it near as much, because im not at all sure where its going. Its kinda more like a time killer between writing these chapters. Please read it and tell me what you think.**


	13. make me a coffin

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters**.

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days later at breakfast, Beatrice came in with a letter she delivered to harry. Deciding to read it after eating, but guessing what it was, harry stated he would have an open schedule and reqrequested Stephen to do the same. Severus and Draco were to spend the day in the lab finishing the potions they needed around the house. Finishing up harry grabbed the letter, asked Stephen to have the carriage ready in an hour, and took it to the library to read.

 _Lord Potter-Black_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, for i have your first assignment. As i am sure you have read in the papers, we have a serial killer in london by the name of 'Jack the Ripper'. These killings are unacceptable, your job is to find him and put an end to him. I have sent word to ciel as well, you are to meet him at his london flat today no later than 9am._

 _yours,_

 _Queen Victoria_

Casting a tempus harry saw it was only 7:15, deciding it was better to be early, he made his way downstairs to grab his cloak. Leaving a note foe Draco and Severus, harry went outside to wait for stephen and the carriage. He didn't have to wait long, and soon they were off heading into town. The trip was spent with Harry wondering why they were meeting at a flat, when death had told him to go to the undertaker's first.

Arriving, harry exited the carriage and entered the large building infront of him. Following Stephen upstairs to Ciels flat, he knocked on the door. When it opened, harry was met with red. A woman dressed all in blood red was standing there, her hair as red as her clothes. behind her Harry could see Ciel, and an asian couple.

"Did we come at a bad time," harry asked stepping into the room. Before Ciel could answer harry was blindsided by a body wrapping around him.

" Oh sweet harry you have come back to me! oh i knew you couldnt stay away, oh how ive miased you," squealed Grell hugging harry harder.

"Grell! Get off the boy at once, i thought we were past this," said the woman in red. Grells arms dropped from around him and harry ran behind the closest person as Grell pouted.

" Yes Madam Red, forgive me," said grell hanging his head.

"Harry, this is my aunt, Madam red," Ciel gestured to the red lady. "and this is Lau, and Ram Mao," he geatured to the aisian couple. " Everyone, this is Lord Potter-Black."

"Pleaae call me harry," he said from behind hia human sheild. Looking up harry blushed as he saw he was hiding behind Sebastian. The memories of their last visit fashed through harrys mind, making his blush deepen. Easing out from behing the smirking demon harry made his way over to Ciel.

" So you recieved a letter as well?" harry asked willing his blush away.

"Yes, i thought we could go to the undertaker first. i have the detective reports, we can go over them on the way."

"Alright lets go, i suddenly feel like an animal in a zoo." They left the building and all got into ciels carriage, Stephen driving harrys behind them. Harry ended up between Ciel and Grell, with a hand sneaking under his leg every few minutes. Ariving at undertaker's building, harry fled the carriage running inside.

"Undertaker i need a coffin!" he screamed. getting grabbed from behind he was dragged into a ciffin with a body behind him.

" what kind of coffin My Lord?" whispered the undertaker's voice in his ear, making harry relax.

"Well i need two one for Grell and one for Sebastian. preferably made so they cannot escape unless opened from the outside." harry whispered back.

"Oh, joy haha! i have never made a coffin for a reaper or a demon before. I shall do my best to make them, My Lord, they should be done in a week."

"Thank you, shhh their coming in." They listened through the walls of the coffin as the searched for harry in the room.

"Well it looks like he may have gone out the back young master," came Sebastian's voice.

"Maybe he is hiding in a coffin," came from Madam Red.

"No, that might set him off, we should find undertaker though." said ciel. Moving in front of Harry, undertaker let out a low creepy laugh, making the door creak as he opened it.

"Oh, Visiters! hehe i guess we will have to continue this later darling," he said stepping out, making harry blush at the sight they must have made. Looking out he saw both Grell and Sebastian glaring at the chuckling undertaker. As fast as a snitch they wer both at the coffin, greaching in for his hand. This time they glared at each other, harry sneaking between them and going to sit next to the undertaker.

"Earl Phantomhive, have you finally agreed to let me build you a coffin? Oh it will be beautiful i have been planning it for years ill just need your measurements and-"

"No, we are here for information, nothing more," Ciel said interrupting undertaker.

" Fine, but first you must pay, before you ask any questions you must make me laugh."

"oh i have a great one," said lau. "On what side does a tiger have the most stripes? the outside!" Undertaker slapped an X aross his mouth.

"You are not allowed to speak again... Ever. Next!"

Madam Red got the same treatment for her filthy joke, neither harry or ciel heard it. Undertaker had covered Harry's ears, and Sebastian covered Ciels.

"That was disturbing to say the least, no more from you Madam. Your turn Earl."

"Perhaps, I could cover this undertaker?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"No, i do believe sweet harry here can tell me a joke for the Earl, if he agrees."

"Uh, sure... um oh i got one," leaning closter harry whispered in his ear. "As the master of death i have two mates, one is a demon the other is a reaper. To protect my virginity, i plan to lock them both in custom made coffins made by the oldest reaper when i find them."

Leaning back harry smiled, watching undertaker's eyes widen as what harry told him processed. After a minute undertaker burst out laughing, he laughed so hard it shook the store, knocking coffins over.

" Ah, hahaha, oh harry. hehe th-that is just hilarious, haha" Undertaker laughed drool dribbling down his chin, shaking with his laughter. "hehe oh yes that earned your information, and more, harry you will be coming back to my coffin before leaving today."

"No he wont!" yelled Sebastian and Grell together, again glaring at the undertaker.

"Sebastian! what is wrong with you today? It is no concern of ours what harry does in his spare time. Undertaker what can you tell us about the bodies?" Ciel asked.

"Oh yes, well for the last few weeks, i have found some of my newest customers were incomplete."

"What do you mean, incomplete?"ask Lau.

"He meens, some peices are missing, maybe bones or organs," Harry said distracted, he was still staring at Sebastian. He blushed when they all turned his way with schocked faces.

"Harry is correct, a very specific part too, care to guess harry?" ask undertaker.

"The reproductive organs, more than likely the uterus, or the egg sacks." Again they stared at him in shock, again he blushed.

"Why yes indeed, have you been spying on my guests harry? Oh you naughty boy, ill show you my coffin that way you dont see any of those nasty female parts."said undertaker pulling harry into his lap.

" Would you really?" asked harry. "Good, i was tired of tryong to find it in the dead of night. Ohy lovely undertaker, finally we shall be together again!" cried harry dramatically, draping himself over the undertaker. Quockly he was ua ked away and sandwiched between two bodys.

Looking up he blushed, he was trapped between Grell and Sebastian, both growling at undertaker again. Harrys heart sped up and he felt a stirring in his lower abdomen. 'No please not now,' Harry thought, 'think of something nasty, draco on a speedo... No thats making it worse! Dumbledore in a speedo! oh gross, now im a sexual.'

"Harry will not be in need of your... services mr undertaker, tonight or anyother night." said Sebastian icily.

"Oh is that so?" asked undertaker calmly. Harry hid his face on Grells chest, unable to move or look anyone in the eye. He felt the arms around him tighten, before loosening and a hand on his lower back guiding him to the door.

"O think it is time to leave, we have gotten all the information we need," Sebastian said curtly.

"Harry, we still need to talk, ill be over to your house tonight, hehe tah love" underyaker said disappearing back to his coffin. Leaving the store, Harry walked to his carriage before getting pulled into a chest.

"You are mine harry, not his. I will be there tonight, do not doubt that" Sebastians silky voice drifted into his ear softly. Getting pulled away, he found himself against another chest.

" You are mine harry, i do not share, you are _my_ _mate_. no one else will ever touch you," whispered Grell before leaning down and brushing his lips against harrys. Smirking at the demon he turned and entered the other carriage. Sebastian then growled pulling harry to him and pressed his lips to Harry's. Giving the man a small smile he also jumped into the carriage and it pulled away, and left.

Harry got into his cariage, and the ride home was a blur. ariving home, Harry dazidly walked up to his room and lay down. He needed a break, deciding a nap was called for he got under the covers. ' Maybe this was all a dream, yeah thats it a dream,' was harrys last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **~~~~~~~~~~i hate those reapers~~~~~~~~~**

 **Shadowemperor2031: the big fight wont be for a few more chapters sadly**

 **Pri-chan1410: I'm not sure but we will see**

 **Pamdajfr: Harry will have it bad for the next few chapters sadly**


	14. a late night meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later that night at dinner, Harry told his housemates about what they learned. He then proceeded to tell them about Grell and Sebastians actions, and the order he placed with undertaker. They all had a good laugh over the coffins, with Draco and severus laughing over Harry's oblivious nature. They explained to him that the two were marking their territory, much like Kreacher had with the kitchen. As dessert was beimg served, the window behind harry shattered.

Jumping up, wands drawn, they turned to the window to find undertaker wrestling with Grell. Sebastian standing off to the side, calm as you please, watching them.

"Merlins beard! Have any of you beasts learned how to use the front door? Or atleast know how to knock before entering ones home?" yelled Severus, sending a stinging hex at the two on the floor. Yelping, they jumped apart, Grell hiding behind Sebastian.

"Our apologies gentlemen," Sebastian started, "but the undertaker here wouldn't stop talking about doing... things."

"Regardless, it is inpolite to crash theough a window during dessert. Of you will excuseus we intend to finnish oir dinner before dealimg with ruffians such as yourselves." Draco sniffed before waving his wand and fixing the window. Turning back around, the three sat back down, and started on their dessert. Blinking shocked, the three non-humans walked to the table and sat down.

"As we were saying before the interruption, they are fighting over you harry. Think of it as the one who wins gets permission to court you," draco said.

"So basically, working towards marriage?" asked Harry.

"Exactly hary," Severus said, "they are fighting for the right to date you before marriage. Now, draco and i shall help you through the process, but you have to make the decision. You can say no, but it could cause you to feel as if part of you were missing, as though you were incomplete."

"So, your saying i have the true control? No matter what, how ever this ends is my choice not theirs?"

"Yes, but they can try to influence your decision with gifts or actions, depending what kind of person they are." Draco told him. Nodding harry finished his dessert and set down his fork.

"Excuse us gemtlemen but the undertaker and i need to have a discussion." Standing Harry motioned with his head for the man to follow him and left the room. Sebastian and Grell rose to follow bit were pished back onto their chairs and stuck there.

" Gentlemen, you are going to leave. you will not return tonight.and you will keep your fighting outside my house" said Severus in an icy voice scaring both men.

In harrys bedroom, undertaker and harry were talking about Harry's coffins.

"So I'll build them, and you will have death put the enchantments on them?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah, I know the spells, but im not sure im powerful enough to cast them for your kind."

"Ok, so we have it all planned out, now tell me, how do you feel about knowing what their intentions are. I know you have to be scared, i havent even talked to my mate yet and im terrified."

"Wait, you met him already? Who is he? Do i know him... is he hot?"

" Yes, yes yes and hes... downstairs grillimg yours for information..."

"What?!" Harry screamed, standing and heading for the door. Grabbing harry and throwing him on the bed, Umdertaker straddled him sitting on his stomach. Struggling harry tried to buck him off, this went on for several minutes.

Exhausted, harry gave up finally layimg still umder the larger man. Then, he noticed their position and blushed so hard it spread down his chest, which was bare as he had changed into a pair of sweats to sleep. This was how Severus found them, breathing heavily, undertaker ontop of a flushed harry with sweat shining on his chest.

"Er... this isnt what it looks like..." said undertaker, looking at Severus and blushing.

" Oh so you werent restraining Harry from running downstairs to yell at me for threatening his mates?" asked severus calmly, a smile twiching at his lips.

" Then its exactly what it looks like," undertaker laughed.

"If you are finished, i would like a word with you Mr Undertaker."

"oh, um... yes of course" Climbing off harry, he walked to the door and followed Severus down the hall.

"I do so hate those reapers," Sebastian said, as he ran back to phantomhive manor that night.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~hell aint so bad~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **sadowemperor2031: right? great for a second father figure**

 **Pri-chan1410: it will get so much better!**

 **pandajfr:he finds it funny, watching them fight over harry.**

 **archerongoddess** **: Probably, but i kinda like my mistakes, proves im human.**

 **cayk zomby: i hope to finish it!**

 **alright guys, let me know what you think, this will probably be my shortest chapter for this story.**


	15. of nargles and invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

the next morning, rolling over Severus immediately missed the warmth he had just left. Jerking awake severus sat up and looked to his side. laying there still sleeping, was undeetaker, remembering last night Severus smiled. 'Thats right, i found my mate' the half vampire thought.

He knew his students use to call him a bat, his fellow professors always use to laugh at how close they were. Given he never tried to stop these rumors, they had run rampant. He didnt really mind, he had liked the fear they had created for his classes.

Getting out of bed, severus gathered his clothes for the day and left to the bathroom. Bathed and dressed, he re-entered his room to wake his mate.

" undertaker, it is time to get up. we do not want you wasting the day away lounging in bed." Rubbing his eyes, undertaker sat up and looked around, Spotting severus, he smiled.

" good morning, oh dear what time is it?"

" Time to get up, thats what time, if i rememner you have some coffins to build for my son."

" Oh yes! I mist get that done, hehe, that demon wont know what hit him, haha." Laughing he quickly got up and all but ran from the room. Shaking his head with a smile, Severus left and traveled down to the dining room finding he was the last to enter.

"I apologize for my lateness, I had something to take care of."

"Thats alright," said draco, "if i had a guest in bed i would be late too." He sent harry a smirk, causing the brunette to stick his tounge out at him.

"Dont be jealous Draco, oneday you will find someone that meats your rediculously high standards," harry said.

"I prefer a lover of high quality, they must keep me satisfied," draco sniffed before chuckling. Going through the morning routine of schedules, Sev and Draco finishing potions, and harry reading and working on his businesses, they ate their breakfasts. As they were rising harry felt his wards going off in the rear, just passed the gardens.

" It seems we have an unexpected guest. John, you will join me, they have entered the gardens." Rising they all left, the snakes to the basement, harry and john to the gardens.

Walking calmly through the gardens, knowing if the person was a threat they would be unconcious, they made their way to the shrine. rounding the last hedge, harry stopped spotting a head of white blonde hair at one of the benches. His breath caught, he could see it was female but he didnt dare hope. and then the girl spoke.

"I can see why death chose this place to put you harry. It is completely clear of nargles and whrachsperts. Did you know theres a crumplehorned snorkack just outside your wards? daddy would have loved to see it."

"Luna..."

" Yes harry?" Luna turned and smiled at him. harry blinked, stunned, before running and gathering the small girl in a fierce hug.

"Merlin Luna, your here" harry whispered, tears falling. " I'd hoped, but i didn't think I'd ever see you again. I tried Luna, i tried to save you, but i made them pay."

"Its alright harry, dying wasnt so bad. Death was very nice afterwords, he let me spend some time with my mum. She was more beautiful than I remember, she told me i had to come back that you would need me again. Death told me where to find you, hes a strange nargle, but he told me where to find you."

"Remind me to thank him later, come on your living here now. I wont let you stay anywhere else, the others will just have to deal with it." Harry laughed wiping tears from his cheeks. Taking lunas hand, he lead her back to the house and pulled her to the library with him.

"Oh harry, this is wonderful just look at those chairs. i bet they are quite comfortable, along with the couch. i bet they feel just like the cousions in your sun room upstairs."

"Not quite, the cousions are better, "Harry admitted with a smile. Luna was back, this was the girl he remembered from before Malfoy manor. "So, do you know where you want to sleep or would you like a tour? have you already seen the house?"

"My room is the purple room across from yours, and you really should start on that training room, sirius and Neville will need it."

"Well i guess we need to change your walls, do you need clothes?"

"Oh yes but thats for tomorrow, can we go see Kreacher? i have a potion for him."

"of course," Harry said rising to lead luna down to the kitchens, unsurprised as she passed through the ward. Luna always was Kreachers favorite.

"Mistress Luna!" Kreacher cried flinging himself at the small girl.

"Hello Kreacher, is your leg still bothering you? I have a potion to fix that here with me."

" Oh yes, mistress Luna, but I's not be needing potions. none be workong on house elves."

"This one will, it was made special, it will fix you right up and make you younger to keep up with harry here, since none of us age anymore."

Taking the potion and looking to harry for permission, Kreacher downed it. You could see the change immediately in about a minute he looked almost exactly like Dobby, but with a longer nose. Kreacher tentatively took a few steps, then ran around the room when he felt no pain. Yeah, he was better

"Oh thank you so much Mistress! kreacher be making your favorite for dinners tonight!" Harry watched, smiling as Kreacher hugged lunas legs then started getting ingredients for dinner. Pulling luna from the room, they made their way upstairs to fix her bedroom.

Later, at lunch Eric came in woth a letter for harry.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black_

 _You are cordially invited to a ball being held tomorrow at 9, dress is formal. you are permitted to bring two guests with you._

 _sincerely_

 _The Viscount of Druitt_

"Draco, you shall accompany luna and myself to a ball tomorrow. We will ne going shopping for Luna's wardrobe tomorrow, so we will pick up formal clothes then."

"Why do i have to go?"

" Because i have to bring two guests, and can you really see Severus at anything he is not required to attend?"

"Fine but i reserve the right to complain."

"Duely noted."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Pri-chan1410: just wait until the fight for harry**

 **pandajfr: they are unimportant until harry deams them so**


	16. a party to remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day found Harry Luna and Draco walking around muggle London. They had already bought Luna's wardrobe, now they were looking for formal wear for that night. Spotting a talor's shop, they entered, asking the clerk if they made formal wear. They said they could, but it would take a few days. They ordered some anyway for any future functions they had to attend.

After getting measured and picking the colours, they left moving to diagon alley. Finding the talor shop, they each ordered a muggle outfit for that night. Harrys was green, Dracos were blue, and Luna picked lavender. After getting measured they were asked to come back in an hour or so for pickup.

Down the alley a ways, they found a jewelers and decided to pick up something for Luna. They let her wonder around, letting her pick her own jewlery. She picked an earing and necklace set with amathyst stones, it would match her dress perfectly. After making the purchase, they decided to wander the alley for a bit.

After a time, they returned to the talor to pick up their clothes, and headed home. The ride was quick, and soon they were heading inside. while Luna. went to put her new clothes away, Harry and Draco made their way to the dinning room for lunch. They were met by Severus, aslo coming up for lunch.

"Hello boys, did you have a nice trip," severus asked as he sat down.

" Yeah, we got a new wardrobe for luna and ordered a few formal outfits we have to pick up next week," said Harry, aslo sitting down with Draco. A moment later Luna joined them at the table.

" Harry i thought you should know, you will be meeting old friends tonight. I wont spoil the surprise, but i think you will be happy when you see them," she said as she sat down.

"Got it, so dont choke or freak out when i see them, right?"

"Exactly, but one of them will be a shock, so dont drink your second champage flute until after you see them."

"Alright Luna, no more prodictions at the table, it makes for a bad appetite," said severus as food was served. They ate in relative silence, a few words spoken here and there. Finishing up, draco followed Severus back to the basememt while harry and luna went up to the sun room.

After dinner, Harry, Luna, and Draco were dressed and waiting for the carriage to pick them up. Harry was never one for high class functions, and he was a little nervous, he still had no clue how to dance. Resigned to only dance with Luna tonight, he knew something was bound to go wrong. The carriage arrivarrived and they were off.

The ride to Viscount Druitts home was long, almost two hours, but it passed easily. Talking amongst themselves quietly, until lunas eyes glazed over.

"Oh, wel that's unexpected," She said coming back to herself with a frown.

"Who was it Luna," asked Draco. "Who are we going to have a problem with?"

"Oh no, just a surprise, a new... view of a new friend." She smiled this time, but Harry could see there was more to it.

"Don't worry Lulu, we wont leave you alone for even a second." harry said, gaining an even bigger smile from the small blonde, as they arived. Getting out with Luna on his arm, they announced themselves to be intoduced when entering.

"Introducing Lord Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy, and Heiress Lovegood-Potter." They made their way down the stairs, Three men coming to meet them.

" Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to have you at my ball. And what a beautiful little bird you have with you, oh so beautiful!" exclaimed a tall blonde man, now known as the Viscount of Druitt.

" Viscount, this is not what we came over for. Apologies, He is much like a child, can never focus on one thing. Unless of course it is a beautiful woman." said the second man, a tall brunette. Next to him was a man about as tall as draco, with curley light brown hair down to his shoulders. He was wearing a mask, hiding half his face including his eyes, but harry felt he knew that smile from somewhere.

"Well, no one can resist a beautiful woman, but if you would excuse us, we would like to speak to Madam Red." Harry said, wanting to get away from the masked man. Walking over tothe woman in red, harry grabbed a flute of champagne.

"Oh, Lord Potter-Black, how wonderful to see you dear. I must say have you have impeccable timing, my neice is about to arrive," said Madam Red, pointing to the door. Turning, Harry couldn't help himself, he tried, and burst out laughing at the pair that came in the door.

Standing there, a look of horror dawning on his face as he saw Harry, stood Ciel. He was escorted by Sebastian, and was wearing a rather fetching, pink dress and a black wig that almost matched his hair colour. He had pulled part of the wig over his right eye, trying to hide his contract mark. Angrily he marched over to the still laughing harry, Sebastian following, fighting a smile.

"Auntie, what is harry doing here? you said no one would recognize me," Ciel asked.

"haha, oh sorry, ha, but you couldn't have fooled me even of you had become a girl. i can see through almost every disguise, unless you wear a mask like that man over there." Harry laughed pointing to the man from before who was looking their way.

"Wait, is that Ciel?! is this what you meant Luna?" demanded draco.

"Of course, i told you we would have a new veiw of a new friend. But you really should have chosen blue, it would bring out the purple of your eye." Luna said dreamily, staring off at the refreshments table.

" Oh yes, Madam Red, Ciel, this is Luna my adopted sister... or one of them," harry added, remembering draco telling them about her death.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Lovegood," said Sebastian, bowing and kissing her knuckles.

"So, _Lady Phantomhive,_ why are you dressed this way?" asked Harry.

" Well, we are watching a suspect, the Viscount Druitt. He is the only one who had no alibis, the only one that fit." said Ciel.

"Ah, i see... Well good luck with that, i think i shall take Luna to get a drink. Excuse us," Harry said, leading Luna away. They arived at the refreshments table, and Harry Grabbed both of them another drink. He paused in raising it to his lips remembering Luna's prediction from earlier.

"Luna?" said a voice beside them. "Oh merlin, it is you, I thought you were dead, how are you here?"

" The same way you are Ronald, death sent me back, I was needed here." said Luna, Turning to the redhead. " You however, Were not needed here, you were given a choice, the veil is not one way. You chose to die, you felt guilty for your hand in Harry's death. Yes Hermione and Ginny killed him, but it was you that shot the first spell. It was you who couldn't accept harry for who he is, and it is you who will live with the guilt until you apologize. Harry trusted you, he loved you as a brother and you betrayed him, all for an uptight bookworm, who wouldnt even sleep with you."

"LuLu, thats enough," said harry putting a hand on her shoulder. "We are not here to cause a scene, we are here as guests, and to help Ciel solve this case. Ron, if you would like to talk, you can go wait with the coaches, ask for Stephen, or Lord Potters driver, and wait in the carriage. This event wont last to much longer, now please excuse us, we have friends to get back to."

"Harry..." ron whispered, tears in his eyes, staring in wonder at his dead brother.

" Later ron... just go wait for us..." Harry turned and Luna led them back to the group.

"Harry, are you okay? Who was that at the refreshment table?" asked Draco.

"It was ron... Hes here, and he wants to talk. i told him to wait in the carriage, if i have to talk to him it will be where im comfortable. where are Ciel and Sebastian?"

" Ciel went off with Viscount Druitt shortly after you left, and Sebastian just disappeared. Im not to worried Ciel will be alright, and we can always go over tomorrow if you want to check."

" Yeah, well how about we leave, ive had about enough for tonight. The calming draught is starting to wear off," said harry. Nodding they all turned and started to walk to the door, when they were stopped by a voice.

" Excuse me, Lord _Black,_ could i speak to you for a moment," it was the gentleman in the mask.

" Of course, but only a moment, i am quite tired and still have a long trip home."

"Oh I will only ask a few questions, first, Why are you here with ' _the amazing bouncing ferret'?_ Second, How are my family businesses? and finally, how bloody hell did you die?!"

"Padfoot..." Harry whispered turning to look at the man before fainting. the last thing he saw was sirius rushing forward, pulling off his mask to catch him.

 **~~~~~~~~~moony padfoot prongs~~~~~~~**

 **Shadowemperor2031: i try not to ill explain.**

 **Pri-chan1410: she is and she will** **stay**

 **mizzrazz72** **: indeed**

 **archerongodess: thanks :)**

 **A/N: alright, i know you all hate the spelling mistakes i made. i feel the need to explain, my computer broke down so i have been having to use my phone for the last 10 chapters. i do try to spell check before doing reviews but somethings just slip through. Sorry for the mistakes, ill get my computer back soon though.**


	17. old friends, new roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dray, did you get the name of the hippogriff that trampled me? I think i want to take him to court, and sue him for half his feathers," said Harry, coming to.

"Well, there was no hippogriff, and I'm not my cousin, but i do have a pain potion," said a voice to Harry's right. Harry bolted upright, looking to the ownee of the voice.

"Sirius!" he yelled launching himself at the man, hugging him close, praying this wasn't a dream.

"Bambi, you know i love you... but i need air!"

"Sorry!" harry squeaked releasing him, but staying in his lap. "Your here, your alive, this isnt a dream is it? If this is a dream, I'm never waking up, ill stay comatose forever."

"But harry, then you wouldnt protect ron from dragon tearing him to shreds," came Luna's voice from the door. Looking up harry saw her and Draco, both smiling at him, before entering and coming to sit on his bed.

"Your right, dray no killing ron until after i talk to him. God this is real, your real," turning with tears in his eyes harry smiled at his godfather.

" Last i checked, now care to enlighten me on how you all died, why you are living with snivilus, and please can i stay?" They spent the next hour telling him about all that had happened after he went through the veil. His arms had curled around harry and had squeezed tighter and tighter as the story went. By the end he was frothing at the mouth.

"Where is the little weasle! I'll kill him myself, how could he turn on you like that! I'll kill him with my bare hands," Sirius screamed, jumping up and storming towards the door.

"Padfoot no! No one can kill him he is still my brother! He shot a stinging hex the girls killed me," yelled harry, stopping sirius in his tracks.

" Harry, he attacked you, over something you had no control over. How can you just forgive him?"

"I havent forgiven him, but i do want to hear him out. Luna said he went through the veil on his own. He killed himself, over my death he basically committed suicide, I'd like to know why."

"Fine, i will give him until tomorrow, but i am sleeping in the next room i wont have him anywhere near you. Not until I trust him not to try to hurt you again."

"Thank you paddy..." harry whispered hugging sirius tightly. " Okay, where are you hiding him, dray" he asked turning to draco.

"Um... sev was in charge of weasl-y, so you would have to ask him," Draco muttered refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

" Hmm, ok no, tell me the truth Draco, where is ron?"

"He might be in the unfinished training room, or the potions lab, or maybe...the dungeons sev added," draco turned and ran from the room knowing harry would be mad. There was a minute of silence, then he yelled.

"Severus Snape!" the doors blew off their himges, flying through the opposite walls. oh yeah he was pissed, Draco almost felt bad for his godfather... Almost. Harry marched downstairs, his magic flying around him destroying everything that wasn't protected.

" Harry, calm down, you must understand-" began Severus.

" Calm down? CALM DOWN?! why do i havedungeon cells in my house! After everything what possessed you to think you could do this? Why the hell would i want those bloody torcher chambers here after everything i went through" screamed Harry.

" well i thought-"

"You thought wrong! You will be taking them out by hand Snape, and this bloody lab will be lovked down until there is no trace of them left in my house! You are a guest, and nothing more, i thought i could trust you! Go get him out now!"

Severus ran from the room a hurt look on his face. He didn't mean to upset harry, he just wanted somewhere safe to keep intruders from hurting the boy. He had come to love Harry like a son, just like draco and he only wanted the best for them. Opening the cell door he told ron to go upstairs, that harry was waiting for him and began to take oit the cells.

Ron was confused, he could have sworn he saw tears on his dead professors face. No,that cant be, the old bat had no feeings. Going towards the stairs he saw harry, and he knew he was right, harry was crying. Ron knew je deserved to be locked up, he had helped kill harry. he may not have shot the spell , but he had brought his murderer with him.

"Hey, you okay harry?"

"I'm fine ron, come on, lets go talk..." Leading Ron upstairs to the drawing room, harry wiped the tears from his face.

"Harry listen, im sorry... You were right, i should have known Ginny was lying. I meen, yyou hadnt seen her since the funerals, you hid at grimmauld place for two years. Hell, hermione and i had to go there just to see you. I knew something was up, but i guess i just thoight you were mourning and hiding out from the reporters."

"For a while i was, but ron why did you do it? You didn't kill me, why did you go through the veil?"

" Because i helped... Luna was right, at the time i was so wrapped up in hermione and my relationship i wasn't thinking about you. And she killed you along with Ginny. It was my fault, it was my idea to go early to talk to you. then when you said you were... you know, that way, i guess i freaked out. F-Fred was that way too, and then you were gone. My best friend, my favorite brother, and i realized i had nothing left. Mum was just a shell, she had been like that since the battle, George died in mungo's, fred was killed. You were all i had leftband i let them kill you..." Ron was crying, tears sliding doen his cheeks.

" So, i left mione, i couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I figured why not, atleast that way i could have you back. Figured if i died i could join you, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Instead i ended up at the party somehow, and then i saw Luna. I guess i hoped if she was alive you might be too, maybe she could help me find you. I guess instead you found me, and i dont blame them for locking me up, i deserved it really."

"No ron you didn't, it was the one thing they knew i didnt want in my house and snape put it in anyway. They are horrible, torcher chambers, they bring back so many nightmares..."

"Actually, they weren't that bad, there was a bed and a loo. A right sight better than Malfoy dungeons, it was comfortable." Harry looked down, now fefeeling bad for yelling at Severus the way he did. He knew he would have to appologize, and that he should have listened.

"So you have no where to go now?" Harry asked ron quietly.

" I can find a place, dont worry, I understand if you don't want me here."

"No, its not that, i have plenty of spare rooms. Sirius will be staying and i have Severus and draco living here along with Luna. I was foing to see, if you can get along with everyone, if you wanted to stay here..."

"I-if your sure, yeah mate id love to, but will they be alright with it? i meen i know Snape knew what i did, and Malfoy will never really like me-"

" Harry, i need to talk to you about- oh hello, i didnt know tou had a guest shall i come back" asked undertaker, climbing theough the window.

" No its fine, undertaker this is Ron, Ron this is undertaker, a grim reaper."

" Uh... nice to meet you" squeaked Ron.

" A pleasure to meet you Ron, now harry i finished the coffins yoy just need to call... our friend to enchamt them for you and i will bring them over as soon as he is done."

" Oh right! i completely forgot, ill ask him tonight before bed."

" Good good, now where is that mate of mine, it feels like its been ages since i saw him."

"Oh he should be down stairs, but let me come with you i need to appologise to him. Ron go pick out a room we will talk more tomorrow." Harry led undertaker down stairs to find Severus. They found him still taking down the cells, tear marks on his face. Feeling downright awful, harry ran over and hugged him feeling tears well in his eyes.

"im sorry I didn't listen to you, im sorry for yelling. i just... they just..." he couldnt continue, sobbing into Severus' back he cried harder.

" I understand harry, i should have spoken to you about it before i put them in. I knew you wouldn't like it but i thought it would be safer than letting a danger walk around our house." Severus tuened and wrapped harry in a hug, glad that the boy wasn't truly mad at him.

"Your like a son to me Harry, you, Draco, and Luna are the children i could never have. i was just thinking of you and keeping you three safe."

Harry left the basement, after another hug from Severus and one from undertaker. Feeling the weight of the day, Harry decided it was time to go to bed. Entering his room, Draco was waiting on his bed. He didnt say anything, just crawled under the blanket, and held harry close. He seemed to know, even without asking, that harry needed him. Harry had never beenmore thankful to draco, as he cried himself to sleep in the blondes arms.

 **~~~~~~~~~~crying on the inside~~~~~~~~~** **thanks guys glad to know you love it! sorry its been a very busy week, but im not dead, promise.**


	18. a day to rest just kidding!

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, harry woke up to Draco leaving his bed.

"Hey, come back here you stole my warm," Harry mumbled, burrowing under the blankets.

"I stole your warm?" Draco chuckled. "What are you five? Get up, its breakfast time and I'm hungry, i hope Kreacher made pancakes this morning."

"No. I'm not up for peopling today, im going to stay here and get my warm back."

" Merlin Potty, it wont be that bad... Dont make me get Severus in here."

"Empty threat, im not leaving, its cold, there are humans here. Those things are scary, they ask inane questions, and they stare at me. If your not coming back then leave, im going to potato today." Harry heard him move across the room, heard the door open and close. Settling down again, harry got comfortable and started to drift off to sleep.

"Harry James, get up from that bed and get dressed!" Severus yelled, making harry jump and fall from his bed. Sitting up and glaring at the blonde behind Severus, harry got up, a pout on his face.

"Oh yes, please pout all you like, but you are not hiding away. You invited them to stay, dont give me those puppy dog eyes young man. Get dressed, And call death to enchant those coffins." and with that Severus swept from the room.

"I really hate you right now, you know that," harry pouted at draco grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

" Yes, and i love you too, now hurry up, i want food!" Finally dressed Harry called death and gave him his task. He then followed draco out of the room. About half way down the hall, Ron and sirius came out of their rooms. Leading everyone down to the dinning room, Harry continued to pout.

"Harry stop, you can't pout. If you pout Kreacher wont eat, if Kreacher doesn't eat none of us will eat. Do you want me to starve? You know what, if you dont stop I'll tell Severus how ticklish you are," warned draco.

" You wouldn't dare," harry stared at the blonde widwide eyed.

"Try me, i will tell Kreacher about how you dont eat on Tuesday because he doesn't cook it for you."

" No! He needs a day off, if you tell him he will over work himself!"

"Then stop pouting."

"Fine." Harry stopped pouting, instead he dragged his feet.

"Wait, you said Kreacher? As in that nasty, vile thing that use to live in Grimmauld place?" Sirius asked. Everyone stopped behind harry, draco and ron backing up slowly wanting to stay out of range. Harry had been protective of Kreacher since he had saved him from greyback, injuring himself to save harry.

" Sirius, if you want to keep your head, apologize now," Draco whispered.

" What? Why? He is, he is disrespectful, smelly, insulti- gah" Sirius' sentence cut off as he was thrown back and pinned to the wall. Harry turned, a look of fury on his face.

"Do not ever insult Kreacher in this house or around me ever again Sirius. That 'vile, discusting thing' saved my life from fenrir greyback. That 'thing' was severely injured to the point of almost dying. He has done nothing to deserve the way you treated him. You will watch your words around him or you will be out on your arse before you can say Quiddich!" harry yelled in his face, before turning and stomping off, releasing sirius to fall in a heap on the floor.

"Is he serious? Kreacher, my house elf Kreacher, saved his life," sirius asked Ron shakily.

"Yeah, fenrir got his leg going for harrys neck, and Kreacher stabbed him, yelling 'this is for my misstress and no one hurts master harry'."

"And harry is extremely protective of him, before Luna came, Kreacher could barely move around. He stayed in the kichens most of the time, Harry warded it so it was like his personal sanctuary." said draco, helping sirius stand back up.

" What does luna have to do with this?" sirius asked.

"Luna came here with a potion for him from... a friend, and it... well... oh juat come on youll see," said draco leading them the rest of the way to the dining room. Entering they saw harry sitting at the head of the table, holding a young house elf in his lap,still looking upset with luna whispering to them both.

"Master wheezy, Nasty Master, what is you doing here?" asked the house elf.

"Hello Kreacher," said Ron politely, "we just arived last night. Im glad to see you are better than the last time i saw you."

"Oh yes, Master wheezy, Mistress Luna gave Kreacher potion from death, and it made Kreacher better it did." Sirius stood in the doorway, wide eyes staring at the house elf.

" No, thats not Kreacher, Kreacher is old and he hates everyone," he said.

"No, thats kreacher, after you died, harry had a talk with him. We learned how regulus died, and after giving him a locket, He wasn't so bad anymore, he still hates muggleborns though." Said ron.

"No, just granger," corrected draco, taking his seat beside harry.

"Black if you do not remove yourself from the doorway, i will have no choice but to hex you." Sirius jumped at the voice behind him, allowing severus and undertaker to enter the room.

" Sorry snivilus, im kind of having a mental break down here" snarled Sirius.

" Stop Sirius, you will not insult my family in my own home. Severus, undertaker, please sit since i cant potato today, we will all be going into town. Might as well get some shopping done, ron and sirius need clothes, and severus you need more potions ingredients. Now everyone sit, i will not listen to draco whine about how hungry he is again."

"Oh, Kreacher be bringing breakfast now," the elf said, popping away as everyone sat down at the table. Popping back in with breakfast, everyone waited until kreacher started eating, then filling their plates the tucked in. Going through the morning routine of the workers schedules, sirius and ron watched, seeing first hand how much of a Lord harry had become. After finishing up, they all gathered their cloaks and loaded up into the carriage.

Spending hours in town, they were just finishing up when they ran into Ciel and madam red. At seeing harry, both Sebastian and Grell rushed forward, stopping just infront of him, growling at each other. Skirting around them, Harry greeted the others.

"Madam, Ciel, glad to see you are alright after you disappeared last night."

" Yes, it turns out he was the wrong man, but he was in the slave business. Selling young women off as slaves, or whores in the back room of his manor, completely barbaric." said ciel.

"Oh Ciel, dont worry so much about it, maybe you are looking in the wrong direction,"Said madam red soothingly.

"Or maybe not," harry said glancing at the woman calculatingly. "I think i may know who did it, but i will have to look into it. I suspect they may have had help, to cover their alibi."

" Oh you boys are too serious," twittered madam red nervously, glancimg at harry. " Well it was wonderful to spend some time with you Ciel, but i must be off. Grell, stop playing with Sebastian its time to go."

"Coming madam," said Grell, sending one last glare at Sebastian and a smile to Harry, following the woman away to a carriage.

"I do so hate that man," said Sebastian from next to harry, making the smaller man jump.

"Make some noise will you, dont scare me like that," said harry a hand on his chest over his racing heart.

"My apologies, i did not mean to frighten you, sweet harry," Sebastian said taking harrys hand and kissing his knuckles. Blushing harry yanked his hand back, turning back to Ciel.

"A-anyway, we were going to s-stop by and make sure you were alright but seeing you are, i think its time to go. C-come-on guys, hes fine lets go home." harry said quickly walking towards Stephen and the carriage.

" But mate-" started ron.

"I said lets go," Squeaked harry climbing into the carriage. Severus and draco chuckled, Luna smiled, and Ron and Sirius exchanged confused looks before following harry. Climing in harry called for them to leave, and they were on their way home.

'Merlin, what a day. I'm going to my room and im going to potato for the rest of the day. I dont care what Severus thinks," thought harry on the way home. And true to his word, harry was a bed potato for the rest of the day, having Luna bring him books to read.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~ribbit ribbit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **pandajfr** **: its a mess but when has his life not been?**

 **pri-chan1410: thank you!**

 **mizzrazz72: yes he was, and yes they are.**

 **Lady** **kaiki: as you wish my lady**


	19. finding the magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

a few days later, just before lunch, Ciel stopped by with Sebastian.

" Sorry to intrude on short notice but i need your help," Ciel said to Harry.

"All right what can i help you with, and if its illegal can i join?"

" I need- Wait, what? your the guard dog to the queen you can't do illegal things. Your job is to uphold the law, to the queens specifications."

"Says who? I'll have you know, I j-walk, cheat at poker and chess, and occasionally steal," said Harry.

" I knew it! Theres no way you could have beat me at chess mate, you play worse then a monkey," exclaimed ron walking into the library where they were gathered.

" Damn, you were eavesdropping again weren't you?" asked Harry.

" No, i was just... walking by, yeah we'll go with that."

"Anyway what did you meed help with Ciel," harry asked refocussing the young Earl's attention.

" Right, i need clothes, commoners clothes, we are doing a stake out tonight, and i need to look like a street rat," answered Ciel.

"Psh, that all? Yeah okay ill help you but im coming with you tonight. If you catch Jack, i want to be there. I have some questions for... them," harry said standing to lead Ciel out off the room.

"Sebastian sit!" Harry called turning at the door. To his surprise and amusement, the demon sat down imediatly. " Haha, I didn't think that would work," he giggled at Ciel, who was chuckling behind his hand. " Now stay, be a good boy and you'll get a treat." Harry said as he led Ciel away, ignoring the glaring demon behind them.

Getting Ciel into a ratty outfit, that would make anyone igmore him as a street rat, Harry got into his own outfit. Harry looked more thuggish than ratty, making him look homeless but dangerous.

" Hey. yyou want to have lunch here? We can head out to wherever after a while, but its passed lunch and i missed breakfast this morning." Harry said, he really had missed breakfast. Harry had slept in after having stayed up most of the night to finish a business contract for one of the potter companies.

"Of course, I am feeling rather peckish myself, a late lunch sounds lovely." Ciel answered following harry down to the kitchen. Harry poked his head through the door, calling out to the little elf.

" Hey Kreacher, Can we get a few sandwiches? We missed lunch and you know i love your sandwiches."

"Yes master Harry, Kreacher be making and bringing to the library." Kreacher reploed starting on the food.

"thanks Kreacher," harry said pulling his head back out.

" Your cook has an awfully weird name, and he is rather uneducated for a cook," Ciel said following harry back to the library.

"Yeah, hes a bit off, but he is family and in a round about way we love him," harry said entering the library. He saw ron looking through the shelves for a defence book, and Sebastian was still in the exact same chair. In his hands was the transfiguration text harry had been reading when they arrived.

'Shit,' Harry thought, 'they dont know about us yet!'

"This is rather interesting, Harry, tell me where did you come across such a text. I had thought they were all burned in the witch burnings years ago," Sebastian asked still looking through the book.

" Oh um... its... its mine, actually. It was a school book, um you know for that boarding school i went to... along with everyone else in my house..." Just then Kreacher popped in set the tray of sandwiches down and popped back out. Ciels eyes were glued to the spot the elf had just been, his mouth open and eyes wide.

" What the bloody hell was that!" He screamed, looking to Sebastian for an answer.

" That was Kreacher, my cook..." harry said, starting to wish he had thought before leaving Sebastian in his library. His magical library.

" What the hell was he! That thing was not human!"

" I believe young master, that was a house elf, very useful creachers, if a bit stupid," Sebastian answered.

" Shit, um ron,"Harry called back to the red head," go get sev... NOW!"

Shaking himself Ron ran from the room and down to the basement. Throwing the lab door open he screamed, "Harry needs help, they saw Kreacher!" Severus and Draco both ran from the room, leaving the unfinished potion to sour off the fire. Running into the library, they saw harry backed into a corner, litterally. Sebastian stood infront of him, with an angey Ciel off to the aide yelling at him.

Sending both men flying from his son, Severus bound them before checking harry over.

" Calm down, both of you," severus said, "we are not a danger to you."

"Like hell, your just like the people who kidnapped me!"

"Never. Say. That. Ever. Again." Severus hissed. at the boy. "We are nothing like them, we were boen with our magicIt is ingrained in our souls, we would die without it. We are no different than who we were yesterday. We did not sell our souls for this gift, and if you ask Harry he will yell you he would gladly give his magic, his very essence, his life force, to bring his family back, to have a normal life. His magic is what, brought us here, it is what brought all of us back after we died!"

"What do you mean died? Your right here, you haven't died yet!" Taking a deep breath, severus told their story, their true story. Telling them how they were from a different time, how harrys relatives really treated him and why. and about their deaths, he explained harrys title as master of death, but explained it was up to death to being people back not harry. It took a few hours, but the story was finished and they had all calmed down.

"I am sorry about yelling and accusing you of being like them, it was just a shock to me," Ciel whispered to Harry.

"Its fine," harry said from Severus' lap, "Im pretty sure my reaction was the same as yours when hagrid came to tell me everything."

"Now that that is settled, i do believe you boys had plans for tonight, that is if harry is still welcome," Severus said looking at the time.

" Oh yes of course you can still come, we need to get going. I dont want to miss him," Said ciel standing to leave. Sebastian rose walwalked over and picked harry up from Severus' lap, holding the man closer. Now that he knew what harry was he didnt have to worry about breaking his mate, Harry couldnt die. They entered the carriage, Sebastian setting harry down in his seat before jumping up front. They headed off into the night, all three lost in their own thoughts.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~butlers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **silvermane1: thank you!**

 **mizzrazz72: yes, yes she does.**


	20. Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"If i had known we would be standing on a corner all night, i would have dressed better." Harry complained, shivering through his thin clothes. "I could have been a male whore, do you know how much they make? And they are so rare here."

"Stop complaining, im just as cold as you are besides, you dont hear Sebastian complaining," Ciel said. Harry looked around for said demon, seeing his tailcoat dosapear around a corner two blocks away.

" Ah, that would be because he is no longer with us, he just ran away."

"Sebastian!"

"Forgive me," the demon said coming back, seemingly empty handed.

"Anyway Harry, we shouldnt be here much longer. The bodys are usually found just after midnight."

"I see, and how long have we been waiting here," harry asked, watching the demon sit against the wall from the corner of his eye.

"It can't have been more than a few hours, Sebastian what are you doing?"

"So soft, so dark, oh you are just so perfect," the demon muttered into his lap.

" Sebastian! what are you doing?!"

"Oh but young Earl, he is just so cute," Sebastian said holding up the poor black kitten he had been molesting.

"I feel so bad for that kitten," Harry muttered to himself.

"Put that thing down you know im allergic to cats!"

" Oi! if your not quiet youll alert jack to our positions tjen he will run," harry told the arguing duo. Just then, a scream echoed down the alley. In seconds the kitten was forgotten and the three were running towards the sound. Stoppong infront of an open door, they heard movement from within. Fingering his wand, harry tried to see inside. A few second of waiting then a body appeared stumbling from the door, covered in blood.

"Grell Sutcliffe, well i mist say this is a surprise," Sebastian said, covering Ciels eyes. Looking up, the man glanced around the group, his eyes locking on Harry.

"Oh Harry," he whimpered, "I-its so horrible, i heard the scream and i ran inside. oh i must have just missed him." Grell flung himself at the smaller man, sobbing into his neck.

"that's interesting," Ciel remarked, moving Sebastian's hand. "We were standing in the only enterace to this alley, you would have had to pass us or still be behind us."

"N-no, i was just walking by and-" Grells weight suddenly disapeared from harrys person. looking around, harry saw Sebastian had Grell held aloft with a hand around his throat.

"I never thought id see one of your kind doing work like this, or lowering himself to being a butler for a human. Though i must say, you played the bumbling fool rather well."

"Oh do you really think so," Grell asked kicking out of Sebastian's hold, landing on his feet next to Harry again. Pulling out a comb and running it through his hair, it bled red, the new color slowly following the comb. His clothes changed as well, backinto the clothes harry remembered from his meeting with death.

"I did try so hard to make that act so perfect, it was so hard not to break character with this sweet little thing around all the time," Grell said, wrappimg his arms around Harry's waist. Harry shivered, he could just hear undertaker laughing at his current predicament.

" Let go of the poor man grell," came madam reds voice from inside the home. Stepping out, they could see she was blood free, except a small smear on her hankerchief.

"Auntie..." Ciel whispered in mild shock, obviously hoping his suspicions had been wrong.

"Ah yes, the true Mastermind behind Jack the ripper. I must say your alibis were airtight, we almost over looked the two of you," Sebastian stated glarimg at the reaper draped over his mate. " Grell, you will get your filthy hands off mu mate before i tear them from your body."

" _Your Mate?!_ Oh no Sebastian, he is _My_ mate, after all, he is my king" Grell glared back at the demon, hatred clear on his face.

Struggling, harry tried to free himself from the red reapers grasp. 'Damn, why did it have to be these two. I would have litterally taken anyone over these two... maybe sev and undertaker would be interested in a threesome,' harry thought to himself.

"Over my dead body!" Sebastian roared, charging the reaper.

" That can be arranged _Bassy_ ," said Grell, flflinging hary away from him, meeting the demon head on. Picking himself up,harry trudged over to Ciel.

"Alright, we found Jack, i found my mates, they are trying to kill each other, and your aunt is a stupid jealous bitch. have i missed anything?" Harry asked Ciel, leaning so his head rested on the small boys shoulder.

" How dare you!" Shreiked Madam Red, drawing a knife. "Its all your fault!" she charged aiming for Ciels heart. In a blink she was on the ground, bound and gagged.

" Madam, woman or not, if you dare even think of harming those i care about i will end you." Harry said, rage clear on his face. Ignoring the men fighting in the back ground, he checked the young Earl over. Hearing a shout, the pair looked over to see Sebastian kick grell in the face, making him land next to the woman on the ground.

"You stupid woman, how dare you attack my harry!" Grell screamed, pulling a chainsaw from harry didnt want to know where and thrusting it through the womans chest. " Now here is the real power of the reaper, watch closly sweetheart."

Video reels, like those for films several years into the future, shot from the womans chest. Twisting and swirling around them like snakes.

"is that her-" Sebastian started.

"Part of a reapers job is to replay and examine the lives of those on the to die list. From that we determine what kind of person they were. we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived. and from that we decide if they should live or die." Said grell.

" So their lives pass before their eyes." Sebastian stated.

" thats such a pedestrian term, now hush bassy, its time to watch." They all watched as Ciels aunts life played out. They watched her fall in love with ciels father, and watched him marry her sister. Watched her marry, and then loose both him and her baby to the horrible carriage accident. Watched as she removed the babies from the prostitutes, and then went back to kill them. Watched Grell find her, and agree to help and act as her butler. As it came to an end she fell to the ground dead. "You were so beautiful covered in the red of your victims blood. But you were going to hurt my beloved, you dont deserve to wear the color red."

" Sebastian," Ciel said, closing his aunts lifeless eyes, "We were ordered to eliminate jack the ripper, half is dead, now finish the job."

"Yes master," Sebastian said with a wicked smirk.

"See, i was going to be nice and let you go without my harry. But if you insist, ill send you both to heaven together!" Grell yelled swinging his chainsaw at Sebastian.

" Heaven, your joking, I know nothing of Heaven." Jumping up Sebastian aimed to kick Grell in the face yet again, but grell ducked just in time.

"You would kick a lady in the face, now where are your manners sir?"

"do forgive me you see I am merely one hell of a butler."

"You think a demon like you can defeat the Reaper?"

"Certainly, you see if Ceil orders me to win, then I shall win."

"you caring off alot about that puny little boy, I wonder how you're made feels about this. Is he jealous that you spend more time with the little kid, then you do him? Oh dont worry harry, ill kill that horrible demon with my death scythe. then we can spend all our time together," Grell said patting his chainsaw.

They both charged at the same time, fighting now with more vigor than before. Harry ignored them, walking over to Ciel, congering a cloak and wrapping it around the boys shoulders.

"Is it true, harry," Ciel whispered, hearing Grell smash into the roof behind them. "Is that thing your life mate?"

"Well yes, but so is Sebastian, right now they are basically fighting over who is the alpha, or top dog of the relationship." Harry said. Above them, Grell and Sebastian were at an stand still, grells chainsaw having just sliced through his chest.

"Now the cinematic records of a demon this should be fun to watch," Grell squealed in anticipation. When the reel started it was just Sebastian's daily life at the manor. " Whats this?! I wanted to see everything, not your chores i know all that. Wheres all the juicy stuff?"

" That is the life of this body, for the passed few years. So sorry, but I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits." said Sebastian, sending the reaper a wink.

" Skinflint!" called grell before getting kicked in the chest and flying back into the chimney behind him.

"oh no my clothes are ruined again. oh this is past mending." Sebastian said holding out his tailcoat, which was shredded.

"you must be pretty confident wearing about your clothes at a time like this. But you know, I always appreciate a sharp-looking man well done bassy,"Grell said standing back up, his chainsaw held infront of him.

"this was a technique I did not want to use but it seems I have no choice."

"so you're finally going to get serious with it then? shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I will miss you terribly, but atleast Harry will be all mine." Grell jumped at Sebastian, the demon meeting him midair. All that could beheard was the roaring of the chainsaw, and then nothing. Sebastian landed gently on the roof, while grell fell and rolled halfway down. "What the hell?"

"that was my finest tailcoat made in the most high-quality Yorkshire wool. it is a very tricky fabric, once becomes caught in something it is exceedingly difficult to remove."

"how could you do this to me? my precious scythe!"

I acquired that code of the manor and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this. but you had already ruined it after all. now then a game of fisticuffs yes? this suits me quite well, I do have some expertise in this area."

"No please! Just one request! please not the face!" grell pleaded. With a smile, Sebastian proceeded to kick Grell fourteen times in the face. the last kick sending him over the edge of the roof, and falling to the ground, directly over the two boys down below.

Looking up, harry and Ciel felt panic start as they saw the man falling towards them. Then Sebastian landed beside them, lashing out one last time sending grell rolling down the alley, coming to a stop thirty feet away.

"My apologies gentlemen, I seem to have misjudged the distance."

"you look pretty awful," Ciel stated calmly.

"yes well, he caused me quite a bit of trouble, but no matter. I still won in the end," Sebastian said sending a preditory grin to Harry, Causing him to shiver again. "but I suppose one can't kill a Reaver with their fists alone, I suppose I'll have to try this," Sebastian said, grabbing the chainsaw, which had fell right next to Harry.

pulling the fabric from out of the chainsaw he said, "now that I have that in stock you should be able to cut right through you shouldn't it? I must say this is much nicer I prefer doing they came to being the one who kicked." Sebastian stepped on the grells chest, holding the beaten reaper down. "Master he's revolting I repair the shoulder shoulder the heavy crime of killing a Divine being such as him?"

"Do I need to repeat my order? The queen wants Jack the Ripper dead, and so he should be dead."

"You cant kill him, Hes my other mate i need him to live," harry whispered to Ciel. Before the boy could retract his order, a new voice came upon the group.

"I apologize for interrupting, let me introduce myself, I am William T Spears. I am an administrator to the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I have come to retrieve that reaper there, that you are standing on top of." Said a sharp dressed man stepping from the shadows.

"Will? William! You come to save me and my mate from this horrible -" Grell was cut off as William stepped onto the back of his head. "Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff you have violated several regulations, Firstly you kill people on not on the to-die list. And Second, Used the death site site for which a permission form was not filed. Gentleman, I apologize for all of the trouble this Rich has caused, here is my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you."

" Excuse you, Mr. Spears, But neither death or i called for you to be here," Harry said standing and walking towards the new reaper.

"You, boy, have no say over what happens to the reapers, or death. So sit down and shut up, let the adults talk." Said William getting glares from Sebastian, Grell, Ciel and Harry.

"Death, Come here now!" Harry yelled into the silent night sky.

"Yes master," called smooth, silky voice from behind Harry. They all smiled as they heard william swallow loudly.

"Death, did you call for a mr. William T Spears to come and take a Grell away from me?" Harry asked death, who had come to stand beside him.

"No master, I knew he was your mate, and I knew you would not want him taken away."

"So then, why is this Reaper trying to take my mate away from me?"

"I shall find out Master, Spears come with me." Death said, before disapearing, dragging the other reaper behind him. Harry rubbed his forhead tiredly, wishing this day was already over.

" So Sebastian, looks like your my alpha, Grell your beta. Good now that that is settled, lets get you fixed up grell. Stop by the house tomorrow and ill explain, bye," Harry said in a rush before grabbing the downed reaper and aparating back to his house. Knowing he was going to catch a lot of shite tomorrow morning, harry called Kreacher to patch Grell up and trap, er, place him in one of the guest rooms so he couldnt leave. Exsausted harry fell into bed, hoping tomorrow undertaker would have his coffins here.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~coffins for demons~~~~~~~~~**

 **A** **/N: alright guys im stuck. In the next few chapters im going to add a new member to harrys family. i have a poll up, go vote for who you would like to see next!**


	21. sharing is caring

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Harry had entertained the thought of disapearing into his sun room. But of course, Luna would come get him, bringing him down stairs to face reality. Then ron would set in, about how harry couldnt have them as mates, upseting harry again. Then draco would start in on ron, and they would have a huge fight that would last days. No better to get up now then having to deal with his family fighting.

Getting up, harry dragged his feet getting ready for the day. He really hoped undertaker had dropped off the coffins. He planned on locking both Grell and Sebastian in them, and never letting them out... Ever. Making his way, very slowly, down stairs, harry thought of ways he could break the news to everyone. Entering the dining room he saw everyone was there, including Grell, Sebastian, Ciel, and a giggly undertaker.

"Er... Good morning everyone?" it came out more of a question then harry intended.

"Harry, care to explain why we have guests this early in the morning," inquired severus from his seat.

"Well, undertaker im sure stayed over last night, probably in your room for some fun-"

"Not my guest you brat, your guests."

"Oh, er right... well you see... sebastianandgrellfoundouttheywerebothmymatesanddecidedtofightandgrellgothurtsoibroughthimheretohealandtheothersjustwanttoknowwhyihavetwomates." harry said in one breath. Everyone around the table stared at him, wondering if they were suppose to catch that.

"One more time please harry, and slow down, i will not have you die from lack of oxygen." Severus said calmly.

"Sebastian and Grell faught for dominance last night when they found out they were both my mates. Grell lost, and he was hurt so i brought him back so Kreacher could heal him. Grell and Sebastian probably want to know why they are both my mates, and Ciel is probably just finding this funny," harry sighed before going and taking his seat and picking at his food.

"I think we would like to hear the story as well," Sirius said gesturing to himself and ron.

"Fine, after breakfast ill tell you, but only in the library. Undertaker, you need to go pick up those... special items and bring them here. I have a feeling I'll need them before lunch," Harry said looking over at the demon and reaper who were growling at eachother.

When harry finished breakfast, he had a mate on each side, both trying to help him up and both growling at eachother over his head. Looking to ron for help, the redhead stood and came to his aid, just not in the way he hoped. Ron picked harry up, flung him over his shoulder, and nodding at the two stunned beings, fled the room a cackling sirius one step behind him. Seeing their mate being taken from them, both men ran after the group. Laughing draco and severus stood, draco going to help Ciel out of his chair, while severus kissed undertaker before leaving for the lab.

"Come little Earl, we better follow them or someone will end up dead. Luna i will join you in the gardens after we are done, Undertaker we need those coffins." With a smirk draco led Ciel out of the room and up to the library. Entering the room, Draco and Ciel fell to the floor, laughing to hard to stand anymore. Harry was up on the chandelier, hanging on for dear life, while sirius tried to get him to come down. Ron was being shaken by his neck by an enraged Grell, and Sebastian was trying to climb the bookcases to get to Harry.

Hearing the laughing, they all stopped and turned to look at the door. At that moment harrys grip slipped and he started to fall, closing his eyes he braced for an impact that would never come. He felt two sets of arms wrap around his torso, cocooning him in a protective shield. He opened his eyes to find Sebastian infront of him and Grell behind, pinned to the wall. Harry blushed, realising what the position may look like to others. Dracos laughing resumed with more strength, along with Ciel and Sirius'.

Harry felt grells hands start to slide down his front, and Sebastian's to slide dowm his back. He squeaked and twisted out of their grip to go hide behind ron. Glaring at his mates from behind the red heads arm, he huffed.

"If you are all done laughing at me, i would like to get this over with."

"S-sorry harry, haha, but y-you just, haha, a-and the-they, haha," draco laughed, trying to help Ciel stand.

"Yes yes my almost death is hilarious, can we get to the point of why we are here?" harry asked, dragging ron over to sit with him on the couch. Everyone took seats around harry, Draco stealing his other side, while Ciel took the loveseat with Sebastian. Sirius and Grell took the two remaining chairs, once everyone was seated harry cleared his throat and began.

"Im only going to say this once, no interruptions, no questions until the end, i am not stopping. Now all of you know i am now the master of death, meaning I cannot die. With that title, i found out from stealing deaths knowledge, i gained two mates. They would be a demon and a reaper, both beings who could not be killed easily, and who have the potential to live for eternity, just like me. I can also bring the ones i care about immortality, meaning sirius you wont die, no one but myself could kill you."

"Now since both Sebastian and Grell are apparently my mates, and they can't stop fighting, they faught last night when we caught jack the ripper. Since Sebastian won, he is the alpha or dominant in the relationship, and i am the submissive. This means if we ever have kids i will be the one to carry them. If these two dont stop fighting each other, it will cause problems in our bond. I am not sure what kind of problems as of yet, but i really dont want to find out. Now you may ask your questions one at a time."

As expected, everyone tried to ask questions as one. Ron feeling harry flinch back put two fingers to his lips and let out a high pitched whistle.

"OI!" he shouted," harry said one at a time! shorty since you weren't yelling you go first," he gestured to ciel.

"Does this mean Sebastian will have to live here? What about our contract?"

" No he can stay with you he just has to spend his nights or a few hours a day with me. Your contract is still in place, and will remain that way unless you cancel it, die, or you become a part of my family." harry said.

"Do i really have to share you with that demon? I could be all you ever need harry," Grell whined.

" Yes Grell you have to share, i am just as much his mate as i am yours. And he is your alpha, he can give you orders and you will have to obey, just as if i gave you a reaping job."

"Did you know it would be them? Is that why you ordered those 'special beds'?" draco asked with a smirk.

"No actually, that was just to keep myself pure and to make sure i lost my virginity on my time not my mates," Harry replied with a smirk of his own.

" Pup, are you sure this is what you want? Can't you ask death for a mullegan?" asked Sirius.

"I can't padfoot, these are my life mates i dont get another unless one of them dies. And they cant kill eachother or i will ask death to send me far far away from them." Harry added seeing the calculating looks his mates were sending each other.

"Your a virgin," Sebastian asked, a preditory smile sliding over his face.

"And with that, i do believe we are done, draco luna and i shall meet you at the shrine. And break!" harry clapped before running out the still open door, causing Ron and Draco to chuckle after him.

"Well, you heard the man, everyone off, go about your business. Ciel i assume we will see you tomorrow, grell you can go back to your room and stay there. Im sure harrys gift has arrived for you by now." draco said as he too exited the room.

With ron and sirius following, Draco made his way down to the shrine at the back of the gardens. They arrived to find harry laying down in the grass, his head on Luna's lap as she hummed an unfamiliar tune. They all took seats around them, listening to the song as harry drifted off to sleep.


	22. why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **~flashback~**_

 _"Boy! Get your arse down here now!_ "

 _Flinching, harry quickly ran down the stairs_ _, knowing it would be worse if he took his time._ _Entering the kitchen, harry made sure to keep his head down. His black eye still hurt from that morning._

 _"Boy, I thought I told you to wash the car! You can't do anything richt can you, freak!"_

 _" N-no uncle Vernon..."_

 _"Did i say you could speak," vernon yelled as his hand swingswings down across his nephews face. Harry flew back, hitting the wall and slumping to the floor. A large dent was left in the plaster, a perfect fit to his head and shoulders._

 _" And ruining my house?! You'll pay for this you bloody freak!" Vernon grabbed a pan from the countertop, throwing it at harry. Curling into the tightest ball he could, harry felt two of his ribs break._

 _"Please, I'm sorry Uncle! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll be good, I swear!" Harry cried as his uncle threw more dishes at him, glass from cups and plates cutting into his back and sides. He wimpered as he heard his uncles belt pull free of his pants. Harry tried to crawl away, getting glass stuck in his chest and hands in his escape._

 _He felt the slap of the belt against his back, knocking some of the glass away, and pushing some shards further in. Harry screamed in agony, sobbing as blows rained down tearing his back to shreds._

 _"Please Uncle! I swear, I'll be good! Please stop!"_

 _" Shut up, you bloody freak! You! Will! LEARN!" With every word his uncle brought the belt down harder, harry could feel the blood pooling around his body. He felt cold, his words began to slur, and everything faded away._

 _*scene change*_

 _"Careful Neville, your doing really well so far, dont blow me up when we are almost done," harry said with a small smile._

 _"Sorry harry, Hes looking at me again, its making me nervous," Neville. whispered back._

 _"Hes a git, ignore him. Come on, chop up these roots and pour in the beetle eyes." They were in potions class, making a stomach soother potion. So far harry and nevilles potion was perfect, and there was only five minutes left of class. Turning his head to look at his book, Harry didn't see neville grab the fish scales instead of the beetle eyes._

 _"Longbottom, Stop!" yelled snape, just before neville dropped the bowl of scales into their potion. The explosion shook the entire room, harry and neville being the only ones to be covered in the potion. Neville wimpered, the potion only making a few bruises pop up along his face and arms._

 _Harry_ _fell to the ground with a scream of pain, all of his cuts and bruises opening and flairing from vernons last beating. Glass reappeared in his skin as parts started to peal off as if he was being beaten again. Blood was pooling around him again, but he didnt notice trying to escape the phantom belt._

 _"No Uncle please! Stop!" Harry screamed, shocking the class._

 _" Potter, calm down and stay still! Longbottom you stupid boy! Where you trying to kill him?" Snape yelled, rushing to harrys side. He touched harrys shoulder, only to have the child scream and try frantically to get away._

 _"Please! Please I'll be good! Please no!" harry screamed curling into a ball._

 _" Stupify!" Snape shot the spell at harry, knocking him unconcious once again._

 _*Scene change*_

 _Harry woke to find himself laying in his bed in the hospital wing. It was dark, He must have slept through the rest of classes. He tried to move his right hand to grab for his glasses, but something heavy was preventing him from doing so. Using his other hand to grab his glasses, harry looked to his right._

 _Sitting next to his bed, holding his hand under his head, was Professor Snape. Looking to his left harry saw Neville, tear tracks still on his face. He tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain. Looking down he saw his torso was completely wrapped, blood seeping through the gauze. His hiss woke the professor._

 _"Potter? How do you feel?"_

 _"It hurts... what happened?"_

 _"Longbottom added fish scales instead of beetle eyes, your potion exploded. It seems to have caused your most recent injuries to reappear. Why did you never tell anyone about this Potter?"_

 _"I dont know what your talking about snape."_

 _"I am speaking of you begging your uncle to stop, before you almost bled out on my floor."_

 _"Y-You must have been hearing things."_

 _"Then how did this happen potter?" Harry could tell snape was getting mad._

 _"I was... i got to close to the willow... i wasnt paying attention..."_

 _" Then where did the glass come from?"_

 _"M-my glasses broke..."_

 _"I see. So if i ask madam Pomfery she will collaborate this story?"_

 _"I-I um..."_

 _"Mr. Potter, your awake. Good, i need to change those bandages. Professor, can you fetch me a pain relief potion from my office while i change these?" said Madam Pomfery, walking into the room._

 _" Of course Poppy." Snape said, rising from his chair._

 _"Oh Harry, what am i going to do with you?"_

 _" Love me forever?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin as she unwrapped his bandages._

 _"I ought to beat you over the head, and leave you to heal naturally. If i didnt fear an infection i probably would, ah thank you Severus," she said taking the potion Snape handed to her. Harry watched as snape sent him one last glare, before stalking out of the hospital wing._

 _"There you are dear, now you just try to rest. You should be all healed up by lunch tomorrow." Harry sent her a smile as he layed back down. It didnt take long for him to drift off again._

 _ **~flashback ends~**_

Harry sat up gasping for air, feeling the tears still on his face. Looking around, he saw he was in his bed, Severus sleeping at the edge of his bed yet again. Slipping out of the bed, Harry crawled into the mans lap, not caring that he was acting like a child. Severus wrapped his arms around the boy letting him cry. He knew harry would have nightmares after last night.

Giving the boy as much comfort as he could, he held him as he cried. ' Why is it always my boys?' he thought to himself as he lay harry back down later.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **mizzrazz72: there is a reason for this that will come in several chapters away.**

 **Silvermane1: thank you!**

 **A/N: sorry that took so long guys, i kinda got stuck on the last chapter. The poll is now closed, and aome time in the next three chapters the new members will make thier first apperence!**


	23. A father son day

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next time severus woke, it was to hear a banging from several rooms over. With a sadistic smile, he rolled from bed, and went to get dressed. Exiting his room, he was met with a tired and confused Ron. Giving a creepy smile, Severus continued down the hall to Harry's room, and knocked on the door. He was greeted seconds later by the sound of something hitting the wall beside the door.

"Now really harry, i know your not a morning person, but must you attack me?" he asked walking into the room.

"Its not morning... its hell o'clock...," harry mumbled from under his pillows.

"Im afraid not, it is 7 am, and you young man have a full schedule today since you skived off yesterday. Now you will be dressed and down for breakfast and in the lab by no later than 10, am i understood?"

"You know, last i checked i was an adult... and i already graduated school... and i hate the lab!"

"No whining, you wanted to learn to brew the wolfsbane potion. To learn you must study, there are still werewolves in this time."

"I wanted to learn for Remus... but hes not here so no learning..."

"No you will learn and you will succeed, now get up," Severus said as he pulled the covers off harry.

"Daddyyyyyyyy! Its cold!"

" And here i thought you were an adult, if your not up in five minutes im sending the dog in." Severus left the room, hearing feet hitting the floor and almost running to the en suit bathroom. Chuckling to himself, he made his way to the dinning room.

Severus was the first one down this morning, not horribly unusual, but luna usually beat him there. Calling Kreacher to start serving breakfast, he sat and waited for the rest to come down. First came Draco and Luna, followed shortly by harry. Sirius and the workers were next, and finally Ron stumbled in last. Severus smirked at Draco when a certain reaper didn't show that morning.

"Dad do you know where Grell is? I didnt think he would have left last night." harry said.

"He got tied up with something, and couldnt make it," Severus said, glancing at a giggling Draco.

Nodding harry returned to his meal, it seemed he forgot that the coffins were delived yesterday. They went through thier schedules severis giving Harry's, he wanted to spend time with the boy. They finished breakfast and Severus reminded Harry again to come to the lab.

While waiting for harry, Severus prepared the ingredients they would need for the potion. He thought back yo when he had created this potion, remebering the pride he felt when he finished it.

 _~flashback~_

 _Severus_ _poured the armadillo bile into his cauldron, stirring left five times before stirring right twice. He repeated this step seven times before preparing the moonstone and Phoenix tears. Just as he was about to add the tears his floo went off causing him to pour the entire vile into the cauldron instead of just a few drops._

 _"Shite! Albus what is so important that you must interrupt my work so late at night?" Severus yelled at the face in his fire place._

 _"You are needed in the hospital wing, it seems young draco has broken his arm. Lucius has been asking for you for almost an hour, i had to override your wards just to contact you."_

 _"Fine, i will be up in a moment, let me put this in stasis." Waving his wanwand over the cauldron, he grabbed a vile of skelligrow from his cabinet and flooed to the hospital wing._

 _Several_ _hours later, after being dragged to Malfoy manor for dinner, he reentered his lab. Having completely forgotten about the accident, he added the moonstone and the hellspore leaves. Stirring it three times he left it to simmer_ _, he left the lab to go grab the large viles to store the potion._

 _He didnt notice the potion was clearer that it had been last time he made it. He wouldnt rememner the mistake until remus contacted him two months later about how this natch worked so much better. He wouldnt know for years that one ingredient would change it to a cure. But for now he was tired, and more than ready to call it a night._

 _~Flashback ends~_

Severus shook himself out of his memories as he heard the door to the lab open. Harry stepped in looking like he was getting ready to defuse a bomb. He wore a thick jacket, a pair of overalls three sizes to big, a helmet and it looked like four pairs of gloves.

"What are you wearing?" Severus chuckled.

"Well if its going to blow up on me, i thought i better have some protection."

"You silly child, this room is warded so that no one will be hurt. You could set off abomb in this room and you wouldnt even get a scratch."

" With my luck? no thankds ill stick with my pads." Harry waddled over to the table, looking over all the ingredients he would be using, and probably ruining, today. Severus still chuckling, started to instruct him on brewing the potion, making him take at least two pairs of gloves off.

A few hours later, it was almost finished and harry had a thought. If phoenix tears could stabalize the wolf, wouldnt a burning feather, or a feather period, cure the virus? Looking to see if severus was watching, he transformed his arm into his animagus form of a phoenix. Pulling a feather, he quickly added it in with the tears.

Stirring it all together, harry noticed the potion turned a deep blue. The same blue as his feathers coincidentally, and he knew sev would notice. Quickly bottling it up, Harry stashed it in the back of the cabinet, behind the other viles. Cleaning up his work station, he wondered how long it would take bebefore his new dad noticed his change.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i am a lowly bug~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Silvermane1** **: thank you**

 **mizzrazz72: there is still a lot of story to go, he might have gotten there.**


	24. wheres my reaper?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry and Severus made their way back upstairs for a late lunch. Kreacher had prepared potato soup for lunch that day. It was one of Harry's favorite foods, behind treacle tart of course.

After lunch, Harry and Severus made their way outside to the gardens. they spent the afternoon walking around and talking. Getting to know each other better and Severus sharing stories of Harry's parents from school.

~ _scene change_ ~

Up in the library, Draco and Ron were playing a game of chess. Luna was laying across the couch draco was on, her head in his lap, reading a book. Sirius had just gone to the back of the library to find the second book of the seventh son series. He was still amazed that death pulled books from so many different times to make this library for harry.

While ron was contemplating his next move, Luna froze and started to speak in her dreamy tone.

" _One of fire, one of earth_

 _two are chosen for rebirth,_

 _the killing hand youll see again,_

 _with all your soul it finally ends,_

 _one of earth, and one of wind,_

 _once together it finally ends."_

"You heard that too right?" Ron asked staring at Luna, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," said draco," you want to put it in the pensive, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it, you can make sure Snape sees it before harry,"Ron said standing and walking out of the room.

"Oi! Its still your turn, hurry up!" called Draco after him.

"The nargles have given you a warning, you must protect harry. I dont want to think about the outcome if we leave him be." Luna said quietly, rubbing her head to get rid of the building headache.

"Dont worry Lulu, We aren't going anywhere, if Weasley even thinks about it ill hex him five ways from Sunday."

"No need, i learned my lesson fourth year and again when he died. From now on Luna is the only girl ill listen to." Ron said, returning to his chair across from Draco. Taking his turn, Ron accioed a headache releiver for Luna. Uncorcking it and passing it to her, he watched as Draco made his last move.

" Check mate," he said grinning as he moved his queen. Draco looked at the board stunned, he had never lost a game before.

"Good game Weasley, thats the first time i have ever lost. You should try teaching harry, he is abismal at this game."

"I tried since first year, if he hasnt gotten it by now he never will. He doesn't have patience for the game, he always wants to move. I swear the sooner he gets the training room done the better."

Draco nodded, completely agreeing with Ron. Resetting the board, they started another game. Luna started to dose off, her head still in Dracos lap, his fingers running through her hair. Sirius came back out of the shelves with five books in his hands.

"Did i miss something" Sirius asked looking at the three.

"Yes, but its in the pensive if you would like to see. But if you watch it say nothing until harry can veiw it. We can all figure it out together, but not today." Draco said never taking his eyes off the board.

Shrugging his shoulder, Sirius sat in the chair beside Ron and started to read the second book. They sat like this for several hours, and soon it was time for dinner. Rons grumbling stomache could attest to this, as sirius could hear it ten feet away. Sirius grabbed his unread books, he was now on the third book, and took them to his room. Ron cleaned up their chess game, while Draco woke Luna from her nap.

"You feeling better now?" draco asked the tired blonde.

"Yes, thank you, and thank you ron for the potion. Lets go to dinner, we are going to have three guests." Leaving the library, draco stopped Scarlett and Beatrice and asked them to go inform harry and severus that it was dinner time.

As they reached the dining room, they saw two of their guests where already here. Although these two were welcome, it was still strange to see they could get in with out being escorted. Undertaker was sitting in his regular seat next to severus' empty chair. In the chair to the left of harry, sat Sebastian, in Dracos usual chair.

Glaring at the demon, draco sat next to undertaker, with luna next to him. Ron sat next to Sebastian, and sirius sat next to Ron. A minute or so later, Harry walked in the door, giggling at something Severus had said. His giggles cut off however as soon as he saw his alpha. Looking around the table, he was disappointed that grell was not back yet.

"Dad, how long did you say grell was going to be gone again?" Harry asked, not noticing the gleam in Sebastians eye as he heard grell was gone.

"Im not sure, he just said he would be gone for a while." Severus planned to talk to the reaper that night. He knew harry had wanted to spend some time getting to know his mates, that was why Sebastian was here tonight. But that reaper, he knew, would try to take advantage of Harry. The demon at least had some patience, and he had manners.

Sitting down and waiting for the food and Kreacher, they started some light conversation. Soon the food was served and they all dug in, except for Sebastian.

After dinner, Harry and Sebastian spent several hours out in the garden. They spoke of everything, and of nothing, just like the afternoon with Harry and Severus. While Severus threatened the sanity of grell, and threatened to lock him back in the coffin, Harry and Sebastian said good night.

Sebastian kissed harrys cheek, causing the smaller raven haired male to blush. Before Sebastian could turn to leave, a figure jumped at harry. Jumping infront of the smaller man, Sebastian grabbed the figure by the neck and threw him across the yard.

The figure landed lightly on his feet, raising his face to the moonlight. It was William T. Spears. Again he launched himself at harry, and again Sebastian blocked him. Harry was frozen in shock, unable to do anything but watch aas the two faught.

"Death... i need you..." Harry whispered into the night. In seconds Sebastian was back at harrys side, as death had William pinned down with a foot on his neck. Sebastians arms wrapped tightly around harrys waist, holding his little mate close to make sure he was alright.

"William, what in my realm made you think it would be a good idea to attack my master?"

"You cant have a Master lord death, You are all powerful, brother to god. No mortal being can control you!"

"Good thing my Master is not mortal than isn't it?" Death waved his hand, summoning the reapers death scythe, and his reaper glasses. Breaking both of them, he snapped his fingers calling Undertaker to him.

"Undertaker, you are to take Mr Spears back to training. He is to stay there and do all the cleaning for the next hundred years." Nodding, Undertaker grabbed William by the hair and dragged him into the shadows.

"Death..." Harry whimpered.

"Yes Master?"

"Where is my reaper... Will he be back by tomorrow..."

"He should be back in just a few minutes, Master." Death looked to Sebastian, nodding Sebastian gave Harry one last hug and vanished into the night. Walking harry back inside, they were met with a worried Severus. Bidding the pair good night, death left, just as grell started down the stairs. Running to his missing mate, Harry held on to grell as tight as he could.

Harry fell asleep still holding Grell, it had taken almost an hour to get him upstairs. Leaving the room, Grell made his way back to his guest room. Glaring at the coffin at the end of his bed, Grell crawled under the covers. Thinking about all he learned today, and all the threats he got after being freed, he decided it was better to take at least the beginning of this relationship slow.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **sorry guys i tried to upload this chapter like a million times my computer just wouldnt give so ive got several chapters waiting.**


	25. the prophecy or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus rose out of the pensive, a puzzled look on his face. How was his son suppose to take another prophecy? More than likely he will just ignore it, and pretend it has nothing to do with him. Sighing, Severus turned and walked to his room, it had been a long day, and he wanted some sleep.

 _~time skip~_

The next morning, as Harry was walking down the stairs for breakfast, he saw out of the corner of his eye, his office door open. Curious, he walked closer, he never left his door open, nor did he ever leave his pensve out on his desk. But there it was clear as day, sitting in the middle of his desk, with a memory still inside.

Being the nosy little boy he denies he is, Harry walked over and peered inside. Looking around and seeing no one, he stirred the memory and dove in.

 _~memory~_

 _Harry_ _looked around the library, he saw Luna laying across Draco's lap reading. Across from the pair sat ron, staring at a chess board clearly in the middle of a game. He could hear someone else rifling through his books at the back of the library, probably Sirius. Suddenly Luna froze, and began to speak in a smooth, dreamy voice._

 _"One of fire, one of earth_

 _two are chosen for rebirth,_

 _the killing hand you'll see again,_

 _with all your soul it finally ends,_

 _one of earth, and one of wind,_

 _once together it finally ends."_

 _Harry quickly pulled himself from the memory, swearing to himself._

 _~memory end~_

Landing on his butt, Harry scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. He ran and ran, until he hit the dining room door, nose first. Blinking up at the ceiling, he tried to remember what he was doing, and what he hit.

"Why did you feel the need to greet the door, but not your godfather? I would love a running tackle hug," said Sirius, leaning over a dazed Harry.

"I think what you meant to ask is, 'Are you alright My Lord?'" asked Claude. Looking over Harry saw Eric, John, Stephen, Beatrice, Scarlett, and Claude all staring at him with worry.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, can't remember why I was running now though. Oh, Stephen, Claude, we need to go into town after breakfast, it's shopping day again!" Stephen reached down, and helped Harry off the floor, nodding to his request. Dusting himself off, Harry made his way into the room, and up to his seat.

"Aside from your miraculous entry, how has your morning been, Harry love?" asked Grell, fluttering his eyelashes from down the table.

"It was fine, but I almost wish I knew what spooked me. It can't be important if I can't remember it. Would you like to join us in shopping today?"

"Oh my, such manners, such grace! Oh my sweet Harry, I would love to!" yelled Grell, Launching himself over the table at Harry, only to be caught by the collar by Eric.

"Mast Grell, please sit breakfast will be served soon."

"Oh, right," Grell pouted, being carried back to his chair. The rest of breakfast was calm, talk of the weather, the books sirius was reading, and the new animals that seem to be wandering in out of the forest behind the house. Soon everyone was off to prepare for the day, Harry got the shopping list from Kreacher, before going outside to wait for the carriage.

The trip into town was quiet, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way today. Little did he know, this was the last quiet moment he would ever have.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~sorry not sorry~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **sorry** **for the short chapter but ill make it up to you next time i promise!**


	26. is this a joke?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Harry went to step out of the carriage, a small black object had him jumping back. The dungbomb splattered on the back of Grell's head, sending him face first into the dirt. Harry giggled at his mates predicament, until he heard the voices yelling in their direction.

"Oi! You speckle faced git-"

"Git your skinny arse over here!"

"We have more-"

"Where that came from!"

Jumping from the carriage, Harry grabbed Grell by the hand, and booked it into the crowd. Hearing Claude only a few steps behind them, Harry weaved his way through the crowd and into an Alley, finally thankful for his small size. He pushed grell behind some boxes, and crawled inside a barrel nearby.

Listening closely, after casting a silencing and sticking charm on Grell, Harry heard two sets of feet stop at the end of the alley.

"I thought he turned in here."

"No, it was probably that lady in reds nephew that came in every week."

"But it looked just like him, if it was him I'll kill him again."

"Hey, I got first dibs! But your right, we'll kill him."

"Come on, let's look around some, he cant have got far."

Harry heard their footsteps retreat, and softly asked Claude, who was behind his barrel if they were truly gone. After gaining an affirmative answer, Harry left his barrel, and released the charms on Grell.

"Oh harry! Why did you have to do that? Now my clothes are all filthy!" exclaimed Grell.

"Quiet! If they hear you they will come back, I need you to change your clothes to something normal. Your to easy to spot, and I'm fairly certain that they really will kill me if they catch me."

"Fine, but you owe me har-bear!" Grell sang, and changed his appearance back to his butler disguise.

"Good enough, lets go, i want to be quick now." Making their way through the market, harry with his hood up, they quickly made their way to the butcher's shop.

After the butchers, they made their way to the grocers. They spent almost an hour here, mainly because Grell would not stop wondering off and playing with the vegetables. He giggled at the carrots, and cucumbers. He would juggle the lettuce and cabbage, getting them confused the entire time.

Harry finally had enough when a tomato almost smashed into the side of his head. It was only his seeker reflexes that caught it an inch from his ear. Asking Claude to pay for their purchases, Harry dragged Grell out by his hair, Grells feet dragging on the ground behind him.

"If you will not be civilized, I will turn you into my pet for the rest of the day" harry spat in Grells face. It had already been a very hard day for the young lord and he did not need a childish mate making it worse.

"I would suggest a dog, Harry, I know a certain butler who would train him quite well." Turning, they found Ciel and Sebastian standing not five feet away.

"Of course young master, I would train the mutt very well." Sebastian said, an evil grin on his face.

"No! Bad Sebastian!" said harry, Sebastian hung his head, making Grell giggle. "Grell sit! Stay!" Grell sat, and pouted while Harry walked over and hugged Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, he has just gotten on my last damn nerve today! Please come shop with us, I'll take you to the magical Alley as a thank you."

"Alright, we really didn't have much else to do today." Ciel agreed, just as Claude exited the grocier.

"Thank you Claude, now we must stop by the bakery, and then we need to make a trip to diagon. After the bakery, you'll need to drop off the bags with Stephen, or trade places if you would prefer."

"Yes my Lord, Shall we go? I can see our earlier pursuers in the crowd, they are headed this way."

"Yes let's go," Harry grabbed Grell by the arm and started off to the bakery. The others quickly fell in behind them.

"Who are these 'Pursuers' Harry?" asked Ciel.

"I'm fairly certain that they are twins in almost the same situation as my family. No guarantee on that though, never got a look at them only heard their voices."

"Are they identical, tall, pale, covered in freckles and have hair much the same as young rons?" asked Claude.

"Yes, so I'm going to guess that it's them, and they will kill me if they find me. And on that note, look the Bakery!" Harry let go of Grell and quickly ran into the store, leaving the other four to stare after him. They stood there in shock until he came back out twenty minutes later.

"Alright, Claude please take these back to the carriage for me. We are going to head to diagon, either you or Stephen will need to meet us there. We will wait for you inside the bank."

"Yes my Lord." Grabbing the bags Harry held out, Claude turned and strode back to the carriage. Leaving Harry to deal with two gaping men and a giggling child.

"Well Ciel, if they are going to stand like statues, then I guess it will just be you and I in Diagon." Harry linked his arm with a still giggling Ciel and started to lead the way to the hidden alley. About half a minute later, the other two caught up, following silently.

Harry could tell they were keeping an eye out for the twins. Giggling to himself, Harry led them to the leaky cauldron. He got quite a few laughs out of Ciels reaction to learning he had to go inside that worn down building.

"Well if you don't want to come, feel free to stay behind," Harry laughed as he walked through the door. As expected, Ciel was only a step behind him, grumbling about filth the whole time. Leading them through to the back, he tapped the third brick three times and stepped aside so they could watch the gate open.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," He said bowing and sweeping his hand out. Stepping through behind them, he lead them down the alley to the large white brick building at the end. He again got a kick out of watching ciels reaction to the goblins. But there was another reason he wanted to come to the bank today. He wanted to do an inheritance test, see what all he had inherited besides the Black and Potter house holds.

"Excuse me master goblin, could I get an inheritance test done today?"

"Your name, time Traveller?"

"Harry Potter." Harry wasn't even shocked by the wisdom of the goblins anymore.

"Of course Master death, please follow me," the goblin hopped down and lead them down a long hallway, and into a large room. " Please wait here, Lord Ragnuk will be with you shortly." Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk they all patiently waited.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~muahahahahaha~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **sorry** **i just had too :-)**


	27. its gotta be a joke right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The door opened to reveal an aged goblin, probably the oldest in the tribe. They all rose as he entered and waited until he motioned to reseat themselves.

"I am Lord Ragnuk, King of the goblins, whom do i have the pleasure of meeting today?" He asked in a low gravelly voice.

"Greetings your highness, I am Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Lupin. With me are my mates, Sebastian and Grell, and a close friend Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I wish to do an inheritance test today, i never had the time in the future, funnily enough."

Ragnuk pulled a small bowl out of his desk, along with parchment, a blade and a small vile of potion.

"Please cut your hand and place five drops of blood into the bowl with the potion." Taking the blade harry did as asked, after mixing them together Ragnuk poured the bowl onto the parchment. They watched as words slowly began to form over the parchment. After five minutes the parchment was full, and Ragnuk handed it to Harry.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter Black Lupin_

 _Father: James Charles Potter (unknown)_

 _Mother Lillian Rose Potter Ne Evens(unknown)_

 _Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black(Alive)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape(Alive)_

 _Remus John Lupin(unknown)_

 _Godmother: Alice Jane Longbottom Ne Malfoy(unknown)_

 _ **Heir to** :_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Gaunt_

 _McKinnon_

 _McCulloch_

 _Dumbledore_

 _Potter_

 _Black_

 _Peverell_

 _Riddle_

 _Emrys_

 _Lefay_

 ** _galleons_**

 _97,362,549,687,417,856_

 ** _sickles_**

 _734,264,728,286,26_

 ** _knuts_**

 _46,357,362,528_

 ** _liquid assets_**

 _26,473,826,153,748,391,725,373,836_

 ** _Abilities_**

 _shadow travel_

 _mind magics_

 _wandless magic_

 _beast speak_

 _natural animagi_

 _death magics_

 ** _marriage contracts_**

 _to Genevra Marietta Weasley_

 _made by Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley(void)_

"Holy shit! This is a joke right? I cant be that rich!" screamed harry, his eyes wide.

"Afraid not Lord Potter, these tests are completely accurate." said Ragnuk calmly.

"But how can i be the heir of Merlin? I'm not that powerful!"

" It has nothing to do with power, Magic chose you as its Heir. You are bound to its wishes as are the rest of us. Is there anything else we can help you with today?"

"I just need some money and we will be on our way. Can i visit the potter vault to withdraw?"

"But of course, let me get a goblin to escort you." Ragnuk Rose from his chair, and walked to the door. Calling out in Gobbledygook, he waited for a moment, then stepped aside to let a young goblin through.

"Griphook?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Do I know you, wizard?"

"Yeah, but it's from a different time… Ragnuk, could I request Griphook to be my account manager?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. I will have that changed while Griphook takes you to your vault. May your gold forever flow."

"May your enemies die by your hand," Harry replied, in the traditional goblin good-bye. They filed out, and followed Griphook to the carts. Again, the young Earl complained, this time about the sharp turns. Harry laughed, raising his arms above his head, and standing at the back of the cart to get the most out of the ride.

When they finally stopped, Grell's all but fell from the cart. Sebastian gracefully stepped down, offering his hand to first Ciel, then Harry. Giggling at Grell, Harry followed Griphook down a short hallway to a large, white, marble door.

"Please place your hand on the door, the door will verify your identity." Griphook said in a bored voice.

"What about me being from a different time? Will that affect the uh… doors judgement?"

"No, if you are truly a Potter, then the family magics are in your blood. The door tests your magic, it does not check your birth certificate."

"Alright then," Harry said cheerfully, as he placed his hand against the door. A flash of light blinded all five for a few seconds. When they blearily looked back up, the large door was open.

Inside was huge, gold, books, trunks, clothes, and many more items were spread across the room. Sebastian and Ciel started searching through the books, while Grell started going through all the women's clothing. Harry decided to look through some of the trunks, to see if he could find the Potter grimoire. He wanted to know as much history as he could get his hands on.

In school, Harry's favorite subject was always history. He loved to learn about the past, before Hogwarts, he had hoped to become an architect. Or perhaps an archaeologist, to go around the world, and learn about the people who started the colonized world. He still had the dream, but didn't know if the wizarding world had such jobs. It was something to look into.

Harry found a lot of jewelry, a few books by the Peverell brothers, and a cloak made of dragon skin. He decided to keep the books and cloak, and started to fill his pouch with some coins. Standing back up, he looked around to spothis companions. He saw Sebastian and Ciel both nose deep in very thick tombs, while Grell was practically swimming in a pile of dresses.

"Come on, I've got the money, let's go back up and see who's going to meet us." They all followed Harry out, warily getting back into the cart.

"Griphook, can this cart go slower?" Ciel asked.

"One speed only, sir."

"Can it go faster?" Asked Harry with a grin. Griphook merely smiled a creepy goblin smile, and they shot off. The trip back up took less than half the time it took to get down.

"Please exit the cart, and try not to get excrement on the plants," Griphook said, watching as Ciel and Grell both scrambled from the cart, looking more than a little green. Harry laughed, a full belly laugh, and went to give the little Earl a stomach soother.

Once everyone was settled, and had their stomachs back where they belonged, Harry led them back out to the main area of the bank. Looking around, he spotted Stephen by the door, and made his way over. Once everyone was gathered, Harry pushed through the door, excited to show Ciel, and his mates, his world.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~monies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	28. a day in diagon

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, Ciel where would you like to go first? We have a book shop, the apothecary, a pet shop, a joke shop, and many other shops in this alley alone. You can pick where we go, but I will have to stop at the apothecary, we need more aconite, unicorn horn, and Phoenix tears."

"Uh… let's start there?" Suggested Ciel, pointing to Madam Matilda's robes for all occasions. Nodding, Harry linked their arms and started to guide Ciel to the store.

"Hello dears, just give me a moment, have a customer waiting," said the woman behind the counter. Harry felt a sense of deja vu, because standing on the stool in front of him, was a smaller version of Dray. Chuckling softly, and shaking those thoughts away, Harry calmly store over to the father he could see trying to hide in the corner.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Lord Malfoy, would you?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, that would be me, may I ask your name child?" asked Lord Malfoy, looking Harry over as if he was bomb about to go off.

"Oh my apologies, I am Lord Hadrian Potter-Black. I have only just recently come back into the area you see, and I remember my guardian telling me about a few families I may meet here today. I must say, it is an absolute honor to meet you sir."

"Oh no, Lord Potter-Black, the pleasure is mine I'm sure. If I may, was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well yes, you see I have a friend, more like a brother really, but he looks remarkably like your son there. You see, we are time travelers, and I was merely wondering if it's a coincidence, or a family trait."

"Oh it will be a trait, you see my wife is a Veela, so the looks will pass down through generations. Or at least until another creature marries into the family."

"Huh, the git lied to me, how rude. Ciel, we need to go to the joke shop after this. I have to pay Draco back for lying to me."

"Um… If I may make a suggestion, why don't we all meet up later this week? I would love to meet a relative, especially one from the future if I'm hearing you correctly."

"Of course! Come by our place tomorrow for lunch, the floo name is Potter cottage."

"I look forward to it, we will see you tomorrow Lord Potter-Black." Harry waved as they left, then ushered Ciel onto the stool ordering a robe in blue, but made of silk. It took about thirty minutes, and sixteen galleons, but they were soon off again. Stephen lead them to the joke shop, Harry and Ciel plotting in whispers on how to get back at Draco.

Upon entering the shop however, Harry was tackled by two bodies back out into the dusty street. He was hugged, groped, snakes and kissed before Sebastian and Stephen pulled the bodies off him.

" You know that is the third time today I have landed on my arse. Can't you two greet your brother like normal people?"

"But harry-kins-" started Fred.

"It's been years for us and-"

"Your not supposed to be-"

"Dead yet. We didn't think we would see you for-"

"A few more years! How did you-"

" Die? Was it a death eater?" said George.

" No it was your sister and Hermione. And before you get mad at me, Ron is here too."

" No! He was supposed to get-"

"Married and have a bunch of red and-"

"Brown haired children!" they finished together.

"Well you see, heh… um… That's kind of a long story, and I think he needs to tell you that himself." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

" Alright then, we can come home with you-"

"And have a nice long chat with ickle ronnie-kins."

"Fine, but first you have to help us prank Draco, he lied to me and I have to pay him back."

" Gladly!" They chimed, then proceeded to drag the group around the shop. By the time they made it to the register, they had three baskets full of pranks, and evil smiles dancing across their faces. They made a stop at the book shop, where Harry bought Ciel about twenty books. And finally made it to the apothecary, getting the ingredients quickly, and we're soon leaving the alley.

Harry had to promise to bring Ciel back again, but they separated at the carriages. The trip back home was loud, and Harry was hungry. He hoped Kreacher would make him a snack before dinner, as they had all missed lunch. Harry had a sinking feeling that his home would no longer be peaceful.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twinsies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	29. end of the dayfinally

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry walked through the door to be greeted by Kreacher. He was speaking so fast, Harry only caught every other word. Quickly grabbing the young elf, Harry called for Stephen and Claude to bring the groceries down, and ran to the kitchen. Sitting with Kreacher in his lap almost crying, Harry tried his hardest to calm the little elf. After twenty minutes of rocking, he finally calmed enough to speak somewhat clearly.

" Master Harry, th-they best kicking Kreacher out of hi-his rooms! Th-they say it i-is not being clean! B-b-but they'd b-be Kreachers rooms!" cried Kreacher.

"Who kicked you out? No one besides Luna and myself have permission to even enter your room."

" Th-the females! Th-they said they had to c-clean!"

" Alright, calm down Kreacher. I'll call Luna down here to sit with you, and I'll go talk to them, alright?"

"Y-yes Master Harry." Harry sent a patronising to Luna, before casting a locator spell to find Beatrice and Scarlett. He waited until Luna popped her head into the kitchen before storming out.

As he passed the twins he barked at Eric to take them to the parlor, and to find Ron. He followed his spell Althea way to Kreachers room, meaning they were still 'cleaning'. His magic blew the door open, scaring both girls in the room.

" Lady's, let me make one thing clear, this room, much like the kitchen, is off limits. You will put everything back exactly how you found it. Then you will go to the kitchen, and you will apologize to Kreacher for invading his space. Move."

The girls quickly went to work, Harry watching with a glare until they were done. Ron stood silently behind him, afraid to say anything when someone had upset Harry. The girls all but ran from the room to the kitchens. Harry raised a ward around the room to make sure it never happened again. Kreacher deserved his privacy after everything the elf had been through.

" Ron, you need to go to the parlor. There are some guests I need you to greet while I calm down."

"Right, take all the time you need mate."

Harry smiled after Ron had left, he had no plans to go to the parlor. They could all sit in fear for a while. He made his way back to the kitchen to put groceries away. He grabbed some bags, and carried them through the door. He kept this up until they were all in the kitchen.

Luna had taken his seat, with Kreacher still slightly hiccuping on her lap. He decided to give them a moment alone, and started to put the food away.

"Master Harry, please leave the chicken, carrots, and rice out, those be for dinners." Kreacher whispered.

" Of course, and I had the girls put your room back exactly how they found it. I warded your room this time, so only those you give permission to enter may see the door. I will have Eric punish the girls tonight anyway he sees fit."

" You is too good, Master Harry, Kreacher thanks you."

"I would do anything for you, Kreacher, you know that. Anytime you need me, I will be there for you." Harry smiled at Kreacher, as he finished putting up the food. Grabbing the joke bag he handed it to Luna, who smiled, hugged Kreacher one last time, and left the room. Harry knelt down and gave the elf a big hug, before grabbing the potion ingredients and heading down to the lab.

Harry knocked before entering, and found both Severus and Draco working on a pepper up. Setting the bag down, he started sorting out the purchases. He separated them into smaller sizes for easier use. He started putting them away, when Severus came over to take some beetle eyes from the jar.

"Thank you Harry, you were just in time, but care to explain why your face is so…. You?" Draco asked from across the room.

Harry told them the entire story, from beginning to end. They were shocked to hear the twins had been here for so long, and even more to hear they were in the house. Severus was furious when he heard about the invasion of Kreacher's privacy. Draco however laughed when he heard how Harry planned to punish them.

"Oh, by the way Draco, I met some members of your family today as well. It turns out your looks do come from creature blood in your family." Harry smirked at the now pale blonde. "And we will be hosting them for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, um… Right. Sev, I have to um… yeah bye!" Draco said as he ran from the room a terrified look on his face. He knew what Harry did when you lied to him, he wanted to find a safe place.

"Are you sure we can't have holding cells down here? I'll leave room for your training room, but just to hold the menaces when they go to far." Severus asked.

" I'll think about it, we may need them anyway here soon. But I need to go find Eric, those girls need to be punished, I'll see you at dinner dad." Harry left a shocked Severus standing by the finished potion. It was the first time Harry had called him dad and meant it.

Harry found Eric, and was assured the girls would be punished accordingly. He then made his way to his room, where he knew Luna was waiting with a plan for payback, on both the girls and Draco. They sat planning until Stephen came to get them for dinner.

Dinner was calm, everyone thinking Harry was still upset by what had happened. Harry was content to let them think this, as it meant he would have one last quiet night. After dinner, he retired to the library for the rest of the night. Luna joined him, the only one brave enough to face a truly angry Harry. They ended up calling asleep on one of the couches, Luna's head in Harry's lap, Harry's head on the armrest.

Severus smiled as he found them a few hours later, and covered them both with blankets. He cast a warming charm, as the fire had gone out, dimmed the lights and left the room. He sent the twins to the far side of the house, as far from him as they could get. He checked on Kreacher, and Draco, and finally went to bed.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm a bad person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	30. a busy morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **reviews from last chapter at the bottom**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning literally started with a bang, scaring half the house. The twins sat bolt upright in bed, looking for the gun they heard. Ron quickly crawled under his bed, having had a nightmare about Aragog again. Sirius grabbed his wand, then promptly fell to the floor, landing on his nose. Severus, Draco, John, Eric, Stephen and Claude rolled their eyes and proceeded to get dressed for their day. Beatrice and Scarlett, having yet to be punished, jumped in fright, and hurried to set the dining table.

Harry just laughed, having been asleep until the demon and reaper slammed into his window at high speed. Walking over and opening said window, he looked down to see both his mates sprawled three stories below.

"If your finished behaving like children, then you can join me for breakfast the normal way. Otherwise the house will keep you out until you can play nice," Harry chuckled receiving glares from said mates. Closing his window again, Harry made his way to the closet, deciding to forgo his usual morning bath. He took his time getting dressed, as Sebastian and Grell could take a while to calm down.

Twenty minutes later, dressed and shaved, Harry exited his room. As he was walking to the stairs, Draco came out of his own room. Smiling at the blonde Harry stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"So which one was it today?" Draco asked as he caught up to Harry.

" Both, I had wards set so if they are fighting they cannot enter. Likewise if they start fighting in the house, the house shall boot them out until they calm down." Harry laughed.

"Brilliant, is it just them or is it everyone?"

"Everyone, you start a fight, you will be dumped in the yard until you can be civil again."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, do you know how hard it is to get mud out of this hair? Not to mention my clothes, acromantula silk cannot be cleaned by magic!"

"Speaking of your hair, how attached to it are you?" Harry asked, a sickly sweet smile upon his face.

" No… no Potter please! Not my hair! Please anything but my hair!" Draco cried, holding his hair back as if protecting it.

Harry's only response, was an innocent smile, before he turned and left a whimpering Draco on the stairs. Severus chuckled, scaring Draco, almost making him fall down the stairs.

"Sev, did you hear him? He's going to ruin my hair! You can't let him do this, Sev, It's my hair for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, I heard, we could all hear your caterwauling. However, you never should have lied to him, Draco."

"I just didn't want him making fun of me like the others…"

"You know Harry isn't like that, you have known this for years. Now, shall we go for breakfast?"

Nodding, Draco followed him the rest of the way down the stairs. Entering the dining room, Draco stopped, Kreacher was in Harry's seat, and Harry was nowhere to be found. Taking his seat next to Kreacher, as both Harry's mates were gone for the morning, he decided to make sure the elf was ok.

"Kreacher, are you alright?"

"Yes Master Draco, Kreacher be fine, it be Kreacher's day off today. Master Harry be cooking today, saying he's be needing calm."

"I see, and Eric, have the girls been punished?" Draco asked, turning to the man who had just walked in.

"Their punishment starts today, Master Draco," Eric said, nodding his head to the two girls in the corner. Both had their eyes glued to the floor, shaking like leaves in a strong wind.

The doors opened, and Luna walked in, walking to Harry's chair, she sat with the little elf in her lap. Behind her, Ron, Sirius, Fred,and George stood in the doorway. Ron and Sirius had a sad expression on their faces, knowing just how how much it hurt Harry to watch Kreacher cry. Harry only cooked when he was very upset and nothing had been done about it. The twins looked somewhere between curious and scared to death, it was actually quite a funny sight.

"Do not block the doorway boys, come sit we are still waiting for one more." Severus said looking behind him at the window. The group dispersed, Ron and Sirius taking their usual seats next to Draco. The twins went to sit next to Severus, but we're knocked back when they touched the first chair.

"That is not your chair, you imbeciles. That chair is reserved." Severus said calmly.

"By who? There ain't no one else in this house besides us!" the twins argued.

"Oooh, I'm not a person now sevie dear?" Said a new voice from behind them. "Heh heh, oh Harry! Some mean old nasty boys have called me nothing to my mates face! Could you make them reapers? Ha ha I would love to 'teach' them."

"You know, you maybe my new step dad, but you cannot accept new reapers now. One," Harry held up one finger, "your retired and refuse to work. Two," a second finger when up,"you would just kill them anyway, so no I will not waste that magic. And finally the last one," Harry balled his hand into a fist and punched undertaker in the stomach, "they are still family. Threaten them again I'll give you a new scar to hide with your hair."

"I know I have told you a million times dear, don't threaten family. He will end up killing you one day," Severus said picking up his morning paper.

"He he, oh you guys are no fun, ha ha ha, oh sev tell me a joke. I need a good laugh after breaking in to your room this morning."

"Oh, well, since you asked so nicely," said Severus, pulling undertaker down by his collar before whispering in his ear. The twins shared a look, then opened their mouths to ask, but we're interrupted by undertaker. He laughed so hard it shook dust from the ceiling, broke two of the stained glass windows, and almost made Harry drop the food he was carrying.

"Dad, if you insist on dirty jokes in the morning, please do it in the library. Not all of us like to eat dust and broken glass."

"Sorry Harry, he asked and you know I can't say no to him. However, since we are discussing mates, where might yours be? I saw the Phantomhive carriage outside my window this morning."

"Oh good, I'll go get Ciel, and my mates are not allowed inside until they can stop fighting." With that said Harry left the room, practically skipping down the hall. When he got to the front door, he could still hear Grell and Sebastian yelling at each other. Opening the door a crack, he looked around, and spotted Ciel sitting on the steps.

"PST, Ciel come on," he whispered, gaining the young Earls attention. Getting a smile from the boy he quickly opened the door so Ciel could slip inside.

"Is there any particular reason you have left those two outside? Not that I mind, I'm rather sick of the fighting." Ciel said.

"Ah yes, I am also sick of fighting, but by everyone. So now if you are fighting with anyone in this house you will immediately be launched into the yard. Humans much more gently than the rest of us, of course. I wouldn't want to break my little brother." Harry said giving Ciel a one armed hug. Ciel stared at Harry with shock clear on his face.

"Y-y-your brother?"

"Yeah my new little, adopted, human brother Ciel Phantomhive. You don't really have to like it, but to us you are family. As long as I want you alive, you will be right here with our family." Harry said, seeing Ciel was about to protest, or some other rubbish, he added, "Suck it up buttercup, your stuck with us now."

"I… Thanks Harry…" Ciel smiled and followed his new brother back to the dining room. They walked into chaos, food was floating almost up to the ceiling. The Undertaker was now a bird, and was currently snuggled up under Severus' hair. But twins were getting yelled at by Kreacher, and Sirius was rolling on the floor, his face turning a beautiful shade of blue.

"Uh-hem," Harry cleared his throat, making everyone pause. "It's lovely to know that when I leave to bring in a guest, my house will remain in tact." Looking at ceils shocked face, Harry got an evil idea. " And seeing as how our guest is a muggle, and we have food flying on the ceiling…" Harry trailed off, an evil smile on his lips, as he stared at the now pale twins. Snapping his fingers everything, except undertaker, who squawked in indignation, was back to normal.

Harry lead Ciel to his normal seat beside Draco, and motioned for Luna to let Kreacher go. Kreacher got down, gave both Harry and Luna a hug then crawled into his own seat beside Harry. The rest of breakfast was almost normal, almost.

At the end just as Harry was getting ready to leave the room, a loud bang was heard through the whole house. Looking up towards the door, Harry braced himself for what he knew was to come. A second later the door was thrown open, and he was knocked on his ass with a blob of red on top of him.

"Well I see you have stopped fighting and have decided to be civil with each other at least."

"Oh harry-kins, I have missed you so, oh I know it's only been hours but to me it feels like years!" Grell squealed in Harry's ear.

"Raven, it is wonderful to see you on this fine morning, though you will get dirty if you lay on the ground much longer." Sebastian said calmly, offering a hand to pull Harry back to his feet.

"Oh you are a dirty boy, come darling, I shall personally bathe you!" Yelled Grell, throwing Harry over his shoulder and running up the stairs, Sebastian right behind him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm a cat person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **please dont hate me!**


	31. dirty boys and sad memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry squeaked as he felt a hand grab his thigh. A second later he was thrown on his bed, and covered in black and red. A soft pair of lips slammed into his, at the same time another pair latched onto a spot just below his left ear. Harry moaned into the kiss, reaching up to thread his fingers into the short hair of the demon kissing him.

Sebastian nipped at his lower lip, causing a gasp to come from the small Raven below him. Sweeping his tongue into the willing mouth, he growled at the sweet taste he found there. Grell was content to just nibble on his neck and jaw, letting his hands roam over Harry's chest. Harry was in heaven, the tongue in his mouth was driving him crazy. The hands roaming his chest sent warmth straight to his groin. Breaking the kiss with Sebastian, he turned his head and captured Grell's lips in a kiss.

Sebastian started kissing down his neck, his quick fingers unbuttoning Harry's shirt. His lips followed his hands, causing Harry's breath to hitch. His mouth found one of Harry's nipples, and he gently bit down, causing the male beneath him to mewl in please use. Harry was on overload, everything felt so good. He knew he should stop them, but how can you stop something that feels so amazing?

When Grell's hand found its way to the buttons on Harry's pants, Harry froze. Breaking the kiss, he jumped away, his shirt hanging off one shoulder. Hickies littered his neck and chest, taking gasping breaths he kept his eyes on the bed.

"S-sorry… t-to fast," Harry mumbled, blushing.

"My apologies Harry, I did not mean for it to go that far. I can only speak for myself though," Sebastian apologized.

"Well I did, I wanted it to go farther. Oh Harry just wait until I get my aahkk-" Grell was cut off as he flew from the room. A second later they heard a slam, and then pounding started. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he was using the wall as support.

"Ah, so that's what the coffin is for. I had wondered why you would give us such gifts, I see now that they are for you rather than us." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Y-yes ha ha, I meant it when I said I will lose my virginity when I choose to. I won't lose it just because my mates can't keep it in their pants." Harry laughed.

Sebastian smiled, loving the sound of his Ravens laugh. Walking over, he started to fix Harry's shirt, trailing his fingers up the line of hickies to his neck. Pulling the young man into one last kiss, he fixed the shirt, bowed and left the room in search of his master. Harry leaned against the wall, his fingers trailing over his lips a small dazed smile on his face.

After a few minutes to gather himself, Harry left his room. Making his way to the library to kill some time before their other guests showed up. Harry could hear Draco and Ron complaining to Severus about doing potions essays now that they graduated. Harry smiled, glad for the fact that some of his friends never changed. But that thought led him to Hermione and Ginny.

Hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out why Hermione had been so against him being gay.

 _ **~flashback~**_

 _The Gryffindor common room was packed, as always. The roar of the teenagers never really stopped, even when they were asleep. A small group of boys sat on one of the couches in front of the fire. Harry sat in the middle, leaning on his boyfriend of the time, Dean Thomas. His feet were in Seamus's lap, and he was reading from their defense book, helping the others study._

 _" Hey, har?" Dean asked._

 _"Yeah Dean?"asked Harry._

 _"You wanna go to hogsmeade tomorrow?"_

 _"oh, um… why not go tonight?" Harry blushed, his hands fiddling with the book in his lap._

 _"It would be nice, but how are we supposed to get out of the castle? It's Snape's night to patrol, and he's sure to be looking for you specifically."_

 _"Well, what if I told you I have a way around that?" Harry whispered hopefully._

 _" Show me," Dean said with a huge smile on his face. Smiling Harry jumped up and dragged Dean up to the dorms, letting go only to dig to the bottom of his trunk and pull out a ratty bit of parchment, and a ratty cloth._

 _" What is a spare parchment and holey cloth going to do? We going to walk around pretending to be ghosts?" Dean asked, skeptical. Grinning Harry dropped the parchment on his bed and draped the cloth over him. Dean's jaw dropped, Harry had just disappeared. Harry dropped the hood, still smiling at Dean._

 _"Yeah I guess we can pretend to be ghosts of you want."_

 _"Ok that covers being seen, but how are we getting out?" Harry grinned again drawing his wand and unfolding the parchment._

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he intoned, tapping the parchment. Dean's eyes widened, watching ink spread from the point Harry had tapped. He watched as an entire map of Hogwarts spread out before his eyes. Looking at Harry, who had a nervous smile on his face, he grabbed the smaller boy and kissed him deeply._

 _"Let's go before you change your mind on me," Dean said with a smile. Almost vibrating with joy, Harry grabbed his hand, almost running down the stairs. He ran into Hermione at the portrait, quite literally._

 _" Harry James! Where do you think you are going at this hour! It's almost curfew!" She shrieked._

 _"We were just going out, I have the map and cloak with me…"_

 _"You can't just- oh fine, I can't stop you. But both of you had better be back before midnight."_

 _"Thanks mine!" Harry and Dean raced out of the portrait, throwing the cloak over them on their way out_.

 ** _~flashback end~_**

She had seemed fine with it then, but he supposed she had probably misread the situation. Walking into the library, Harry smiled at the scene. Luna stood behind Draco braiding his hair, while he played a game of chess against Sirius. Ron could be seen back in the potions section, pulling a book every once in a while.

Hermione and Ginny may not have accepted him, but his family had. Harry decided that was really all he needed. Sitting down beside Draco, Luna switched to French braiding Harry's hair. Not to long after, Ciel and Sebastian entered, sitting near Harry and starting a conversation. They sat and talked until Eric announced their guests had arrived.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~im so sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	32. Meeting the Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry and Draco entered the drawing room, to find three blondes a brunette and a redhead all glaring at each other. Draco quickly turned and tried to sneak away, only to have his braid grabbed and pulled back to his original spot.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, I'm very sorry for the rude greeting you have received by these two…. Beings. Give me just a moment and I'll have them out of our sites. Kreacher." called Harry.

" Yes master Harry?"

"Please get dad, let him know we have some dangerous visitors. But first transfer these two down to the holding cells. We will deal with them later."

"Yes Master Harry." With a small pop, all three disappeared. Harry bowed to the three blondes in front of him.

"I am very sorry for their attitude, I did not know they were coming, otherwise I would have pushed our lunch back a bit."

"It's quite alright Lord Potter-Black, I take it they are time travelers as well? And this must be my many times great grandson." Lord Malfoy said, extending his hand forwards.

"Er… Yes, I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you must be my great great grandfather Cygnus." Draco said bowing at the waist before shaking Cygnus' hand.

"Oh my, we must have a tradition of waiting until late in life to have our children…"

" No, there's just many things that came in the way, and it wasn't always safe to have children."

"Ah I see, Malfoys always put family above all else. It would make sense to wait until it was safer to have a child." Draco looked down, ashamed at how far the family has fallen from this time. His grandfather had really messed up their traditions.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, heir Malfoy shall we move this to a more comfortable setting. I do believe drayyy-co is beginning to feel uncomfortable. Your family has changed quite a bit over the years." Harry said leading them into the first floor drawing room, after asking Eric for some beverages.

"Yes," said Lady Malfoy, "I was having a conversation with a friend, through the floor the other day. She said she had never heard of you. In Fact, many of my friends have never heard of you. Lady Potter and Lady Black we're quite confused when they heard about you."

"Ah, um, yeah… I'm not from this time, I came back and was allowed to bring my titles with me. I suppose this really causes some problems for them.." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Indeed, they were quite shocked to find they had a new head of house after years of no change." Lady Malfoy was glaring at Harry now.

"Oi! It's not Harry's fault! Family or not, no one talks down to him." Draco yelled.

"Dray calm down…" Harry said.

"No Harry! She has no right to look down on you! She knows nothing about you or me! You are my brother, and I will not let them treat you like this!" Both Malfoys looked shocked at the outburst. Surprised that one of their own would dare go against the head of the family.

"You had best watch your tone, _Draco_. You might find yourself removed from the family." Lady Malfoy said in a cold voice.

" Fine, I am the last of your family from my time. If you are so willing to end your line please be my guest!" Draco shouted, glaring at her.

"The… the last of our line?" Cygnus' whispered. "How can that be? There are so many of us now…"

"As I said, a lot has happened since this time. Two wars where your family chose the wrong side. Thinking they would gain power following psychotic maniacs bent on world destruction. Instead they helped wipe out over half of our own population, including members of their own family. My grandfather killed both his brothers and his sister to gain ranks."

"But your mother… your father?"

" Father is in Azkaban for life, and mother died protecting me. There is no one left in my time. Harry is closest by blood, and my godfather came back with us. Your line ends with me, so go ahead _Lady Malfoy_ remove me from the family end your line."

"Look, in our time a war has just ended, all of us in this house faught. And we won, but not all of us made it through to the end. I know I should talk to the potters and blacks of this time. I just haven't gotten there yet." Harry said softly.

"Wait, what do you mean you didn't make it through the war?" Lady Malfoy asked. Looking at Draco and getting a nod, Harry told their story. About the deaths, the war, and all the sacrifices they had made to win the war. By the end, all four Malfoys had tears in their eyes.

"You are just a child, and they had you fighting the dark lord?" Cygnus' asked.

"I was the only one who could, but I turned out alright if I do say so myself." Harry replied,a sarcastic smile on his face. Lady Malfoy opened her mouth to speak, when Severus poked his head into the room.

"Ah there you two are, Harry Luna was looking for you. Also lunch will be served in ten minutes. Oh, my apologies, I didn't know we had guests. I am Severus Snape, a potions master, Harry's father, and dra os godfather." Severus held his hand out to Cygnus'.

"Cygnus' Malfoy, this is my wife Druella Malfoy nee Prince, and my son Lucien Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Snape." Cygnus' said shaking the offered hand.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't…" Severus hissed.

" Ok dad, I didn't… I think I'll go find Luna now." Harry said running from the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Your arse is going to be so sorry when I get my hands on you!" Severus roared, swiftly walking out of the room.

"Um, will Harry be alright?" Cygnus' asked Draco.

"He will be fine, he will use the puppy eyes and only have to be in the lab for a week. He may get an essay or two. Uncle sev would never lay a hand on Harry, if he did I would kill him." Draco said in a menacing voice. "Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

Draco lead them to the dining room, where they found Harry and Severus running circles around a petite, and beautiful blonde. Three redheads sat at the table laughing with an older man with wavy black hair.

" Everyone this is Cygnus, Druella, and Lucien Malfoy. Malfoys, this is Ron, Fred, and George Weasley the fingers who won't stop laughing. The hyena next to them is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Across from them we have Harry's mates Grell Sutcliffe the man in drag, and Sebastian Michaelis the demon. Next to him is his Master Earl (brat) Ciel Phantomhive. And the silver haired man above you is Undertaker, Harry's step father. And finally the beautiful blonde in the middle of a ring around the Rosey game is Luna Lovegood-Potter."

"More Malfoys? How many do you think we can run into gred?"

"I don't know forge, but I don't think I want to keep track anymore. That family is crazy, just look at Bella."

" Hey," Sirius said," Bella was from my family thank you… Wait, no yeah we are all crazy, carry on." Draco rolled his eyes before going to stop the game of chase Harry had started. Grabbing Severus by the shoulders he turned him around pushing him right into undertakers arms.

"Sev if your really that angry there are two traitors in the holding cells." Draco said.

"But Harry had me dismantle those!"

"And then he put three back up, said we needed a place to keep them if they ever came back."

" Sorry that would be my fault, I sent a letter to the ministry saying they murdered Harry. Sorry mate." Ron called to the hiding male.

"Your good Ron, I would have done the same for you." Harry called back, his head popping out from behind Luna's shoulder.

"You are not off the hook young man," Severus hissed. " You will be down in my lab every day for the next week cleaning cauldrons and you will write me an essay on why we do not meddle with history!"

" Yes dad," Harry pouted, only to squeak as he was pulled into a hug between the two and Sirius.

"We just worry about you pup, you can mess up a lot by exposing to much." Sirius said kissing Harry's head. Lunch after that was fairly calm, they said goodbye to the Malfoys after getting the floor addresses to the Potter and black families. Now the only thing left for the day was to take care of the prisoners. But maybe that could wait until tomorrow.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i'm so very sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	33. 33 Houndsworth: Severus day one

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was indeed the next day before Severus got down to the cells. At dinner Harry and Ciel had gotten letters from the queen, calling them away to a town called houndsworth. Something about a ghost dog haunting the town, stopping the building of something or other. He didn't really care, he just knew Harry would be gone for a few days. He had made sure hedwig followed so Harry could write to him, knowing how worried Severus got when Harry was gone for a few hours.

But they had taken Sebastian, Sirius, and Draco along. At least one of them would be able to keep his wayward son out of trouble. Or at least he hoped they would. Still worried about his son, Severus made his way down to the basement after breakfast. He checked on the training room, it was coming along nicely, and almost finished now. He was sure they would need it soon, and the goblins promised it to be done in the next day or two. All that was left was the warding and protection charms.

He passed and made his way farther back to the dungeon area. Harry had truly made the back corner look like a dungeon. Opening the door to the room with the holding cells, Severus could hear screeching coming from inside. Wondering if he really wanted to out up with this today, he took a deep breath and opened the door. His ears were assaulted by the high pitch of one Ginevra Weasley. Rubbing his temples with one hand, he cast sonorus on himself with the other.

"Shut up, you brainless twit!" His voice roared through the room. "No one wants to hear your bloody whining!" Silence greeted him after that outburst, and he cancelled the charm.

"Now that you have shut your insipid mouth, Miss Granger, care to tell me why you thought it prudent to intrude in someone's home?"

"We are not intruding, we are his friends, his only family!" Screeched Hermione.

"No you ignoramus, we are his family, you are his murderers. We are the ones who raise him up, he can be, and do anything he wants right now. He is almost done with his healer training-"

"Harry is not going to be a healer! Harry is going to become an auror, get married to me and we will have six children!" Screeched Ginny, interrupting Severus.

"No Ginevra, he will marry his mate, he will soon be a healer, and he will have as many children as his mate can give him." Severus said, purposefully making it sound that Harry only had one mate. He planned to tell Grell, the questionable cross dresser, that there was a girl trying to steal Harry from him. Honestly he just wanted to see if Grell also fought like a girl.

"No! He will marry me! No one else could ever love him after seeing those disgusting scars all over him! He is-" Severus had heard enough out of her, and cast a silencing charm on her.

" Nothing about my son is disgusting, Ginevra Weasley, it is you who are disgusting. I pray Harry's mate will let me watch as they tear you limb from limb." Severus turn and quickly stalked out of the room, ignoring Hermione's pleas to listen.

" I should be proud for how you stood up for my master, but this life is her punishment. To see Harry thrive with someone who is not her, while she lives on the sidelines forgotten. Her brothers have yet to punish her, and of course masters mates." Came deaths voice from the shadows.

"He may be your master, but he is my son and I will put that thing through hell for what she did to him and so will his brothers." Severus replied turning to the shadows.

"As long as he is happy, that is all I care for. He will never suffer death, same as your family, But he still longs for it. He will never take advantage of his position as my master."

"No, he won't, his heart is to kind, he is a pure soul. After everything he has endured, it is a miracle he has come out as such a great man."

"Indeed, take care of my master, Lord Prince. He will need you all for the trials to come." Severus felt death's presence leave, and with a sigh he made his way to Grell's room. He had some plans to set in motion.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i'm so very sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	34. houndsworth: Arriving in town

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry sat up front with Sebastian, while Draco, Sirius, and Ciel rode in the actual carriage. Behind them Finney, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-rin rode in another with the luggage. They had been summoned to houndsworth, a town that had found a loophole in the law. They had started dog fights, something the queen was purely against. It was their job to stop this, of course their reason was to find a perfect place to build the Queen's new hotspring resort.

While Ciel's workers sang behind them, Ciel was informing Sirius and Draco about the real reason for coming. Shortly thereafter the topic had changed to dogs, and Ciel and sirius' love of them.

"Hey look, somebody actually lives here!" Cried Finney. " Tanaka, stop!" When the carriage came to a halt he jumped out to help the villager. " Here, let me help you granny."

"Finney no!" Cried Mey-rin. " If your not careful the baby will-"

"What?" Finney asked throwing the carriage up in the air. Blanching, he turned to the old lady, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, that's so aweful, is the baby okay?" Mey-rin asked. But looking into the basket she recoiled. Laying inside was the skull of a dog.

"There is no baby, it was eaten by it." The old woman muttered walking off pushing her carriage.

"What.." asked Bard.

"That's why we are here, apparently many of the villagers have been eaten or gone missing." Said Ciel. "The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. Part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the plague." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Harry zoned out when a fight started in the village over whether cats or dogs were better. Seeing as he has never had either, he really didn't care.

They pulled up to the mansion they would be staying at and we're greeted by a… maid. Harry could tell there was something different about her, but couldn't put his finger on it. But she made him uneasy. Following at the back of the group, Harry was the last to enter but the one to see everything. Barrymore Castle, as it was named was rather rugged, even for this time. Immediately, Harry decided he didn't like it here, and resolved to sleep in the woods, where he could feel the magic calling him.

Harry already knew entering the town, that he had a different job here. There was something calling him, something that needed his help. On an animalistic level, it was calling for help from his phoenix and his Griffin. And he would be damned if he didn't help whatever it was. Harry stayed that way until nightfall when Sirius came to get him from the yard.

"Harry are you going to come in? It's getting rather cold out here."

" No I think I'm going to go for a quick fly,. Need to stretch my wings a bit." Harry said smiling at his dog father. Sirius grinned back knowing, exactly how he felt.

"Mind if padfoot tags along? I haven't stretched my legs on a while."

"Why not?" In seconds a Griffin and grim were standing side by side. After one shared look the Griffin leapt into the air as the grim bound forward. They kept each other in sight at All times, running and playing tag for a few hours.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a large white dog. It was just watching them with a longing look. Making a quick decision, Harry swooped over, and tagged the giant beast. Padfoot caught on quick, and charged over into a playful stance. The beast yipped in joy, and began to play with them. But after an hour, Harry and Sirius noticed the beast was rather distracted, like it had somewhere it wanted to go. Landing and jogging over they both nuzzled the beast saying goodbye.

Hay bowed, before leaping into the air to fly off. Giving one last sad howl, the beast ran into the forest. Harry and Sirius returned to the castle, shifting back just before clearing the trees to find Draco waiting for them.

" Neat time you go for some animal exercise please let me come along. It was torture in there!" Draco whined draping himself over both of them in a hug.

"No problem Dray, we we're going to go again tomorrow, care to join us?" Harry laughed.

" Only if we can play tag, Merlin it's so boring just running for hours."

"Deal," said Sirius a dog like grin on his face. Together they walked in, laughing and planning the next night, unaware of the beast starting at them through the trees.

 **,** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i'm so very sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	35. houndsworth: first morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry awoke the next morning to Draco jumping on his bed. Twisting and pinning the blonde beneath him, Harry laughed at the gobsmacked look on drays face. Laughing and dodging the swings aimed at his face, Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to get dressed. When he finished, he noticed Dray was penning a letter to Severus.

" Tell Dad I said hi, that I'm still alive and that I love stretching my wings." Harry whispered in drays ear, making him jump.

"Merlin potty, don't do that! And I already told him as much, anything else you feel like adding?"

" No, but go get dressed I'll send this off with hed." Grinning as the blonde jumped to do just that. He carefully tied the letter to hedwig, making sure to scratch her chest, before sending her off into the day. Harry stayed at the window for a few minutes, just looking out at the beautiful landscape behind the castle.

"Master." Harry jumped, hitting his head on the windowsill. Spinning around he glared at death.

"Would you mind not doing that? You scared the crud out of me, and why are you a girl now?" Indeed death had appeared as a girl this time. The long thick blonde hair hung down past slender shoulders, about half way down her back. Her black eyes were now blue, and her face was soft. A small smile played along her lips,as if laughing at Harry. She was shorter than Harry now, but not by much, maybe an inch or two.

"I am death, Master. I am neither male nor female, I simply am."

"Ok why do you look like a girl then?"

"I wanted a change, do you not like it? The reapers said I was cute."

" You are, I guess I'm just use to you being a bloke. Anyway, you must have a reason for coming here, what can I do for you, your humble deathy-ness?"

"Indeed… one of my pets seems to have escaped. Well more like he was playing with his handler and they left the gate open."

"So like a dragon, a killer horse, what kinda pet we talking about here?"

"A hellhound, he's just a pup so he's not well trained yet. He is the runt of his litter and the only one who had a single head."

"Ok so look for a killer dog bent on destruction, that has one head… he got a name?"

"Beelzebub." Death said smirking at the look on Harry's face.

"Right, demon dog, demon name. Does he respond to his name?"

"Yes, most of the time. But please do be careful, he likes to breath fire. Also there is an angel about, a corrupted angel."

"Right, avoid Lucifer, find a lost dog, don't die, and figure out what the bloody hell is wrong with this town. This was supposed to be a vacation you know."

"My apologies Master, shall I send you to Avalon after this? Merlin says it's great for a vacation."

" Wha-wait, Merlin!?! How the bloody hell- no never mind, I'll think about it but if I go I'm taking the family."

"I expected nothing less master." Death bowed before fading into nothing. Shaking his head Harry wandered out of the room, going downstairs to find the kitchen. He found Angela and Tanaka in the kitchen sitting at the table, staring out the open door. He could hear yelling coming from outside, and decided he didn't want to know. Walking to the stove he started cooking his breakfast.

"Oh no let me get that!" Angela said hurrying over to take over. Harry felt something brush his shoulder as she moved him to the table, but brushed it from his mind. He needed to focus on this lost devil puppy. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when everyone filed back into the kitchen, nor did he notice Draco, Sirius, Ciel, or Sebastian entering.

"Oi! Scarhead!" Yelled Draco, throwing a chunk of toast at him.

"What you ferret?" Harry chuckled throwing it back.

"Where'd you go? The brat and his Butler have been trying to talk to you."

" Sorry, lost in my thoughts, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled, linking his hands under his chin.

"We were wondering if you would like to accompany us into town today?" Sebastian asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Ah, um, no Dray and I were planning to go walk through the woods. Maybe explore some of those paths we saw yesterday." Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's fine," Ciel said, not wanting Harry to feel bad. "But please make sure to take an adult with you."

"Ciel, darling boy, I am an adult," Harry winked making Draco laugh, and Ciel blush.

" You know what I mean! Come on Sebastian." Ciel stalked out, still blushing followed by a grinning Sebastian. Harry laughed, digging into the breakfast that was in front of him.

After breakfast, everyone cleared out, Harry, Draco, and Sirius went to the edge of the woods. Glancing at each other, they all took a few steps in, just enough to cover them from veiw. Within seconds a gryffin, a grim, and a white panther stood where the three men once were. With a bark from the grim they all took off deeper into the woods.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Call off the snipers!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **there is a poll up on my profile for what they should do to punish Hermione and Ginny. pleass vote!!!**


	36. Houndsworth: to find a puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry waited until they were about a mile out, and with a loud screech, he leapt from the ground and flew up and over the trees keeping the others in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he again saw the large white beast. Giving a small caw, he flew towards the beast, both Draco and Sirius hot on his heels.

Landing on the beasts large head, Harry looked down, staring at the dog upside down. The happy Yelp the beast gave almost shook Harry off his head. Giving the hell hound, he now realised what it was, a menacing glare, Harry nipped his ear. Beelzebub gave a small whine in apology, and lowering his head slowly for Harry to crawl off. Turning to face the beast, Harry took a deep breath, and started to change.

"Beelzebub, change!" Harry commanded of the dog. A blinding flash filled the clearing, before a smiling naked male jumped on Harry. Licking his face, and gnawing on his ears, Beelzebub was quite happy someone knew him.

 ** _Beelzebub POV_**

Beelzebub wanted to go home, he missed the demon who use to play with him. He missed the black thing with the feathery wings, and red horns, who would take him to his room to sleep. But mostly he missed his Master, and this boy smelled of his Master. He was so happy, he was hungry, scared, and tired, and that woman who called him Pluto, kept asking him to hurt people.

His Master had a command to hurt people, and those people usually hurt others first. Sure Beelzebub had attacked dogs, but they hurt people. They were bad, master had said so. He had never meant to run so far away from home, he just wanted to play outside. Hopefully master wouldn't be to mad, maybe master would play with him when he got home.

He heard the other animals change, looking he saw a two legs with yellow hair, and one with wavy brown hair. As long as they didn't hurt or threaten the nice bird man, he was ok with them. They started speaking to the bird man, he only knew a few words but he kind of got the gist of it. They wanted him in the fur they were wearing to take him back to their home. He heard his Masters name, and leapt at the blonde one licking his face happily. These two legs would take him home, he just knew it.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

"Harry, get this thing off me!" Yelled Draco, almost letting his panic show at being licked by a naked male. Laughing Harry pulled Beelzebub off him, scratching the man behind his ear and telling him to sit.

"Awe, but Dray, he loves you!"

"I don't care! Just get some clothes on him and let's go. We are going to have to sneak him in before we call death, he needs a bath." Draco said wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah I know, alright let's get going. I'll transfigure some clothes when we get closer. Come Beelzebub." Changing back to their animagus forms, Harry cawed at Beelzebub to change. After a second and another bright flash, a very excited hellhound bounded into the trees barking back for them to hurry. When they were closer, harry screeched for them to stop.

Changing back, Harry transfigured some twigs and dried leaves into an outfit. Commanding Beelzebub to change, he quickly got the man dressed. Checking that the coast was clear, Harry started leading them into the house. Just before they reached the door, however, Harry saw a carriage pull up.

"Shite!" Harry whispered, they were back they would have to be quick. Shoving the dog in through the door, Harry quickly instructed Draco and Sirius to get him up to Harry's room. He told them he would be there in a minute, and quickly walked over to the carriage.

"H-h-hey guys, your back early." Harry stuttered, gaining a suspicious look from both Ciel and Sebastian. The other three seemed to be distracted with something that had happened in town.

"Yes, there was a murder in town. It seems a demon dog has been attacking the town. It seems to mainly attack the villagers who have to many dogs, or that don't follow town rules." Ciel said, throwing a small glare at the castle. Harry gulped, and he could feel sweat beading on his neck and upper lip.

"R-really? A d-demon dog you say? Fancy that…" Harry licked his lips shooting small glances at the castle. "Well I just got back as well, uh… I'm going to go clean up. I'll, uh… see you at lunch." Harry squeaked the last sentence, before turning and running inside the castle.

Nearly flew up the stairs to his room, his second animagus form helping his pace. He burst through his door, only to fall flat on his face, due to a tripping ward on his door. Hearing a loud crack, followed by the shattering of glass, Harry knew he had broke his nose.

"Dray, you know I love you, right?" Harry asked through his broken nose.

"Um, yeah," Draco said in a shaky voice, having heard the glass break in Harry's glasses.

"Good, would you come here for a second?" Harry asked rising to his knees head still down. Draco cautiously approached his brother, fearing for his life. When he got within arms reach, Harry grabbed him by the collar, and stared into his eyes, blood covering the lower half of his face, and dripping on the floor.

"Fix this, before I make yours match it!" Harry roared. With a shaking hand Draco tapped Harry's face, muttering a quick * _episkey_ *. He watched as the blood stopped flowing, watching Harry wave his hand at his glasses to fix them. A small yip from the naked male on Harry's bed however, seemed to calm Harry down.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i'm so very sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	37. houndsworth: going home

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Beelzebub POV**

His master's friend was hurt, but he didn't seem hurt. Beelzebub could see, and smell, the red liquid coming from his face. But the two legs wasn't leaking the salty clear liquid, he was yelling. The yellow furred two legs smelled of fear, but master's friend wasn't scary, or at least Beelzebub didn't think so. Letting out a small bark, he watched as both two legs turned and looked at him again.

Bounding to the end of the bed, he cleaned master's friends face. He did not like that red liquid, it hurt when it came out. Leaning back, Beelzebub took a final look before nodding, and sitting back down on the squishy bed. Friend, because he was a friend, pinched his nose, letting out a heavy sigh.

Yellow, he had yellow fur, asked friend something. Beelzebub, not really caring to pay attention now, just lay down to roll on the bed. This went on for a while, Beelzebub had started to lightly doze, when he heard a familiar word. It was one he knew, and loved.

Bath.

Jumping from the bed in his two legs form, he began to lick and nuzzle friend. He tried to guide him to the door to lead him out, but friend walked to a different door. Confused, Beelzebub followed, only to find a large bowl, big enough to fit his natural form. He ran forward, shifting as he ran to jump into the half full bowl. Poking his head up over the side, he barked loudly wagging his tail happily.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry never wanted to do that again in his entire life. Two hours of washing a gigantic demon hound, that was so excited he wouldn't stop jumping around, was not fun. Now he and Dray were soaked, while Sirius and Beelzebub were dry as a bone. Shaking his head, and spraying some water around, Harry grabbed his wand, and cast drying spells on Dray, himself, and the bathroom.

"Next time, I call sitting on the loo while you wash the demon, Siri. I'll give helpful criticism, tell you you missed a spot." Harry said, trying to fix his wild hair.

"Hey, I helped! I told Blondie there he was going to be hit with a tail." Sirius said, pointing at Draco.

"You also sat on your arse, and didn't lift a finger to wash the damn mutt," Draco grumbled. Before Sirius could reply, Harry threw a bundle of clothes at him.

"Since you didn't help to wash, you can dress him. Death will be here in an hour, and we still have to feed the poor pup. Dray and I will go get lunch, we will be back in twenty minutes." Harry grabbed, Draco by the elbow and rushed him out of the room. When they were almost to the kitchen however, Harry was grabbed by the wrist and pushed into a wall.

"You filthy mutt! What are you doing here? I thought you dogs went into town!" Spat Lord Barrymore.

"Hardly, we are two separate groups. You ,however, may wish to hide that dog bite on your leg. Wouldn't do for your town to learn this killing is just a sick sport for you. You may wish to wash the phosphorus off your hands, your nails are glowing." Harry said with a glare, pushing off the wall and walking towards the kitchen again. Lord Barrymore stood shocked watching as both boys walked away.

"Who are you dog?" Barrymore asked.

"I am Lord Potter-Black, third heir to the Queen." Harry said, not even turning to look at the man. Swallowing thickly, Barrymore quickly left the hall to wash his hands. Pity he wouldn't make it in time.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Draco were back in Harry's room with a tray of sandwiches. They could hear Sirius and Beelzebub knocking about in the bathroom.knocking on the bathroom door Harry called for lunch, before sitting on his bed and beginning to eat. Not a minute later, Harry was tackled by a finley dressed man, er dog.

"Down Beelzebub! Don't ruin those clothes." Harry said, pushing the dog-man off.

 **Beelzebub POV**

He was happy, he had got a bath, got to play with master's friend in the tub, and he could smell food. He was hungry, he couldn't really remember the last time he ate. The glowing lady tried to feed him once, but he got sick from it. Then she tried to put another collar on him, but he wouldn't wear it. It wasn't master's collar.

When the door was opened, he ran to master's friend. Trying to show his gratitude, he yipped and barked at the man. He knew they couldn't understand him, but he wanted to try anyway. He was still to young to learn their tongue. He ate the food that was handed to him, still yipping at master's friend.

A flash by the door scared him, but his joy as the lights dimmed, completely disappeared as he saw who it was.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(I seriously thought of leaving it as a cliffy here… but I won't be that mean :))**

It was the glowing lady, and she looked surprised. He growled low in his throat, she had the collar in her hand. He crawled back behind master's friend, confident he would protect him from the glowing lady.

 **Harry's POV**

Feeling Beelzebub crawl behind him, Harry looked up to find Angela in the doorway. For a split second he thought he saw a glow around her, but he blinked and it was gone. He could feel the fear and hatred coming from Beelzebub, and wondered what the girl had done to the pup.

"Angela, what brings you to my room?" Harry asked, drawing the woman's attention to him.

" Oh, I thought I heard a dog up here, so I came to check. I must be getting old if I'm hearing things… sorry for the intrusion, my Lord." Angela said, quickly backing out of the room.

"Did you tell her you were a Lord?" Dray asked.

"No, but I did inform Lord Barrymore, he may have told her."

"I doubt that, he wouldn't have had time. I saw your mate and the brat dragging him off while we were in the kitchen."

"Hmm, that poses a good question then, maybe-" he was cut off as the shadows gathered in the middle of the room. With n excited bark, Beelzebub leapt into the shadows. As they cleared, they could see him licking death's face, as another man stood holding the pup.

"Thank you Master for finding him, I fear what may have happened to him with the angel about." Death said petting the dog-man.

"Master?" Asked the man holding Beelzebub. He was tall, with short blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit, and reminded Harry of Severus. Death nodded in answer to the man.

"Yes, this is my Master, Harry. Master, this is Lucifer, Beelzebubs trainer." Death said, ignoring both men as they gaped at him.

"Lucifer, as in God's oldest and most favored son? The one Michael was jealous of? Ruler of hell? That Lucifer?" Harry squeaked out.

"Well, yes but that is a different story, and I'm sure he will tell you later." Death shrugged.

"Harry… Harry Potter? The one who sent me the broken soul that didn't belong in hell?"

"Didn't belong?!? He was a murderer! He killed thousands of people! He murdered my parents and tried to kill me! Multiple times!" Harry screamed, his magic causing a wind to rush through the room, and objects to float.

"He did no such thing! Thomas Riddle was controlled by Grindelwald!" Roared Lucifer. His black, and broken wings bursting from his back. "He was innocent and once I get the last price to fit I will send him back!" With a flash of light, Lucifer disappeared, leaving death and Beelzebub behind.

"Let him calm down, he hates the broken souls, most of what they do is not their own choice. Tom was a special case, he had a parasite in his mind, much like the horcrux in yours. Except his wasn't locked to a splinter, Grindelwalds soul was attached to his frontal lobe. Where you could block him out, Tom had no defences. He will remember everything, but he will not be the man you knew."

"Why is he coming to this time? Why not have him reborn in the future?"

"The future is falling apart at the moment, Master. If I set him here, he finds his soul mate as well as growing into a new man. Think on it, you have a week to prepare. We must go now, there is an angel in this house, and I don't think you want to be found out." With that death and Beelzebub vanished into the shadows. Laying down, Harry groaned, hating how much work he had on his vacation. He hoped they could go home soon...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~writer's block sucks butt hole~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	38. Back home

**Back to London**

"Finally! I can't wait to be home and in my own bed" Harry said, loading his trunk on top of the carriage. Draco smirked behind him, feeling exactly the same.

"You know, scar-head, you could always say no."

"I could, but I wanted a vacation. That is what this week was supposed to be. Instead I get roped into working and I'm not even getting paid for it. I wonder if death has a union I can complain to?"

"Oh bugger off, you have more money than you could ever need in ten lifetimes."

"That's not the point Dray."

"Yeah, yeah, You and your honorable intentions." Dray said, rolling his eyes. Harry threw a twig from the carriage floor at him, before turning and whistling for Sirius. Sirius came out, followed by Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian seemed to be just a little put out, he was pouring for Merlin's sake! Ciel seemed to find this funny however, and was hiding his smile behind a gloved hand. You could clearly see his shoulders shaking, but they chose to ignore it for the moment.

"Must you go, Harry?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Yes, sadly, I have some vermin to take care of in my basement."

"I could always take care of it for you," Sebastian said with an evil grin.

"No, this is personal. I have to do this by myself." Harry said, pulling a startled Ciel into a hug. Sebastian chuckled at the look of surprise on his master's face. He then swooped in and kissed Harry breathless. Harry stood dazed, a goofy smile on his face, until Draco's laughter finally broke through.

Blushing, Harry quickly climbed into the carriage, flashing Draco a one finger salute over his shoulder. Hearing sirius' bark like laugh, he smiled and sat down. He watched Sirius whisper to Sebastian, making him laugh. Harry loved that laugh, it sent shivers to all the right places.

The carriage ride back seemed twice as long without the others with them. Harry was heading home early, mainly because he just couldn't stand so many dogs. Don't misunderstand, he loved dogs, but Beelzebub had been enough for him for a year. The other reason was as he said, to deal with the people in his basement.

He would miss Sebastian and Ciel for the rest of the week, as they had to finish the case. And he had Grell, he supposed. They had left early in the morning, and had made it home just before dinner. Sirius, complaining of being starving, had run inside before the carriage had even stopped, knocking into Severus at the door. Harry and Draco, whom had calmly exited the carriage, went to hug Severus.

" It's good to have you back, boys," Severus says, hugging both boys back.

"It's so good to be back, no dogs, no death, and a nice peac-"

"Harry-kins! Oh my darling your back!" Screams a voice behind Harry, making him freeze. Before he can turn, Harry is grabbed and spun in a large red circle. Laughing, Harry wiggles around and wraps his arms around Grell's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to be home Grell, I missed you too," Harry chuckles at Grell's dumbstruck face.

"Well boys your home just in time for dinner, shall we?" Severus asked, motioning towards the door. Nodding, both boys followed their father inside, and to the dining room.

Inside the dining room, Undertaker was seated next to Sirius, speaking in low whispers. Scarlett and Beatrice stood by the back wall, and Eric stood next to Harry's seat. Kreacher was letting Claude help bring dinner to the table, and Stephen and John were setting the table.

Harry saw Ron eyeing the platters being set on the table, as Draco and Severus walked to their seats. Hurrying to his own seat, and making sure everyone else was seated, he waited again for Kreacher to start eating. Smiling, Harry looked around the table, and knew he was home.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~please dont hate me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **ok so pole for what happens to Hermione and Ginny comes down in a week! vote now or live with the answer.**


	39. Dealing with Witches

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell, Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, Harry was pulled aside by Severus, wanting to talk to him in private. Telling Grell he would see him soon, Harry lead Severus to his study, warding and locking the door behind him.

"First of all, it's wonderful to have you home son," Severus said pulling Harry into another hug. This one was longer and tighter than before, it truly made Harry feel as if Severus was his father.

"It's good to be home dad, you have no idea how stressful the last three days have been," Harry whispered.

"Well, catch me up, we have some things to talk about, but it can wait a little while." So Harry told him about his ruined vacation, about Beelzebub, about Lucifer's horrible reaction. Harry told him everything, but Harry loved the shocked look on his dad's face as he learned of his animagus forms. And his smile at the end warmed Harry's heart, even if Snape wasn't his real dad, the pride he had for Harry was something he could never forget.

"It seems your weekend was rather busy, though I hope next time you will actually relax, not work."

"I tried dad, but there is only so much I can say no to. Speaking of saying no, please tell me the Potter's have written back about meeting." Harry pleaded, he was stalling he knew, but he didn't want to deal with the witches *cough* bitches *cough* in the basement. Severus gave him a look, but decided to play along.

"Yes, they informed you they will be over tomorrow night for dinner. Their son, Edmund, is your age, or what age you should have been. However, it seems as though we will be having the Malfoys back as well," Severus said looking at the window. Harry turned, and sure enough, there was the same owl as last time.

"No, no, and no. I can only deal with one angry family at a time, and I choose mine." Harry said. Standing up he walked over to the door and poked his head out, only to scream, "DRACONUS LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE AND ANSWER YOUR MAIL!"

"You know, that was incredibly childish Harry," Severus said calmly.

"Oh go fly in the rafters, you old bat." Harry pouted as he sat back down. Only to jump back up a second later, and hide behind Severus. "Daddy save me! He's going to chop off my head!"Harry screamed pointing at the young goblin who had come through the door.

"Greetings Lord death, I am-"

"Oh not this again, I know who you are Griphook… did… did death tell you what I did in the future?"

"No. Should he have?"

"Nope! I like my head exactly where it is." Harry said peeking out from behind Severus' legs, "but then why are you here?"

"I am here to take the criminals into custody."

"Uuummmmm……… they are in the basement!" Harry cried happily, pointing to the door to the basement. "Your free to help yourself, but only to the prisoners down there."

"Thank you Lord death." Giving a nod, Griphook made his way downstairs. Severus turned, his eyes wide, only to see the tail end of Harry's cloak leaving the room. A few seconds later, Griphook came back upstairs dragging the two witches by their ankles as they clawed at the floor to get away.

"Oh dear, well this will never do, your ruining the carpet. Well, we can't have that, now can we? Excuse me a moment."

Severus knew that voice, he knew that voice very well. He slowly made his way to the same door Harry had fled from, only to be stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You will stay, I dare say we have alot to talk about," the voice said. Severus swallowed, then nodded while turning around, only to see the man throw the two witches into the empty fireplace. Griphook sneered, but nodded his thanks before throwing the powder and screaming "Gringotts".

"Now, inform me why you look like my dead son."


	40. So Uhhhh Family?

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings** **: will be slash, possible mpreg, torture, mentions of child abuse, you have been warned turn back now**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian/Grell,**

 **Snape/Undertaker**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Very well, would you be willing to wait until dinner? I would appreciate having my family together for this story. Not to mention we already have to tell it to the Potter's." Severus said, a small sneer on his face at the name.

"The Potter's are a well respected family, you would do well to remember to hold your tongue." The man snapped.

"YOU would do well to remember your manners, Romulus! You know nothing of my past, and you dare to judge my opinions!" Severus screamed pulling his wand.

"Dad no!" Harry pulled the wand from his hand.

"Harry James, you have five seconds to return my wand. One"

"Dad, no. If we aren't allowed to fight neither are you!" Harry took a step back, fear shining in his eyes.

"Two…" Severus took a step forward.

"No! Dray! Help!" Harry took another large step back, his knuckles white around the wand.

"THREE…" Severus took another step, his face now a dark red in his anger.

"Dray!" Harry's back hit the corner.

"FOUR!" Severus was less than three feet away.

"Please…." Harry slid down the wall, tears welling in his eyes. He was white with fear, trembling, but holding tight to the wand in his hands.

"FIVE!" Severus lunged, planning to wrestle the wand from the foolish child.

"Incarcerous!" A white light hit Severus in the back, and within seconds he was bound completely. Draco ran into the room, first seeing Severus bound on the floor. He was ready to scream when his eyes found a second person. Harry was shaking, his eyes glazed in fear, and tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Harry!" Draco ran to him, wrapping his arms around Harry, and pulling him into his lap. "Shh, it's ok now, Harry. Calm down, he's not here, he's gone. It's ok now, please calm down." Draco whispered rubbing the smaller males back, feeling his own tears fall.

"Please, no Uncle, I'll be good! No! Please! I'm sorry!" Harry whimpered curling further into himself. Draco knew he needed help, he needed to talk to Sev and see what had happened here. It was then he realized there was another person in the room.

"Oh, hello, um Kreacher?"

"Yes, Draco calls Kreacher?"

"Yes, could you please bring Luna and some refreshments for our guest please? And a calming drought for Harry, the candy one."

"Yes, Kreacher be getting Mistress Looney, and Masters Candie's." Kreacher snapped, and was gone, only to appear again a few seconds later, a bag full of Candie's in one hand, and Luna's hand in the other.

Luna blinked slowly, before running to dracos side and pulling Harry to her. Holding her hand out to Kreacher, he placed a blue candy in her hand, and she pushed it passed Harry's lips whispering into his ear softly.

"Excuse me sir, but please have a seat. I will be with you in just a moment," Draco said politely to the man staring between Severus and Harry. The man nodded and sat heavily in the nearest chair, watching as Draco sat next to Severus and started to softly speak to him.

He watched in shock as Severus' face drained of color, and he started fighting his bonds. He watched the blonde boy release him, only for Severus to rush over and grab the small boy, holding him to his chest and rocking. He could see tears leave the man's eyes as he held the small boy close, and kissed his forehead. 'Who was this man and how did he know my name? And why does he look like my Severus?'

"Could I maybe get an explanation now? Or at least an introduction?" The man asked. Now Draco got a proper look at the man, and he could see why Severus had been so upset. The man was tall, only slightly taller than Severus. They had the same pale skin, although this man's face was more sunken in than Severus'. And they had the same hooked nose, but that's where the similarities between them ended.

The man on the chair had blonde hair that came down to his waist, but was loosely tied at the base of his neck with a blue ribbon. His eyes were green, but not Harry's green, more like the grass in the gardens. Draco also noticed that his robes were a dark blue, but had silver wisps that moved like smoke across the fabric. Draco knew this man, it was Severus' great grandfather, Romulus Prince. The one who disowned his mother when she was pregnant with him. Draco hated this man, and knew Severus did as well.

"Forgive me, I am Draco Malfoy, the lovely blonde behind me is my little sister, Luna Lovegood. The Raven behind me, who you will not approach until he calms down, is my little brother, Harry Potter. And the man holding him, is our Father, Severus Snape-Prince. You are Romulus Prince, I would guess currently heir Prince."

Romulus nodded, somewhat stunned to learn that this man, who looked like an older version of his dead son, was his family.

"How are you related to me S-Severus?" He flinched at his own stuttering.

"As I said before, you will have to wait until the rest of our guests have arrived. We will only tell this story once, and I'd like to wait for my son to calm down first." Severus sneered, he stood holding Harry bridal style and carrying him to the couch. He held Harry close, humming under his breath while Luna rubbed Harry's back. Draco stood behind them running his fingers through Harry's hair.

'What has that poor boy been through?' Romulus thought, only to jump as the door slammed open to allow three tall red haired men and a man who looked suspiciously like Arcturus Black.

"And who are these gentlemen?" Romulus asked.

"The twins are Fred and George Weasley our older brothers, the one missing an ear is George. The last red haired man is Ronald Weasley, our other older brother, but younger than the twins. And the man glaring death at the side of your head, is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Weasleys, Cousin, this is-"

"Romulus Prince, heir to the prince line, it is a pleasure to meet you." Romulus interrupted. He stood and bowed to the room, feeling slightly guilty.

"Dad…"

"Harry!" Severus gasped.


	41. Welce Potter's and HUH?

"Dad… please don't be mad…" Harry whimpered, burying his head into Severus' chest.

"Never at you Harry," Severus kissed his son's head, holding him even tighter. "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you. I let my emotions get the best of me, I would never hurt you, you know that."

"I'm sorry dad…" Harry cried holding tightly to Severus. It took a few minutes for the calming candy to work its way through his system. When he finally calmed down, he turned, blushing to get off Severus' Lap finally noticing the other man.

" Dad" Harry whispered, "who's that?"

"That my little bird will be explained when the Potter's get here in," he glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, " twenty five minutes."

"Twenty five! No I have to get dressed! Dray I need your help! Everyone gets dressed!" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran out the door, a chuckling Draco following him. Twenty minutes later, everyone was waiting in the first floor parlor. Everyone except Harry and Draco that is.

"Do we really need to wear robes again? I only just got comfortable wearing muggle clothes." Ron complained to anyone who would listen. Luckily it was Sirius who answered him, as Severus looked rather irritated.

"It is customary to wear formal robes to greet members of high society. If we were to meet the weasleys from now we would have to wear the same robes."

"Seriously? We were in the ranks once?"

"Yes, and yes." Sirius grinned. Ron rolled his eyes, but smiled as Harry finally entered dressed in his green robes. Before he could speak, however, the floo flared green and six people emerged from the fire. The first was an older wizard, maybe his late eighties to early nineties. He had brown hair streaked with grey, and his hair was just as messy as Harry's. His eyes were a light green, matching the robes he wore.

Next came a woman slightly younger than the first man. Her hair was fully grey falling to her waist in a thick braid. Her eyes matched her husband, but her robes were a baby blue. Then came a man in his early fifties, he looked exactly like the man before him, except he was less grey. Behind him came a small blonde woman, she looked to be in her late forties. She had light blue eyes and wore pink robes. Behind her came a young man maybe thirteen, he again looked exactly like his father before him, except he had his mother's blue eyes, and wore magenta robes. And finally a little blonde three year old tumbled out. She wore lavender robes and slippers, and held a pink bunny in her hands. Her eyes oddly enough were violet, and slightly misted over, showing she was a seer.

"Mister Potter, I presume?" The oldest man said staring at Harry with hard eyes.

"Lord Potter-Black actually, but yes that is me and we have much to discuss. Let me start the introductions, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, the blonde man to my left is Draco Lucius Malfoy. The beautiful blonde to his left is Luna Lovegood-Potter, and behind her we have my godfather, Sirius Orion Black. To my right are Fred and George Weasley, George is the handsome one with only one ear. To their right is their youngest brother Ronald Weasley, and the grumpy looking man somewhere behind me is Severus Snape-Prince. And I'm not sure who this man is but he is here as well."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Johnathan Potter, and this is my wife Marie Potter nee McKinnon. Our son Lord Hadrian Potter and his wife Anastasia Potter nee Malfoy. And their children Charlus Potter and Isobel Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, we have one more small group coming through in just a moment if you would like to take a seat," Harry offered waving his hand to the many empty seats around the expanded room. The family nodded and quickly took their seats. Not five minutes later a slightly larger group came tumbling out of the floo. Harry recognized the Malfoys but not the group behind them.

"Lord Malfoy, a pleasure as always, Lady Malfoy heir Malfoy. Would you please introduce your tagalongs?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Of course Harry, this is Lord Nathan Longbottom, and his wife Amelia Longbottom and their son James Longbottom. And the man at the back is-"

"HARRY!" The man shouted running forward and scooping the small man up in a huge hug.

"N-neville? Oh Merlin, Neville!" Harry cried throwing his arms around his friend and crying into his shoulder.

"Circe, I thought is never see you again Harry. What happened? How did you die? " Neville stammered letting go of Harry but leaving his hands on his shoulders.

"It's a long story, but if you'd like to take a seat we are getting ready to tell it." Harry smiled at him. Before he could answer he was tackled by the rest of the family in a large group hug. Once it all settled down everyone took their seats, Neville pulling Harry down next to him.

For the next three hours, they told their story, answering questions until Severus noticed Harry had fallen asleep against Neville. Standing and picking him up he addressed the other families in the room.

" It's late , if you would like we do have rooms you may stay in for the night, and we can talk more in the morning. Or you may return home and come back for breakfast in the morning and we can discuss things further. If you would like to stay please let Eric know and he will show you to available rooms." He said nodding his head towards the butler hiding in the shadows, " but for now we will bid you goodnight."

Severus carried Harry to bed and tucked him in after transfiguring his robes to pajamas. He left the room to see Eric showing the Potter's to some rooms down the hall, and crossed over to his own room. He smiled when he saw Undertaker already asleep in his bed, before changing and crawling in behind him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	42. Early Return and Awkward Moments

The entire house woke the next morning, to a loud crash that shook the windows, and some very shrill screams. Harry, having been the closest to the noise, jumped out of bed, only to fall flat on his face. Looking behind him, he saw he was Tangled in his sheets. He sighed, dropping his face back to the floor.

"I'm not paid enough for this," he muttered to the floor.

"You are not paid at all master, however I'm sure that could be arranged if you wish to be."

"No, I really don't need anymore money. Why are you here so early death?"

"I was bored."

" Bored? Really?"

"Yes there is only so much paperwork one can do before they get bored. Even I have feelings, Master."

"Oh, sorry… you wanna stay here today? I'm sure we could find a way to entertain you."

"I would, I'd like to get to know you a bit better. But preferably not on the floor… and with some clothes on." Harry blushed, jumping up again and running to his closet to get dressed. Returning a few minutes later in normal clothes, he looked at death and remembered his guests from last night.

"Hey, can you change how you look?"

"Master doesn't like the way I appear?"

"I'm fine with it! But we have guests over and ..."

"Oh I see, how about this?" And suddenly Harry was staring at a purple version of Sebastian. Deaths hair and robes were now a deep purple, and his eyes had changed to a blue.

"Um yeah that's fine, but why would you pick my mate?"

"He is my son." Death shrugged.

" Oh…" Harry said staring blankly at death, then he shook his head and made his way to the door. " Come on then, breakfast should be ready soon. And I'd love to see who was fighting grell to get in here so bad."

"Harry, why was Sebastian in your room? And who hit the house?" Severus asked exiting his room across the hall. He had moved closer to help Harry with his nightmares.

"This is death, but more... normal peopley" Harry said waving vaguely over his shoulder. "And I'd guess it was grell and who ever he pissed off this morning. Morning Undertaker."

"Hehe morning Harry, Lord death." Undertaker said trying to hide behind Severus.

"Undertaker, you are retired, I can't do anything to you right now," death said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, hehe, I forgot." The small group made their way downstairs, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Harry broke away from the group at the dining room to go check the front door. He needed to see who exactly his mate had pissed off. Imagine his surprise to open the door, only to have Ciel fall against him.

"Ciel, your back!" Harry said hugging the small boy and closing the door.

"We only just got back and wanted to stop in to see you. Well, mostly Sebastian but he's indisposed at the moment."

"He'll be in when they are done I'm sure. Come, I must introduce you to my family from this time." Harry pulled the young lord into the dinning room only to be stopped as Ciel froze, his eyes glued to death. Harry following his gaze chuckled.

"No, that's not Sebastian, that's death only more peopley."

"Peopley? Is that even a word?"

"It is now, it's my word of the day," Harry said proudly. He pulled a still shocked Ciel behind him over to the table and sat him in his seat. No sooner had his bum hit the chair, did a man run in and tackle Harry to the ground. He stared at the pair on the floor, completely lost.

"Gerrof Nev, your squishing me," Harry laughed pushing the man, Nev?, Off. "Ciel, this is Neville my older brother, Nev, this is Ciel my new little brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, your from Harry's other life? From before?" Ciel asked, offering his hand. Neville shook it with a shy smile.

"Yeah."

"And Nev, that's death and Undertaker over by dad." Harry said, a wicked smile on his face.

"Dad?!?" Neville stared where Harry pointed and paled at the sight of Severus.

"Close your mouth Mister Longbottom, you'll catch flies," Sev said distractedly, his nose buried in his paper. Neville gulped, and punched a chuckling Harry in the arm. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for harming my son." Severus glared over the top of the paper.

"Dad we aren't in school, and you're not a professor anymore." Harry said still chuckling and rubbing his arm.

"It still works, Harry and I can still put you in detention," Severus grinned. Neville just blinked at the two before shaking his head and attempted to sit in the seat next to Harry.

" Not that one Nev the next one over, that one's Luna's." Harry said not looking away from Severus. Neville blinked again, but complied and sat in the other seat. A few minutes later, the others began to pour in slowly. The newcomers looked a bit confused at the seating arrangement and the highchair beside Harry, but held their questions for later. They all spoke peacefully, making small talk as the room filled. That is until Kreacher popped in with breakfast, and sat down.

"You let that beast sit next to you? The filthy elves should stay out of sight, nasty little things that they are. If you were my son I'd-" but we'd never know what Anastasia Potter would do, as she was hit with a silencing charm.

" I am not your son," Harry hissed, slipping into parseltongue. "And if you know what's good for you you will keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you!"

"Did he just-?" Asked Charlus.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while, just be happy you don't sleep in the same room. Scared the pants off us the first time he forgot the silencing charm. And Miss Potter I would suggest you hold your beliefs. You insult that 'thing' one more time and everyone in this household will come down on you with all the power we possess. And you will not like the outcome." Neville said calmly, smiling softly at the little elf. Too scared to move, everyone waited until Harry had started to eat. Which of course meant after Kreacher had begun.

Breakfast was silent after that, only broken by the mutterings of the Potter-Black Lord. No one was quite sure what to think, until of course he was forced to introduce his two new guests.

"The young lord is Ciel Phantomhive, and the man in purple is death. Give us a minute and the other two should be in."

"Death? Surely you're joking?" Johnathan asked looking around, only to be met with serious looks.

"No, he's death, a bit peopley at the moment but that's him." Suddenly, the doors flew open , causing Harry to yelp and dive under the table.

"And who might they be?" Johnathan asked warily.

"That is Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliffe, Harry's mates." Death answered in a calm voice.

"Father?" Sebastian asked. Oh this was going to be a fun day indeed.


	43. Bonding

"Hello, have you tried these waffles? They are delicious!" Death said sending a smile towards his son.

"You know I can't eat the food from… here. Why are you here father?"

"Oh I was just visiting my Master."

"So you finally found one? Who is the unlucky soul?"

"Oh you know him, it's-OW!" His words were cut off by teeth sinking into his leg. Looking down, he could swear his master had kitten ears laying flat on his hair, along with his large pleading eyes. Tilting his head he reached down, only meaning to touch the ears, but he ended up petting the messy head.

"Such a cute little thing," death whispered, only to get hissed at quietly. Looking back up at his son he said, "He's an acquaintance of your mate you could say. Very lovable, but he doesn't seem to be happy right now, you could say he's a little 'catty'."

Severus chuckled, staring under the table at his half transformed son. He had known Harry was trying for his second animagus form, but he didn't expect it to be a feline. Then again, Harry never did anything normally, so he wouldn't question it. He took pity on the poor kitten boy and fully transformed him, only to gasp and launch himself under the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"Uncle sev? What are you-" Dray started only to stop with a gasp staring under the table. The rest of the time travelers looked as well, completely shocked. Under the table, Severus sat cuddling a baby manticore. Holding his scorpion tail carefully, Severus stroked the soft black fur. He chuckled when the baby nuzzled his chest, and opened it's emerald green eyes happily.

"Is that-"

"No it can't be-"

"But the color-"

"It's impossible!"

Shouts rang out from the time travelers, curious the rest looked under the table. Anastasia and Druella shrieked, jumping into the table, while everyone else froze and stared at the deadly animal in shock.

"Sev can I hold him? He's so cute!" Draco asked, squealing slightly, though he would deny it later.

"Don't ask me, ask him!" Sev said, yet tightened his hold on the cub.

" May I hold you? I promise I won't pull your tail or drop you!" Draco said kneeling in front of Severus and the cub. Looking between the two, the cub wiggled out of Severus Grip. He slowly crawled over to Draco, he crouched, and pounced. The shriek Draco let out made everyone jump, except the cub who was purring, and shaking. It took a second for Draco to realize that the beast was laughing at him!

"Very funny Harry, you scared the shite out of me!"

"HARRY?!?" Was heard from everyone from the current time.

"Mrow" Harry cub meowed tilting his head slightly in question. Draco just chuckled, picking up the cub and setting him on his head. Harry purred, sticking his nose into the air, sitting like a king on Draco's head.

"Alright brat, get down so we can change you back." Severus said, a small smile still on his face. Harry put on his best kicked erm… kitten look, truly looking pitiful, but before he could even try to meow, he was snached away and cuddled into a warm chest.

"Oh, such a beautiful thing, aren't you? So sleek, so soft, so fluffy, and so deadly!" Sebastian moaned slightly, cuddling the poor kitten close, smothering him in love.

"Sebastian! Let him go!" Death shrieked.

"But father look at him!" Sebastian held the poor kitten out to death, giving the deity the chance to snatch his poor master back.

"Yes, but you're scaring the poor thing!" Death said softly petting the shaking cub who buried his nose in Death's chest. Severus taking advantage of the moment, shot the spell to turn Harry back. Even as a human, Harry cuddled into Death, slightly scared of his alpha mate.

"Coffin's!" Harry shouted, confusing most of the room. Both Grell and Sebastian flew out of the room, causing Death and Undertaker to fall on the floor laughing. Severus chuckled, and picked Harry up, depositing him back in his chair.

"Well," Neville said staring at the ladies on the table, "are you going to come down now, or should we eat around you?"

"I say we-"

"Eat around them!" Fried and George said together. It took a few minutes to calm everyone back down, but soon they were back to eating.


	44. Explanations

After breakfast, Harry led the group back to the parlor from the night before. However this time he sat on the floor with Ciel, a chess board between them. Ron sat on the side, declaring he would play the winner.

"Excuse me," Johnathan said politely," but could you please explain a few things to us? Like how the demon got into this house? Or whom this new man is?" He gestured to death on the last question.

"Oh yeah! I fell asleep before I could answer questions." Harry said not taking his eyes off the game he was playing. "The demon got in because Ciel here got in. As Sebastian is Ciel's Butler, where Ciel goes he goes. And as for that weirdo… I honestly have no idea who he is. He has been stalking me for the last three months." Death spluttered, staring agape at Harry.

"And this boy?" Lord Malfoy asked with a kind smile at Ciel.

"This is Lord Ciel Phantomhive, owner of that big toy company." Harry said vaguely, waving off to the side. Ciel sent him a smirk but didn't correct him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure I'll catch all your names later. Hey that's cheating!" Ciel yelled at Harry's last move.

"No that's fair, the queen can move as any piece," Ron said, slightly surprised at how good Harry had gotten.

"So how are you Lord Potter, when the title clearly belongs to my husband?" Anastasia snapped rudely.

"Ana!" Hadrian chastised, scowling at his wife. The elder Potter's looked shocked at her rudeness.

"It is yours by right! He should hand it back, he doesn't deserve it!" Anastasia shrieked.

 ** _CRACK_**

The sound of the slap rang in the room, Marie Potter's hand still raised and ready to strike again.

"That is your grandson you are speaking about, and mine as well. You will hold your tongue or be barred from even touching the Potter vaults!" Marie hissed at the blonde.

"I am terribly sorry for my wife's actions, my Lord. Please leave her punishment for me." Hadrian bowed, glaring at his wife behind him.

"It's fine Hadrian, and none of that my Lord shite, it's so annoying. And in answer, I have friends in low places." Harry said with a small smile.

"Um… don't you mean friends in high places?" Abraxas asked curiously.

"No, I mean low, Like hell level low. Do you all remember the tale of the three brothers?"

"The old children's tale? Of course, all the children know it." Charlus spoke for the first time.

"Well, um… I don't know how to explain this one. Usually I have to tell the story as well. Hang on a tick, let me tell myself the story." Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes, laughing randomly, at what no one but death knew. Opening his eyes again, Harry smiled at death before speaking again.

"So the tale, isn't as much fantasy as you would think it to be. The wand, the stone, and the cloak are real." He said giving it a moment to sink in.

"Preposterous!" Lady Malfoy snorted. "It is a fairy tale, nothing more."

"I assure you they are real, I have seen all of them. And I know someone in this room who is in possession of one of these items. It's a family heirloom you see. It is said that the youngest brother passed it down to his son before his death. It has passed down through his family, and I'd be willing to bet that the item is in this room, in fact I'll bet ten gallons there are two in this room right now," Harry challenged.

"I'll take that bet!" Sirius said, pulling the coins from his pocket. The Longbottoms, the Weasley's, and the Potter's following, a small pile of gold sitting on the table.

"How much is that in pounds? I'll take the challenge." Ciel said, seriously doubting the fact of there being two.

"About a hundred pounds," Harry smirked as Ciel laid his money down as well. Severus looked at the Potters, seeing Hadrian debating on his choice. Finally both of the men pulled the money out and set it down.

"Excellent!" Harry smiled. "Johnathan may I see the cloak in your front left pocket?" Harry smiled at the man, who looked shocked but pulled out said cloak. Grinning Harry put it on, disappearing completely. Everyone who didn't know of the cloak stared in shock. Pulling off the cloak, still smiling, Harry handed it back.

"There is one, and here is the other!" He pulled out his own cloak, throwing it on Ciel making the small boy disappear. Everyone sat shocked except for Severus.

"You take that thing with you every where, I don't know who was stupid enough to doubt you." Severus smirked at the twins.

"Oi! How did you know they had theirs!" Ron demanded, slightly put out that he had lost.

"I can feel it's magic, I am the owner after all." Harry smiled at the ginger. " So I win! That's a small fortune right there." He swiped the money into a bag and set it off to the side. He pulled his cloak off of Ciel and handed it to Johnathan so he could compare them.

"He's right, they are exactly the same?" He gasped.

"Impossible! It's just a story!" Lady Longbottom cried out.

"Nothing about magic is just a story, there is truth in every story. Now the stone and the wand, well there are only one of each currently in the house. I know where the second stone is, but the wand could be anywhere. And I wouldn't go looking for them if I were you, death is probably hiding them right now until my time."

"Indeed I am, I am very lucky that my Master, and you are the only one who has fit." Death said giving Harry a smile.

"Hes death!" The room shouted.

"Yeah, but he doesn't normally look like that, I made him be more peopley."

"Harry, peopley is not a word," Severus sighed exasperated.

"It is now! It's my word of the day." Harry grinned moving his queen one last time. "Checkmate! I win." Ciel stared down at the board and saw Harry had in fact, won the game.

"I still say you cheated," Ciel sniffed.

"Well I never! Your turn Ron, I'm definitely going to lose this time," Harry smiled as the two switched spots.

"I get the winner!" Draco called with a wicked smile on his face. They played in silence for a while as the room sat stunned. The only sound were sev and death giving Harry pointers, and Ron berating them.

"Let him lose on his own! It's not fair if you help him!"

"By all means Mr Weasley, please win the game. I'm sure we have plenty of time before our guests regain their wits." Severus snarked. His voice seemed to draw everyone out of their dazed state, only for them to silently stare at Harry.

"I can feel the eyes, oh they burn!" Harry screamed, falling backwards and rolling around as Ron put his king in checkmate and won. "It burns… IT BURNS!!!"

"Oh stop with the dramatics, even if it did burn you wouldn't die from it." Death waved him off as if he was a fly.

"Dad! Deaths being mean!"

"Death, stop picking on the poor boy. He has enough going on without you adding on."

"He's a little off, isn't he?" Charlus asked breaking the silence.

"A little? Har-bear is mad as a hatter-"

"Completely off his rocker-"

"Madder than Bella-"

"And moldy shorts combined!" The twins said.

"Err… moldy shorts?" Charlus asked, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous name.

"You-know-who." Fred said.

"He-who-must-not-be-named" George gasped in fake shock.

"Voldemort." Sirius shivered.

"The dark Lord." Severus said.

"You-know-poo." Ron laughed.

"Old snake face" Neville grinned.

"Nargle infested horn goblin," Luna hummed dreamily.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry finished


End file.
